We aren't girls!
by Miku Soseki
Summary: ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo! ¡Esto es ilógico, totalmente estúpido! "¿¡Pero qué demonios es esto?" "¡Me estoy desangrando!" "Por kami, por kami, mis pechos…" "¿S-Somos chicas?" Era una pesadilla. / Yaoi. Gender Bending. ¡CAP. 7 UP!
1. Prólogo

Hola~Hola! owo! Es extraño viniendo de mi, pero aquí estoy con un fic largo x3! Es que estoy emocionada con esta idea, tanto que ya hasta he escrito un capitulo más owo! Y eso es raro en mi, no soy de las que escribe seguido x'DD

En fin, sin más, el fic owó!

**Advertencias:** Gender Bending. OOC. Más adelante tal vez lenguaje fuerte (?.

* * *

******Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Si me perteneciera, Midorikawa ahorita estaría en Inazuma JAPAN.

**Summary: **¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo! ¡Esto es ilógico, totalmente estúpido! '¿¡Pero qué demonios es esto! ?' '¡Me estoy desangrando!' 'Por kami, por kami, mis pechos…' '¿S-Somos chicas?' Era una pesadilla.

* * *

**We aren't girls!**

**Prólogo**

Todo había comenzado esa noche. Tachimukai, Midorikawa y Fubuki habían quedado con Kazemaru para ir a su casa, para terminar un trabajo. Era domingo y el trabajo era para el Martes.

—Sabía que no debimos hacerte caso Midorikawa —se quejó Kazemaru, mirando al peliverde con reproche— '¡Vamos, el trabajo puede esperar! ¡No es tan difícil!' —Trató de imitar la voz de su amigo, pero sólo pudo hacer que saliera algo aguda— Si claro, ahora míranos. ¡Ni siquiera lo hemos empezado!

—Kazemaru tranquilízate —Midorikawa lo miró con molestia— Y no es tan difícil, sólo es investigación.

—Aún así, no es mi estilo dejar los trabajos a última hora —suspiró pesadamente.

—Si, ya lo sabemos —Midorikawa lo miró— Por algo eres el mejor de clase —Kazemaru iba a responderle, pero Fubuki lo interrumpió.

—Chicos no comiencen a pelear, por favor —Pidió con tranquilidad, suspirando.

Kazemaru sólo miró a Midorikawa con algo de molestia, para luego darle la espalda enojado. Ryuuji hizo lo mismo.

Fubuki suspiró pesadamente. Tachimukai, que estaba a su lado, notó que Fubuki traía un paquete.

—Ne~ Fubuki-kun ¿Y esa bolsa? —preguntó Tachimukai con curiosidad observando la bolsa que tenía Fubuki entre las manos.

—Oh, es un pastel —Midorikawa al escuchar eso, lo volteó a ver ansioso, olvidándose de su enojo— Me lo regaló Terumi-san

—¿Terumi? —Kazemaru lo miró con curiosidad.

—Si —asintió sonriente— Dijo que por lo de la otra vez —Sus tres amigos lo miraron horrorizados.

—¡Fubuki Shirou! ¿¡Como que por lo de la otra vez! —preguntó escandalizado y sonrojado Kazemaru. Los otros dos asintieron de igual forma.

—¿Ah? —Fubuki los miró extrañados— Es que la última vez le ayude a escapar de unas fan-girls —respondió tranquilamente— ¿Qué pensaban?

Los tres suspiraron aliviados.

—No, nada Fubuki, no te preocupes —contestó Kazemaru, sonriéndole nervioso. Fubuki simplemente pudo encogerse de hombros, extrañado.

—Y bien ¿Qué estamos esperando? —Exclamó Midorikawa sonriente— ¡Comamos ese pastel~!

—¡Midorikawa! ¡El pastel no es tuyo, es de Fubuki! —regañó Kazemaru. Ryuuji lo miró enojado.

—No te preocupes, Kaze-kun. Lo traje para compartirlo con ustedes —Al momento en que terminó esa frase, Midorikawa le sacó la lengua a Kazemaru, este simplemente suspiró exasperado.

Fubuki y Kazemaru sirvieron un pedazo de pastel para cada uno (Asegurándose de que el de Midorikawa sea el más grande para que no haya quejas de parte de este), luego se sentaron en la mesa para comenzar a comer.

—¡Está delicioso! —Exclamó Midorikawa emocionado al dar el primer bocado.

—¡Tienes razón Mido-chan! —Concordó Tachimukai sonriendo alegremente.

—No puedo creer que digas esto, pero… Midorikawa tiene razón ¡Está delicioso! —Comentó Kazemaru.

—¡Si, tienen razón! —asintió Fubuki.

Poco a poco sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, se terminaron el pastel.

—Jo… Y yo que quería más —Murmuró Midorikawa, mirando su ahora plato vacio.

—Luego le preguntaré a Terumi-san donde consiguió el pastel —Comentó Fubuki— Estaba delicioso.

Sus tres amigos asintieron.

—Bueno chicos —llamó la atención de todos Kazemaru— Es hora de comenzar con el trabajo —Al terminar esa frase, no se hicieron esperar los reclamos de Midorikawa.

Al final, tuvieron que comenzar el trabajo, ante los reclamos de Midorikawa.

* * *

En una habitación oscura, se encontraban dos sombras riendo divertidas.

—¿Crees que para esta hora ya hayan comido el pastel? —preguntó una de ellas, la más baja.

—No lo creo, lo sé —Dijo para luego soltar una fuerte carcajada— Con esto nos divertiremos mucho, mi amigo

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —Y sin más, volvieron a soltar una carcajada.

* * *

—Mido-chan, quita tu pie de mi cara —gruñó Kazemaru, aún soñoliento, tratando de quitarse el pie de su amigo.

—Lo siento, creo que cuando estoy dormido, me muevo mucho —se disculpó soñoliento.

—¿Crees? —Kazemaru murmuró con algo de molestia, mientras volvía a arroparse entre las sabanas.

—Chicos —llamó soñoliento Tachimukai— Ya es hora de levantarnos.

—Lo sabemos —Murmuró Fubuki, mientras se levantaba. Al hacerlo, pudo notar que se sentía más pesado, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Y así, se dirigió al baño.

Ninguno de los cuatro se dio cuenta del _ligero_ cambio en sus voces…

'_Fue mala idea dejarlos quedarse en mi casa'_ Pensó el peliazul con pesar. La noche anterior, habían terminado demasiado tarde el trabajo, así que decidieron quedarse en la casa del peliazul. Habían dormido en la habitación del peliazul. Se suponía que los tres 'invitados' dormirían en el suelo, pero ante los reclamos de Midorikawa, al final Kazemaru terminó durmiendo en el suelo también; no sin antes poner colchonetas y sabanas en este.

Kazemaru suspiró y decidió al fin levantarse con pesadez. Miró a sus dos compañeros restantes. Midorikawa estaba oculto entre las mantas, al igual que Tachimukai. Si que tenían sueño pesado.

Entonces, se escuchó un grito. Los tres chicos se sobresaltaron de sobremanera. ¡El grito venía del baño!

—¡Fubuki! —Kazemaru se apresuró en abrir la puerta del baño— ¿Qué suce… de? —el chico quedó de piedra al ver la escena del baño.

—¡Kazemaru, no te quedes ahí! ¡Llama a una ambulancia! ¡Me estoy desangrando! —Gritaba el chico con un tono de voz extraño, al ver que seguía sangrando de su… ehm… entrepierna.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Fubuki ¿Cuándo te creció el cabello? —Preguntó Midorikawa al ver el largo cabello platinado de Shirou, ignorando el hecho de que este se andaba 'desangrando'.

—¿E-Eh? —Tomó entre sus manos, uno de sus largos mechones— ¿¡Pero qué es esto! ¿Y qué le pasa a mi voz? —Al fin, Shirou notó el cambio en su voz.

Ambos miraron a Fubuki y luego entre ellos temerosos.

—Oigan chicos ¿Qué sucede? —una suave voz los llamó.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Tachimukai, quien se había quedado en la habitación. Pero al verlo, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. En lugar de Tachimukai, había una linda chica de cabello castaño y de hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban con curiosidad; pero eso no fue lo que les hizo sonrojar, sino que la ropa de la 'chica' le quedaba demasiado holgada y dejaba ver más de lo normal.

—¿T-Tachi-chan? —Preguntó temeroso Kazemaru— ¿E-Eres tú?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas Kazemaru-kun? ¡Claro qu-¡ ¡Esperen! ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi voz? —Por auto reflejo, Tachimukai se tocó la garganta— ¡M-Mi cabello está largo y-! —Miró hacia su pecho, donde había una zona 'abultada'— Oh… por Kami… N-No me digan que esto es…

Kazemaru y Midorikawa se volvieron a ver entre ellos, nerviosos. No, esto no podía estar ocurriendo.

—Mira tú por mí —Dijeron ambos a la vez, notando esta vez el cambio en sus voces. Tragaron duro. Ambos comenzaron a inspeccionarse con la mirada, notando muchos cambios en sus anatomías, en especial en un sitio en específico… el pecho.

Oh… Por Kami… ¿¡Qué demonios les había pasado!

* * *

¡Al fin *O*! ¡Espero les guste x3! Vamos a ver como se las ingenian los chicos como chicas x'DD

Pero no se preocupen, ellos no serán los únicos afectados x'DD

Bueno, me despido! Feliz Navidad! Bye~!

* * *

_¿Review?_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	2. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¡Aqui yo de nuevo x3! Espero les guste el nuevo capi, me cotó mucho hacer el final [Al final, terminé haciendolo todo de nuevo, porque no me había quedado como queria DD:]

¿Me demoré mucho? xD No sé~ Diganme y me golpearé contra la pared U_U! Ok no xD

Sin más, el capi~ [Creo que me salió algo largo u_u]

**Advertencias:** Gender Bending. OOC. Lenguaje fuerte (?

* * *

******Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Si me perteneciera, Midorikawa ahorita estaría en Inazuma JAPAN.

**Summary: **¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo! ¡Esto es ilógico, totalmente estúpido! '¿¡Pero qué demonios es esto! ?' '¡Me estoy desangrando!' 'Por kami, por kami, mis pechos…' '¿S-Somos chicas?' Era una pesadilla.

* * *

**We aren't girls!**

**Cap. 1: **_¡Pidamos ayuda!_

Otonashi Haruna iba alegremente a su escuela. Era lunes, y aunque ella odiara esos días, aún así debía mantenerse animada, como les había enseñado el buen amigo de todos Endo.

Mientras caminaba, podía sentir la mirada de muchos sobre ella.

Y no era para menos, porque Haruna era la más bonita de las managers del equipo de fútbol y tal vez de la escuela, solo Natsumi le 'ganaba'. Y es que Haruna había cambiado. _Demasiado._ Ya no era la misma niña de antes, su cuerpo se había desarrollado, transformándola en toda una_ señorita_ de 15 años.

Y a veces odiaba eso. Ya que podía notar la mirada de los chicos sobre ella y, eso la ponía nerviosa e incómoda, sin contar a hermano muy celoso. Ella tenía buen gusto, lo sabía, pero no era una chica superficial o material; solo le gustaba salir de compras como cualquier chica normal y verse bien.

Suspiró. Las miradas las estaban poniendo nerviosa, tan sólo quería llegar a la escuela lo antes posible, sólo es—

El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Moshi Moshi? —contestó la chica.

—_¿H-Haruna-chan?_ —Escuchó una voz de mujer, pero nunca antes la había oído. Al otro lado de la línea, se podía escuchar claramente golpes y cosas romperse— _¡S-Soy Kaze-! ¡Midorikawa deja de votar las cosas!_

—_¡Kya! ¡Kazemaru-san, Midorikawa-san me quiere mataaaar! _—se escuchó otra voz, y luego un sollozo.

—_Vamos, Tachi-chan. Solo quiero divertirme un poco…_—decía una voz, siniestramente.

—_¡NOO!_

—_¡Tranquilícense de una vez! ¡Midorikawa deja en paz a Tachi y-! ¡Fubuki metete al baño de nuevo, nadie quiere verte así!_

—_¡Pero me desangro!_

—_¡Que te metas! … Ejem… —_Haruna tenía un gotita tras su nuca—_ Como decía, Soy Kazemaru_

—¿Kazemaru-san? ¡Pero tu voz…! —Trató de decir Haruna sorprendida, pero fue interrumpida por Kazemaru.

—_Si, a eso llamaba Haruna-chan… ¡Por favor ayúdanos! ¡Ven a mi casa ahora! ¡No puedo soportar estar rodeado de estos locos! _

—Pero… las clases… —Trató de decir. Se le hacía muy raro hablar con este 'Kazemaru'.

—_¡Es una emergencia! ¡Por favor!_

—Está bien, Kazemaru-san —Suspiró— Voy para allá, pero… ¿qué sucede?

—_¡Gracias Haruna-chan! _—Su tono alegre, le decía que estaba sonriendo—_ P-Pues… no creo que sea conveniente explicarte por teléfono… ¡P-Pero por favor trae un poco de ropa tuya! ¡Ya sabrás a que me refiero! _

—Hum… Está bien —Haruna se extrañó un poco. ¿No sería que ellos…?

—_¡Gracias nuevamente! ¡Te esperamos!_ —Y colgó.

Y sin más, comenzó a correr hacia su casa por algo de ropa. No podía evitar preocuparse por los chicos ¿Qué demonios les había ocurrido?

* * *

Kazemaru suspiró cuando terminó de hablar con Haruna. No había sido tan difícil, pensó de que tal vez Haruna lo tachara como pervertido por pedirle su ropa, ¡pero era una emergencia!

Cuando volteó para decirles a los chicos que la ayuda ya venía en camino, deseo nunca haberlo hecho.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Midorikawa-san aléjate! —Tachimukai se encontraba en una esquina acorralado por un loco y desquiciado Midorikawa. La noticia le había afectado mucho— ¡Por favor, no más!

—¡Vamos Tachi! —Midorikawa sonreía perturbado— Sólo quiero saber… —su tono de voz era suave— … ¿¡Por qué tienes menos que yo! —Gritó para luego toma uno de los pechos de Yuuki y estrujarlo con su mano— ¡Es injusto! ¡Sólo te cortamos el cabello y puedes volver a ser chico de nuevo!

Tachimukai estaba muy sonrojado ante el contacto de Midorikawa, y no podía evitar soltar uno que otro gemido. Después de todo, ya se había dado cuenta de que era una parte muy sensible.

—¡Midorikawa! —Regañó Kazemaru, al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba, haciéndolo caer al suelo y soltar al pequeño e inocente Yuuki— ¿Estás bien Tachi? —Preguntó preocupado.

—No… —contestó Tachimukai, mientras se abrazaba sus rodillas y ocultaba su rostro entre ellas. Un aura oscura lo cubrió. Kazemaru solo pudo sonreír nervioso, con una gotita en la cabeza.

Ichirouta sintió como alguien tiraba de nuevo las cosas al suelo.

—¡Midorikawa! ¡Tranquilízate de una buena vez! —Ya estaba harto, ¡Midorikawa no era el único!

—¿¡Que me tranquilice! ¿¡Cómo me voy a tranquilizar si soy una chica! ¡Una chica! —Ryuuji se acercó a Kazemaru amenazante— ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —Acusó.

Kazemaru ya no se encontraba de humor para escuchar las quejas del peliverde.

—¡¿Mi culpa?

—¡Sí! ¡Te dije que el trabajo lo dejáramos para después! ¡Pero no! ¡Tuviste que insistir e insistir! ¡Si no hubiera sido por ti, ahora estaría durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama!

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver idiota! —Gritó exasperado. Ichirouta cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse— Mira Midorikawa, vamos a encontrar una menera para regresar a la normalidad ¿Entendiste? —Abrió los ojos, esperando la contestación de Ryuuji.

—Hum… Está bien —soltó, mirando hacia otro lado. Pero no duró mucho, ya que posó su mirada curiosa sobre Kazemaru— ¿Qué esto? —Preguntó mientras tocaba uno de los pechos de Ichirouta y luego uno de los suyos— Jo… Tenemos lo mismo, al menos pude haber tenido un poco más que tu —Murmuró decepcionado, ante la sorpresa de Kazemaru y de Tachimukai (el cual ya había salido de su depresión y había estado observando la escena desde hace rato).

El defensa no se hizo esperar y le propinó un fuerte golpe a Ryuuji en la cabeza, apartándolo de él.

—¡Eres un… un… pervertido! —Acusó el pobre chico, más que sonrojado.

—¡Hey, no es para tanto! Somos chicas ahora ¿no? —Contraatacó Midorikawa— No pasa nada.

El chico no pudo evitar mirarlo como bicho raro tras sus palabras.

—Simplemente no te entiendo —suspiró pesadamente— Hasta hace un rato gritabas como loco diciendo que quería volver a ser un chico, además de que quejabas de Tachimukai por tener menos que tu —Lo miró extrañado— Eres raro, Midorikawa.

—_¡Ya te lo he dicho Kazemaru! _—Se escuchó una voz desde el baño— _¡Es un alien!_

—¡Te he oído Fubuki! —Ryuuji le propinó una fuerte patada en la puerta del baño, donde se ocultaba Fubuki.

—_¡Esa era la idea! _—contestó. Midorikawa gruñó, decidió no darle mucha importancia y regresó a la habitación.

El pequeño Tachimukai, observó a sus dos compañeros de equipo desde el Sr. Rincón (Ya se había encariñado con esa esquina, que hasta nombre le había puesto). Se sentía intimidado e incómodo al estar en la misma habitación que esos dos. Midorikawa no dejaba de quejarse de que Kazemaru tenía lo mismo que él o algo así; Kazemaru simplemente lo ignoraba olímpicamente, mientras lo obligaba a ordenar su habitación que ya estaba hecha un desastre. Yuuki no pudo evitar pensar de que sus amigos eran más _bonitas_ que él. Tenían el cuerpo más desarrollado y sus cabellos eran largos y sedosos (Por un momento se olvidó de que siempre lo habían tenido así). Se miró a sí mismo, su cabello le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y, como había dicho Midorikawa, su pecho no era muy desarrollado. Les tenía envidia. ¿¡Por qué demonios él no podía tener un cuerpo como el de ellos?

Mientras el pequeño portero se mataba las neuronas tratando de descubrir el porqué de su falta de curvas, Midorikawa y Kazemaru trataban algo mucho más importante.

—¡¿Podrías dejar de tocarme? —Preguntó exaltado Kazemaru. Desde hace ya un rato, Midorikawa no dejaba de decir que ambos tenían el mismo tamaño de pechos. Eso lo estaba perturbando, sentir la manos del peliverde presionar sus pechos no era muy relajante que digamos.

—Pero es que tienes lo mismo que yo —Repitió por décima vez en el día Midorikawa. ¡Era tan injusto! ¡Al menos le pudieron haber dado un mejor cuerpo que Kazemaru! ¡Así lo podía dejar en ridícula, pero no! ¡Le dieron las mismas medidas! Ahora nunca podría fastidiar a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, porque eso eran, mejores amigos que se ayudan en las buenas y en las malas; aunque Midorikawa a veces se pasaba un poco con Ichirouta, haciéndolo enojar.

Kazemaru ya hastiado, hizo algo que nunca esperó hacer. Apretó con sus manos los pechos de Midorikawa, como él había hecho con los suyos. Ryuuji se sonrojó de golpe, mientras soltaba un gemido de la sorpresa.

—¡Suéltame, depravado!

—¡Debiste pensar antes eso! —Sonrió como malicia Kazemaru, haciendo más presión. Ryuuji no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo con los pechos de Kazemaru— ¡S-Suéltame! —Se quejó.

—¡No! —Ambos se miraron con rivalidad, mientras hacían más presión con sus manos. Estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta cuando una _chica_ de cabellos plateados le propinó un golpe a cada uno.

—¡Hey!

—Ya cálmense de una buena vez —Frunció el ceño, enojado— Se comportan como niños.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo miraban a la chica frente a ellos fijamente. Fubuki se extrañó ante la mirada de ambos.

—¿Qué suce-? ¡Ah! —No pudo terminar su oración, porque dos manos diferentes dueños ahora se encontraban estrujando cada uno de sus pechos.

—¡Mira Kazemaru, tiene más que nosotros! —Exclamó Midorikawa.

—¡Te lo tenías bien escondido ¿No Fubuki? —Preguntó Kazemaru. Fubuki Shirou se encontraba rojo de la vergüenza.

—¡P-Paren par de depravados!

—¡Pero Fubuki, mira este par de melones! ¡Son muy blanditos!

—¡K-Kyaaaa! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Tachi, ayuda! —Rogó el chico, pero Yuuki aún se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¡Jo, que envidia, Fubuki, cualquier chica desearía ese cuerpo!

—¡Cállense par de degenerados! —Y sin más, Shirou regresó a la protección del baño de Kazemaru— _¡Son unos pervertidos!_

—No debiste salir Fubuki —Cantureó Midorikawa. Kazemaru sólo asintió divertido.

—_Cállense_ —Escucharon decir— _A todo esto… ¿Saben cómo nos convertimos en mujeres?_ —Ante la pregunta Midorikawa y Kazemaru se pusieron serios. Tachimukai salió de su mundo y se centró en el tema— _Esto no es normal chicos, de un día para otro no podemos convertirnos en chicas._

—Ya lo sabemos, pero… —Kazemaru miró a sus dos amigos— ¿Qué pudo causar esto?

—Tal vez alguna reacción secundaria al meteorito —Comentó Midorikawa, pensativo— Pero… —observó a sus amigos— Los únicos que fuimos expuestos, fuimos Kazemaru y yo… —Murmuró— ¡Mierda! ¡No sé que nos ocurrió!

Una gotita apareció en las cabezas de sus amigos.

'_Nadie sabe, Mido-chan' _Suspiraron.

—Veamos —Kazemaru habló tratando de recordar— ¿Qué hicimos ayer?

Todos se quedaron pensativos.

—El trabajo, nada más —contestó Ryuuji restándole importancia.

—_¿_Antes de eso?

—Pues… en la mañana fuimos a entrenar por pedido del obsesionado de Endo, pero no ocurrió nada en particular…—Midorikawa comenzó a relatar el día— … sin contar que Endo casi besa a Kazemaru —Ante lo ultimo Tachimukai y Fubuki (este ultimo asomándose por la puerta, para evitar otra _escenita_ como la anterior) miraron curiosamente a Ichirouta, quien se había sonrojado.

—¿Casi te besa? —Se atrevió a preguntar Fubuki. Kazemaru se sonrojó aún más (si es que era posible).

—¡N-NO! ¡Nos tropezamos y él cayó encima de mí! ¡Nada más! ¡Sólo estuvimos muy cerca! —contestó nervioso, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro de una forma cómida. Tachi y Fubuki sólo levantaron una ceja extrañados— ¡Midorikawa idiota, prometiste no decirlo! —le regañó a su amigo.

—Lo siento, se me escapó —sonrió avergonzado. Luego suspiró y comenzó a recordar el día anterior— Luego, fuimos a comer helados —Les mandó una mirada asesina, para que no hagan comentarios sobre 'ese' peinado— Y por ultimo venimos a casa de Kazemaru —quedó en silencio unos momentos— Es oficial… ¡Tu casa trae mala suerte! —Señalando a Kazemaru.

—¡Cállate! —Gritó hastiado Kazemaru. Luego se centró en lo importante— ¿Qué hicimos aquí?

—Ya te dije, el trabajo

—¿No hicimos nada más? —Trató de recordar. Midorikawa también estuvo muy pensativo.

—Sólo comimos ese pastel… —Contestó Yuuki sin darse cuenta.

—...

Silencio.

3

2

1

—... ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡¿Donde mierda está?

El grito de Midorikawa se escuchó por toda la cuadra.

* * *

—¡Achu! —estornudó el chico— Seguro alguien está hablando de mi —Dijo sin darle mucha importancia, mientras se levantaba de su cama. Ya se le había hecho tarde para ir a clases, pero no le importó mucho.

Se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía para poder vestirse. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

Lo único que se pudo escuchar en la casa de Terumi Afuro, fue un grito desgarrador.

* * *

Llegó a la casa de Kazemaru después de ir a su casa por la ropa que le habían pedido. Ya se había hecho una idea de que es lo que les pasaba.

Tocó el timbre de la casa, escuchó pasos en su interior, y luego la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica _muy parecida_ a Kazemaru.

—¿K-Kazemaru-san… eres… tu? —Preguntó al chica sorprendida, examinando al chico (ahora chica) con la mirada. Cualquier diría que seguía igual, pero se notaban los cambios que tenía el chico. Sus facciones eran más finas, tenía unas bien formadas curvas y su pecho aunque no era tan grande, le quedaba perfecto a _ella._

—¡Haruna-chan! —Por acto impulso el (¿o la?) peliazul la jaló dentro de la casa para que nadie lo viera. Haruna aún seguía en shock, y no notó eso.

—Así que estaba en lo correcto… —comenzó Haruna cuando ya se había recuperado de shock— ¡Son chicas!

Kazemaru asintió con la cabeza gacha y con un aura depresiva rodeándolo. Haruna solo pudo darle pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Haruna-chaaaan! —Otra voz, también femenina, se escuchó por toda la casa. Y sin dar tiempo a Haruna decir algo, una chica peliverde ya la tenía abrazada. Por lo que se veía, ya se encontraba mejor.

—¡Midorikawa, ya suéltala! ¡La estas asfixiando!

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó, separándose.

Otonashi ahora si pudo contemplar mejor a Midorikawa. Al igual que Kazemaru, no había cambiado mucho, su cabello seguía del mismo largo. Pero al igual que el otro _chico_, sus facciones eran más finas y tenía unas bien formadas curvas. También se podría decir que tenían el mismo tamaño de pechos.

—¿No saben cómo ocurrió esto? —Preguntó contemplándolos, preocupada— ¿Y Tachi-kun?

—Arriba, dice que le da pena bajar —contestó Midorikawa. Haruna suspiró, su querido amigo Yuuki era muy tímido.

—Vamos arriba —propuso Kazemaru— Tienes que ayudar a Fubuki, él se está…

—Sí, oí algo así por teléfono —contestó la chica, luego miró a ambos— ¿Es que acaso no han tenido clases de sexualidad?

Los colores se le subieron a ambos.

—Nunca las creí importantes —contestó Midorikawa mirando hacia otro lado. Kazemaru asintió. Haruna solo sonrió divertida y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

_Las_ tres chicas llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Kazemaru, que estaba cerrada.

—Tachi… —Llamó la chica, tocando suavemente la puerta— Ábreme

—_¡NO!_ —Se apresuró a decir el (¿o la?) portero— _¡No voy a salir! ¡Es muy vergonzoso!_

—¡Pero Tachi! —Trató la chica.

—_¡NOOO!_

—¡Tachimukai Yuuki! ¡Ábreme la puerta en este mismo instante! —Gritó la chica, enojada. Dentro de la habitación, Tachimukai tembló.

—_E-Está bien_ —se escuchó un _clic_ dentro de la habitación, y por la puerta se asomó una cabeza castaña— H-Haruna-chan…

Haruna suspiró y abrió la puerta del todo, dejando ver a 'Tachimukai'. Una linda chica de cabello castaño claro hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros se encontraba en el lugar de Tachimukai. Tal vez no era tan desarrollada como Kazemaru o Midorikawa, pero era linda.

—¿T-Tachi, eres tú? —preguntó, aún sin salir de su asombro.

—Sabía que soy horrible —se tapó la cara con sus manos, _avergonzada_— ¡Esto es tan vergonzoso, yo-! —fue _interrumpida_ por la chica, que se lanzó a _abrazarla._

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Eres tan linda! ¡Te ves tan adorable, _Tachi-chan_! —dijo la joven, haciendo sonrojar a _la alagada._

—¡H-Haruna-chan! ¿M-Me puedes soltar? Me… estoy asfixiando —La joven Otonashi lo soltó y cuando estaba a punto de disculparse, un grito se oyó desde el baño.

—_¿¡Podrían ayudarme de una buena vez?_ —Oh, se habían olvidado de Fubuki. Rápidamente las _cuatro chicas _corrieron al baño, abriendo la puerta de golpe— ¡Ah! ¡No era necesario que vinieran todos!

Si antes se había sorprendido con Tachimukai, con Fubuki era un desmayo seguro. Su largo cabello platinado le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus facciones eran las más femeninas y era _la más desarrollada_, y eso se podía notar solo con ver su pecho.

—¿Por qué estás tan irritado? —se aventuró a preguntar Kazemaru.

—¡No estoy irritado!

—Sí, si lo estas —contestó Midorikawa, cruzándose de brazos. Fubuki lo mató con la mirada.

—Eso es fácil chicos —Todos voltearon a ver a Haruna— Es por su período.

—¿Periodo? —Preguntaron los cuatro a la vez. Haruna suspiró.

—Sí, viene cada mes y… —la chica comenzó a explicar todo lo que necesitaban saber sobre 'el periodo'— Y eso es.

—Creo que escuché algo de eso antes… —Kazemaru murmuró, a su lado Midorikawa asintió.

—¿Y eso nos va a venir a cada uno? —Preguntó temeroso Tachimukai. Haruna solo le sonrió nerviosa— ¡No!

—No se ve tan malo…

—¡Es malo! —gruñó Fubuki. Todos suspiraron. Otonashi se dirigió hacia Fubuki.

—Te voy a ayudar, Fubuki-kun —buscó en su mochila algo en particular— ¿Dónde está? ¡Aquí está! … Toma, Fubuki-kun —le entregó un pequeño paquetito.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó mientras lo tomaba entre sus mano. Todos los demás lo miraron con curiosidad.

—Es una… toalla… —sintió sus mejillas rojas— C-Cámbiate de ropa interior y… —No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por Shirou.

—Ah… ¡Kazemaru, préstame unos bóxers! —Pidió mirando al ex –velocista. Haruna sintió como una pesada roca caía sobre su cabeza.

—Oh… Claro Fubuki —Ichirouta hizo ademán de irse, pero fue detenido por Haruna— ¿Qué sucede?

—¡No puedes usar bóxers, menos los que pertenecieron a un chico! —gritó abochornada.

—Pero si siempre hacemos eso… —Los demás asintieron como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Pero ahora son chicas… —Los 'chicos' quedaron de piedra al oírla— Hay una gran diferencia entre chicos y chicas.

Un gran silencio incómodo los rodeo. Haruna tenía razón, ahora eran chicas.

—Y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos? —se atrevió a romper ese gran silencio incómodo Tachimukai.

—Por ahora les prestaré mi ropa —Respondió Haruna nerviosa— Pero solo por hoy…

—¿Por hoy? —La chica asintió— Pero… ¿Qué haremos después?

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la Otonashi.

—¡Iremos de compras! —sus ojos brillaron emocionados. Los cuatro chicos afectados tragaron saliva duro— Ahora ¡A cambiarse! ¡Que será un día largo! —Todos asintieron de mala gana.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de Inazuma Town apresuradamente, dirigiéndose a casa de alguien en especial: Kazemaru Ichirouta. Muchas personas lo volteaban a ver, pero le importaba una mierda lo que pensaran los demás. Sus fríos ojos azules se movían de un lado a otro, buscando la casa del mencionado.

¡Todo era culpa de ellos! ¡Pero el primero en caer sería Ichirouta!

* * *

—H-H-H-Haruna-chan —Balbuceaba nervioso Tachimukai— ¿C-C-Como me pongo esto? —Dijo, enseñando entre sus manos un sostén de color blanco. Haruna enrojeció.

—¡Fácil Tachi! ¡Te lo pones así! —Estúpidamente, Midorikawa tomó la misma prenda que tenía entre sus manos y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se lo colocó en la cabeza— ¿Ves? —Sus amigos no pudieron pensar cuan estúpido podría ser.

—Midorikawa, quítate eso de la cabeza… Me perturbas —Regañó Kazemaru, mientras se terminaba de poner una polera de color morado. Era el único que se había podido vestir correctamente. Nadie dio comentarios al respecto, estaban muy concentrados en su labor.

Ryuuji resopló, sacándoselo de la cabeza.

—Que aburridos son —Murmuró. Iba a agarrar unos jeans, cuando notó que lo único que quedaba era una condenada falda. ¡Falda!— ¡No usaré eso!

—¿Qué cosa Midorikawa-san? —Haruna se acercó a él luego de ayudar a un avergonzado Yuuki ponerse el sostén. Ryuuji señaló la falda como si fuera un vil criminal— Oh, creo que por accidente la agarré —sonrió nerviosamente.

—¡¿Por accidente? ¡No usaré una falda! —Haruna suspiró y volteó a ver a Kazemaru, como pidiéndole ayuda para que se la ponga. Al parecer Ichirouta captó el mensaje y agarrando la falda se acercó al peliverde.

—Midorikawa, ponte la falda —Ordenó mientras se acercaba más a él— No quiero hacerlo por las malas…

—¡No lo haré! —Negó rotundamente— ¡Inténtalo si puedes! —Retó, mirándolo desafiante.

—Si tú insistes… —Y se lanzó sobre el pobre Ryuuji con la falda en mano— ¡No te muevas tanto!

—¡Noo! ¡Suéltame!

—¡Auch! ¡No me patees!

—¡Kyaaaa!

Mientras Kazemaru trataba de ponerle la falda a Midorikawa, Haruna terminaba de arreglar a Tachimukai.

—Listo —sonrió la chica— Te ves adorable —Halagó, haciendo sonrojar a Tachi.

—G-Gracias, Haruna-chan —sonrió tímidamente. Fubuki se acercó a ellos, también ya cambiado. Haruna tuvo que prestarle uno de sus sostenes más grande que tenía para el pobre peliplata. ¡Menos mal que le quedó!

—Y díganme… —Miró a ambos— ¿Cómo es que…? —Fubuki la interrumpió.

—Creemos que fue el pastel que traje —Haruna lo miró confundido— Me lo dio Terumi-san —Aclaró.

—Aún así, esto no tiene sentido —Contestó suspirando— Pero no entiendo ¿Qué ganaría Terumi-san con esto?

—¡Hacernos sufrir! —Contestó Midorikawa, enojado. Tenía la condenada falda puesta.

—Te queda bien la falda, Mido-chan —Se burló Fubuki. Midorikawa gruñó en respuesta.

—Tranquilos chicos, ya verán que regresaran a la normalidad —Trató de animarlos.

—Eso esperamos —suspiró Kazemaru— No es por ofender, pero… dudo mucho adaptarme con ser mujer… —Todos asintieron.

—Además, está el club de fut…bol —Yuuki calló al notar lo que había dicho. _Todas_ abrieron los ojos de par en par. ¡El club de futbol! ¿Y ahora que harían? ¡No podían aparecer de la noche en la mañana y decir que eran ellos!

—Seguro lo entienden… —Trató de decir Haruna— No será tan malo…

—¡Pero Haruna-chan! ¡Se burlaran de nosotros! —contestó Kazemaru.

—Pero tampoco lo pueden ocultar —Haruna los miró seriamente— No es tan difícil saber que son ustedes… ellos los conocen de años, los descubrirán —Haruna tenía mucha razón, pero se sentían muy inseguros al ir a contarles a los chicos. Trataban de encontrar una solución, cuando el timbre sonó.

Se sobresaltaron. ¿Quién podría ser?

—Que vaya Kazemaru —Propuso Midorikawa.

—¿Y por qué yo? —Lo miró de mala gana.

—Porque eres el dueño de la casa —Contestó Fubuki. Kazemaru suspiró y se dirigió a la planta baja, seguido de _las chicas_.

'_Cobardes' _Pensó de mala gana. Caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, vio como la persona al otro lado comenzaba a patearla con fuerza. Kazemaru se sobresaltó.

—Vamos Kazemaru, nosotros estamos aquí —Susurró Midorikawa, oculto tras una mesa junto a los demás. Ichirouta le envió una mirada asesina.

Cuando vio que aquella persona ya se había calmado, abrió la puerta. Lo primero que sintió fue una fuerte patada en el estómago y luego como alguien lo tomaba del cuello para estrangularlo.

—¡Oye suéltalo! —Salió en su defensa Midorikawa, pero al ver quien era esa persona y como estaba, se quedó estático— P-P-Pero… ¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—No puedo creerlo —Fubuki también ya había salido de su escondite, junto a Haruna y Tachimukai, quienes miraban sorprendidos a aquella persona.

Aquella persona, que no era más que una linda chica albina y de ojos azules, soltó a Kazemaru, quien se había quedado inconsciente de una manera muy cómica (con los ojitos en espiral y con la lengua afuera). Se preparó para lanzarse sobre Midorikawa quien, al ver sus intenciones, trató de _calmarla_.

—¡E-Espera! ¡Todos estamos igual que tú! ¡No cometas una locura!

—¡A la mierda! ¡Van a pagar uno por uno por lo que me hicieron! ¡No me importan sus excusas! ¡Voy por ti Reizer! —Y sin más se lanzó sobre Midorikawa. Tachimukai, Fubuki y hasta Haruna tuvieron intervenir para que no matara al pobre de Ryuuji.

Y entonces, no solo descubrieron que no habían sido los únicos afectados, también descubrieron que Suzuno Fuusuke no tenía pudor alguno. Porque, no les sorprendió tanto verlo con el cabello algo largo y con unas bien pronunciadas curvas. No, lo que les sorprendió fue verlo con solo una toalla cubriendo lo necesario.

Y lo repito…

¡¿Qué demonios les había pasado?

* * *

Ah~ Pobre de los chicos x'DD! Ahora las dudas ¿Que le habrá pasado a Terumi? ¿Por que Suzuno apareció con sólo usa misera toalla? ¿Por qué cree que los culpables de su desdicha son Kazemaru y los demás? ¿Quien es el culpable de todo esto? ¡Descubrandolo en el siguiente capi! ¡Ahí veremos la verdad de Suzuno x'DD!

Ya en serio, el proximo capi se centrará en Suzuno x3! Suzuno se me hace tan cute *O*! Me base en las imagenes de zerochan de Suzuno~ Si las quieren ver diganme, aunque seguro ya las han visto x'DD! Con el cabello desordenado *O*!

Se me hizo cómico escribir cuando Midorikawa comparaba el tamaño de sus pechos, él me cae tan genial x'DDD. Pobre Fubuki, abrá quedado traumado x'DD~

Haruna tiene razón, Tachi es tan cute *O*

Espero les haya gustado el capi x3!

Sin más, me despido~! Bye~!

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO~!

* * *

_¿Review?_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**_v_**


	3. Chapter 2

¡Hola, hola! Aqui el capi 2!

**Advertencias:** Gender Bending. OOC. Lenguaje fuerte (?

* * *

******Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Si me perteneciera, Midorikawa ahorita estaría en Inazuma JAPAN.

**Summary: **¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo! ¡Esto es ilógico, totalmente estúpido! '¿¡Pero qué demonios es esto! ?' '¡Me estoy desangrando!' 'Por kami, por kami, mis pechos…' '¿S-Somos chicas?' Era una pesadilla.

* * *

**We aren't girls!**

**Cap. 2: **_¿Suzuno también?_

**_-Flash Back-_**

Sintió los primeros rayos del sol colándose por su ventana. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y clavó su azul mirada en el techo de la habitación. Frunció el ceño, enojado. Había tenido otro de esos sueños donde él y el ex –capitán de Prominence iban a una cita y todo salía mal. Cómo había sido el sábado pasado.

Gruñó al recordar ese día. Al fin, el muy idiota le había pedido una cita. Al principio todo había salido bien, habían ido al parque para comer helado (Por petición de Suzuno). Pero, cuando se estaba poniendo el sol, el muy idiota de Nagumo lo llevó a la parte más baja de la ciudad, a un motel. Fusuuke lo único que hizo fue plantarle un fuerte golpe en el estómago, para luego irse indignado del lugar. ¡Todo había sido la culpa de ese idiota! ¡Nadie va a un motel para su primera cita! ¿¡Por quién lo tomaba?¡

Por el resto de ese día, ninguno de los dos se habló, algo que extrañó mucho a sus compañeros de departamento. El domingo ni hablar, Suzuno ignoraba toda disculpa de ese idiota.

Suspiró. No lo iba a perdonar fácilmente y Haruya lo sabía muy bien.

Se levantó y se extrañó un poco al sentirse más pesado, pero no le tomó importancia. Posó su mirada sobre la otra cama intacta de la habitación. Midorikawa no había dormido ahí, lo sabía porque este siempre dejaba la cama hecha un caos cuando se levantaba. Ignoró ese hecho y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose al baño, no sin antes tomar una toalla limpia.

Por lo que se veía, Hiroto ya se había ido a la escuela y Osamu al trabajo. Seguro Hiroto decidió dejarlo durmiendo por temor a que se enojara, cosa que le agradeció. Ya se había hecho un poco tarde, pero no le tomó importancia, después de todo él ya estaba acostumbrado.

Había estado viviendo con ellos desde hace un par de años. Todo había comenzado porque ya no querían seguir estudiar en el Instituto Alien, sino que querían estudiar en Raimon. Hitomiko les entendió a la perfección, pero ellos ya no podían seguir viviendo en Sun Garden. Les dolió mucho dejar a sus amigos de la infancia, pero tuvieron que hacerlo, además hasta ahora entre ellos se mantienen en contacto (En especial Midorikawa con Diam). Compraron un departamento con ayuda de Hitomiko y habían puesto a cargo de ellos a Osamu. El departamento no era pequeño, era perfecto para los cinco. Contaba con tres habitaciones grandes, pero un solo baño (Era un infierno cuando se bañaban). Mientras que Midorikawa y él (Suzuno no quiso dormir en la misma habitación que el pervertido de Haruya, mucho menos con el cínico de Hiroto) dormían en una habitación, Hiroto y Nagumo dormían en otra. Osamu, al ser el mayor se había quedado con una habitación para él sólo, ante los reclamos de Midorikawa y Nagumo (el primero porque le gustaba molestar a su amigo Osamu y el segundo porque era un envidioso).

Aún perdido en sus recuerdos, entró al baño. Poco a poco se fue quitando la ropa, primero su pantalón de dormir, su polo y por último sus bóxers. Fue demasiado tarde cuando notó que le faltaba algo muy importante y le sobraba mucho. Bajó su mirada solo para encontrarse con un par de pechos.

Silencio.

—… ¡¿Pero qué demonios? —Su ahora voz femenina solo lo hizo desconcertar aún más.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras seguía examinando su propio cuerpo, el cual ya creía que no era suyo. Bajó su mirada hasta su entrepierna y no encontró nada. Se asustó ¡¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

Envolvió su cuerpo con la toalla que había traído, tratando de cubrir lo necesario. Salió de baño y se dispuso a buscar al culpable de esa estúpida broma. ¡Sí, porque debía ser una broma! Se dispuso a salir del departamento y buscar al culpable de su desdicha cuando notó que al lado del pastel que había comido la noche pasada (No le había invitado a nadie, porque era su sabor favorito), había una nota que no había estado ahí antes. La tomó entre sus manos ahora femeninas y la leyó:

¡Hola Suzuno!

¡Espero que te haya gustado mucho el pastel que te envíanos!

Oh… y que no te sorprendas tanto encontrarte como chica, es normal después de comer el pastel.

… Mido-chan tenía razón, debimos decírtelo antes, pero no importa ahora.

¡Te queremos, Kaze-chan, Fubu-chan, Mido-chan y Tachi-chan!

¡Nos vemos, si es que te pasas por la escuela!

¡Adiós!

Frunció el ceño. Arrugo el pequeño papel haciéndolo una bola y lo tiro lejos de él. ¡Ahora ese grupo de idiotas se la pagarían! ¡Se estaban burlando de él!

—¡Van a ver cuando los encuentre! —Exclamaba el chico dispuesto a ir a buscar a los culpables. Ya se andaba imaginando mil formas de torturarlos.

—¿S-Suzuno?

Una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación. Se quedó congelado y como si fuera un robot volteó a ver al dueño de aquella voz. No se sorprendió al ver a Nagumo frente a él, conocía esa molesta voz a la perfección.

—Suzuno —volvió a llamarlo— ¿Eres tú? — Preguntó sorprendido, examinando de pies a cabeza a la albina frente a él. Tuvo que taparse la nariz con su mano para que Fuusuke no viera el hilo de sangre que salía por este. ¡Por kami! ¡No todos los días veías al chico que te gusta convertido en mujer y con sólo una toalla tapando lo necesario! ¡Además, por favor! ¡Fuusuke estaba muy bien proporcionado, cualquiera hubiera pasado por lo mismo!

Suzuno lo miró fijamente.

—…

—…

—Boo —Soltó la ahora chica, aún con la voz monótona; inclinó la cabeza un lado, mientras mostraba ambas palmas de sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Para los ojos de Haruya (y cualquiera) la expresión que hizo Fuusuke fue tan adorable, que terminó yéndose de espaldas con un gran chorro de sangre saliendo por su nariz. No hay que ser astutos para saber que Haruya ya andaba pensando perversidades con el ex –capitán de Diamond Dust.

Suzuno rodó los ojos al ver a su compañero tirado en el suelo alrededor de un gran charco de sangre e inconsciente. Ya se esperaba una reacción así de parte de Nagumo. Suspiró y sin perder más tiempo, salió del departamento olvidando el hecho de que iba _semi-desnuda_.

Primero iría por Ichirouta, sería el primero en caer. ¡Pagarían su estúpida broma!

Le importaba una mierda las miradas de los demás. ¡Todo sería por ese cuarteto de idiotas! ¡Sabía que no debía de mezclarse con ese grupo de inútiles! ¡Sólo le traía desgracia!

Con esos pensamientos, divisó la casa de Kazemaru. Se dirigió directo al lugar, sólo para tocar el timbre. Esperaría pacientemente hasta que abrieran la puerta.

…

¡A la mierda!

Y sin más, comenzó a patear y golpear la puerta con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Escuchó voces en el interior, y sólo ahí decidió parar. Y justo en el momento en que vio el cabello azul del propietario de la casa, dejó salir sus instintos asesinos.

—¡Oye sueltalo! —escuchó. No le importó.

¡Los mataría uno por uno sin importar que!

**-Fin Flash Back-**

—Y eso fue lo que pasó —Terminó de relatar Suzuno.

El grupo de 'chicas' se encontraban en esos momentos en la sala de Kazemaru, tomando como gente civilizada una taza de té. Haruna había sido la única que pudo razonar con Fuusuke, para que calmara y puedan hablar tranquilamente.

—Así que recibiste una carta de los chicos —Dijo algo pensativa Haruna, luego volteó a ver al grupo de 'chicas', como preguntándoles sobre la carta. Kazemaru fue el primero en captar la idea.

—Pero Suzuno-san, nosotros no enviamos ninguna carta —contestó mirándolo seriamente

—Además también estamos en las mismas —Interrumpió Midorikawa. Sus amigos se soprendieron al ver la seriedad de este.

—Entonces ¿Quién fue? —Preguntó Suzuno entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Creemos que fue T-Terumi-san —contestó temeroso Tachimukai, al notar la fría mirada de Suzuno sobre él.

—… —Suzuno.

—… —'Las demás'.

—¡Lo voy a matar! —Se paró de golpe mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—¡¿Ven?¡ ¡Les dije que matemos a Terumi! ¡Pero ustedes nunca me hacen caso!

—¡Midorikawa, cállate!

—¡S-Suzuno-san al menos ponte algo! ¡No puedes pasearte por las calles con una toalla!

—¡AAHH! ¡Vamos a quedarnos así para siempre! ¡Buaaaah!

—T-Tachi, calmate…

—¡Buaaaaahh!

—Estamos perdidos… —Murmuró Fubuki, mientras se golpeaba suavemente la cara con la palma de su mano.

* * *

—Endo ¿Y Kazemaru? —Hiroto miró con curiosidad a su amigo. Se encontraban en el salón de clases, en ese momento sólo estaban ellos junto con otros alumnos, ya que aún era temprano.

—Puede que venga tarde —contestó Endo— Seguro que los demás no despertaron a tiempo.

—¿Lo demás? —Hiroto alzó una ceja curioso.

—Sí, me refiero a Midorikawa, Tachimukai y Fubuki —contestó sonriéndole— Kazemaru me contó que recién harían el trabajo que nos dejaron para mañana —Se quedó un momento pensativo— Seguro que ellos se quedaron en su casa —Terminó de contarle.

'_Así que por eso llamó tan tarde'_ Sintió una punzada de culpa. No debió de gritarle a Miodorikawa, pero es que ¡él no explica bien!

**-Flash Back-**

Hiroto se movió incómoda en la cama. Miró el reloj inquisitivamente. La 1 de la mañana. ¡¿Dónde mierda estaba Midorikawa a esas horas?¡

'Tal vez esté con su novio' Recordó las palabras burlonas de Haruya antes de irse a dormir.

¡Mierda! ¡Midorikawa NO tenía un novio!

Se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación para irse a la sala a ver un poco de televisión. Al menos así se entretendría un rato.

Pero al sólo momento de sentarse en el sofá, el teléfono sonó. Hiroto sin pensarlo dos veces lo contestó.

—¿Moshi Moshi? —Pedía mentalmente que fuera el peliverde.

—_¡Hola Hiroto! _—Saludó alegremente el mencionado.

—…

—… ¿Hiroto?

—¡¿Qué horas son estas para llamar?¡ ¡¿Dónde mierda estás? ¡¿Crees que esto es gracioso?¡ ¡Será mejor que regreses a casa en este momento! —Gritó Hiroto furioso.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Cuidado Hiroto, que no estoy de humor para tus gritos y tu complejo de hermano sobreprotector! —Dijo en broma— Me duele el trasero y Kazemaru está que molesta para que durmamos… —Trató de tranquilizarlo, pero sólo empeoró las cosas, ya que Hiroto malinterpretó toda la oración.

—¡¿Estás con Kazemaru?¡ ¡¿Qué mierda han estado haciendo?¡ —Se notaba a leguas que estaba celoso.

Midorikawa no era paciente y tampoco lo serie esta vez.

—¡Mierda, Hiroto cállate! —Gritó— ¡Déjame terminar de hablar!

—¡No! ¡Quiero que regreses ahora mismo y que no te vuelvas acercar a Kazemaru! —Eso enfureció a Midorikawa.

—¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a decir con quien puedo estar o no! ¡Yo me meto con quien se me dé la gana!

—Así como lo hiciste con Diam —Murmuró. Midorikawa no lo soportó más.

—¡No te metas con Diam! —Gruñó— ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablar de él! ¡No lo conoces!

—¡Seguro que tu si y muy bien! —Gruñó, dando a entender el doble sentido de la oración.

—¡Eres un completo idiota! ¡Diam ha sido mi amigo desde que tengo memoria! ¡Al contrario que tu, él siempre ha estado a mi lado! ¡Tú sólo tratas de sustituirlo, cosa que nunca harás! ¡Nunca te voy a considerar un amigo si sigues así! ¡Vete a la mierda! —Y sin más colgó, dejando a Hiroto solo.

A pesar de que Midorikawa había colgado, Hiroto aún tenía el teléfono en la oreja.

—Eso es porque yo no quiero ser tu amigo… quiero ser algo más —Murmuró para sí mismo, antes colgar. Dio media vuelta y vio a sus compañeros de departamento asomándose desde sus habitaciones. Hiroto suspiró y pasó de ellos, yéndose a dormir. Ninguno hizo comentario alguno.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Kiyama dejó caer la cabeza en el pupitre rendido, murmurando algo así como 'Soy una mierda'.

Endo lo miró con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Endo —Llamó Goenji que había entrado al salón— ¿Qué le pasa a Hiroto?

—Hola Goenji —Lo saludó— Está así desde hace un rato.

Goenji no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a golpear la cabeza de Hiroto con un libro.

—¡Hey! —Hiroto se levantó de golpe, sobándose la cabeza— Goenji, no hagas eso —Lo miró algo molesto

—Lo siento, pero me desesperas cuando te pones así —suspiró, mientras se sentaba en su lugar, entre Endo y la ventana. Hiroto estaba delante de Goenji.

Los tres amigos quedaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Hola Endo, Goenji, Hiroto —Saludó Kidou, entrando junto a Genda, quien también lo saludó. Ambos se sentaron cerca de los otros tres.

—Hola Kidou, Genda —Saludaron los tres a la vez.

—¿Y Sakuma? —Preguntó Endo al ver que no estaba con ellos.

—Pasamos por su casa, pero no estaba —contestó Genda— Pensamos que se había adelantado, pero veo que no… —Murmuró algo preocupado.

—No te preocupes Genda, sino llega a clases, lo iremos a ver luego —aseguró el de rastras. Genda asintió y se dedicó a ver hacia la puerta, esperando a que tal vez entrara el chico.

—Oh, ahí está Fudou —Dijo Genda, al ver entrar al estratega. Este los vio desinteresadamente, pero al ver al de googles palideció y se dirigió rápidamente a su lugar, alejado de ellos— ¿Y a este que mosca le picó? —Observó a sus amigos, estos se encogieron de hombros también extrañados.

Mientras, con Fudou.

'_¡Oh mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Y mierda!_' Se repetía mentalmente el estratega _'¡Se supone que Kidou también debió de… Ah, mierda! ¡Tengo que avisarle a Kageyama!_'

Poco a poco, el salón se comenzó a llenar. Sólo faltaban algunos minutos para que tocara el timbre para dar inicio a clases.

Y justo en ese momento, Nagumo Haruya entró al salón a medio vestir. Tenía la camisa de la escuela abierta, dejando al descubierto su pecho.

—¡Hirotooooooo! —Haruya casi se lanzó sobre el ojiverde— ¡No lo vas a creer pero hoy en la mañana vi a Suzuno-! —Trató de decir, zarandeando al pobre Kiyama.

—¡Nagumo! —La maestra (que no era más que la típica anciana amargada y refinada) ya había entrado a la clase, mirando con recelo a Haruya, quien le sostuvo la mirada— ¡Haga el favor de arreglarse la camisa! —Regañó roja de vergüenza y rabia.

—Ni que no hubiera visto el cuerpo de un chico antes, oh cierto, usted es virgen —Y sin más, rió fuertemente. Los demás, en la clase también rieron.

—¡Nagumo! —Regañó de nuevo.

—¡Pero es la verdad!

—¡A la oficina del director, AHORA!

—Ya que —Y sin más, salió del aula con las manos en los bolsillos no sin antes voltear a ver a Hiroto y los demás— Después les cuento que pasó —Dijo con diversión.

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí desconcertados. Y así fue comenzó una larga y aburrida clase.

* * *

—Al menos Suzuno-san ya anda vestido —Suspiró Haruna.

—La verdad, no me importa si voy con ropa o no —contestó Fuusuke.

—Ya lo notamos —respondieron a la vez todos con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Así que… Nagumo te vio —Kazemaru miró a Suzuno.

—Sí, pero de seguro que piensa que fue un sueño —Dijo para restarle importancia.

—Cierto, Nagumo siempre se olvida de esas cosas —Rió Midorikawa. Suzuno lo miró.

—Midorikawa, ¿Qué pasó anoche? —Ryuuji lo miró con algo de temor tras esa pregunta— Hiroto estaba muy enojado.

—Nah, ese idiota anda exagerando de más —sonrió forzadamente— Sólo estaba algo frustrado, supongo.

_'¿Frustrado?_' Pensaron todos extrañados. Pero todos optaron por no seguir preguntando.

—Bien, hemos perdido mucho tiempo hablando —Haruna miró a 'las chicas'— ¡Vamos de compras! —sus ojitos brillaron de la emoción.

—Noo —Fue la contestación general, excepto por Suzuno, quien sólo los miraba con frialdad.

Ese sería un largo día.

* * *

Nagumo corrió hacia los chicos, después de haber escapado de la maestra.

—¡Al fin pude deshacerme de esa vieja! —Miró hacia todos lados, cerciorándose de que no había ningún maestro cerca.

—Bien, Nagumo ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Hiroto. A su lado, estaban Goenji, Endo y Tsunami, quien era un año mayor que ellos por lo que sólo se podían ver en los recesos.

—Hiroto ¿Sigues de malas por lo de ayer? —Los demás le miraron curiosos— ¡Vamos, Midorikawa y Kazemaru no pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas! —resopló.

—Cierra la boca —Gruñó Hiroto. Endo le puso una mano en el hombro de Hiroto para que se calmara antes de que se le tire encima a Haruya. Goenji hizo lo mismo con Nagumo, pero a este le pidió que cerrar la boca de una buena vez.

Tsunami puso sus manos tras la nuca y miró a los cuatro.

—Esto se está poniendo tenso —Parpadeó— ¡Anímense! —sonrió alegremente. Los cuatro le miraron como bicho raro, para después suspirar.

—Bien, Nagumo ¿decías? —Goenji miró a Haruya como diciéndole 'Habla rápido, no tengo todo el día'. Nagumo suspiró y luego sonrió.

—¡Hoy en la mañana he creído en Kami! —Los chicos se quedaron callados, mirándolo raro— ¡He visto a Suzuno con toalla!

—¿Y qué? —Hiroto alzó una ceja— No es la primera vez —se encogió de hombros.

—¡Per esta vez fue diferente! —Se defendió Haruya— ¡Suzuno tenía cuerpo de mujer! —Silencio.

…

—Ya está delirando —Comentó Tsunami. Goenji asintió.

—¿Te encuentras bien Nagumo? —Preguntó Endo.

—Creo que pensar tanto en Suzuno te está afectando —Hiroto lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿No… me creen? —Nagumo se quedó quieto, mirando a sus amigos. Todos negaron. Su sonrisa se borró y los miró seriamente— ¡No miento! ¡Lo juro! ¡Yo lo vi, tenía los pechos grandes! —Exclamó indignado— ¡¿Por qué creen que no vino hoy?¡

—Te lo he dicho, no comas dulces en la noche —Dice Hiroto. Y en ese momento toca la campana.

—Será mejor ir a clase —Dice Endo. Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a caminar, dejando a Nagumo atrás.

—¡Pero estoy diciendo la verdad! —Gritaba mientras lo seguía, pero estos simplemente lo ignoraban.

No sabían cuánta razón tenía.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Espero les aya gustado eset nuevo capi, a mi no me ha gustado nada x'DDD. Asi que den sus opniniones owo!

La verdad es que no sabía como ponerle de titulo a este capi, al final terminó con un '¿Suzuno también?' xDD

En este capi no sale mucho Haruna y al fin salieron los chicos x'DDD, LOL, no le creen a Nagumo xDDD ¿Que le habrá pasado a Sakuma? Seguro que todos ya lo saben x'DDD. Y no salió Terumi :(, pero les aseguro que en los proximos capis si sale, tendrá al menos su mini-escenita D

Por cierto, aqui les dejo un avance x'D! Supuestamente esto es lo que sucederá más adelante -no estoy segura si en el proximo capi owo-, pero ya lo tengo planeado x'D.

¡Nos leemos pronto, bye~bye!

PD: Para los que me están pidiendo fics ¿Me darían alguna idea, la temática, por fa O;? Gracias~

* * *

**Avance** (?

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿G-Goenji-kun?

—¿Fubuki?

**.:O:.**

—Eh, jejeje… ¿Hola?

—¡Ja! ¡Se los dije! ¡Suzuno era una mujer!

—Cierra el pico, Nagumo

**.:O:.**

—¡No pienso ir a la escuela así!

—¡Midorikawa, por favor!

—¡Noooooooo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Auxuliooooooo!

**.:O:.**

—¿A-Aphrodi?

—No pregunten

—Pero si tú… eres… una chica, entonces ¿quien fue?

—Pregúntaselo a Fudou

**.:O:.**

—Kageyama, nos han descubierto

—Estamos perdidos mí querido Fudou

—Sufriremos la ira de seis mujeres…

—Siete

—¿Siete? ¿A quién…?

—Sólo ten cuidado con los pingüinos

* * *

_¿Review?_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	4. Chapter 3

Hola~Hola! Espero les guste el capi nuevo! (:!

* * *

******Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Si me perteneciera, Midorikawa ahorita estaría en Inazuma JAPAN.

**Summary: **¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo! ¡Esto es ilógico, totalmente estúpido! '¿¡Pero qué demonios es esto! ?' '¡Me estoy desangrando!' 'Por kami, por kami, mis pechos…' '¿S-Somos chicas?' Era una pesadilla.

* * *

**We aren't Girls!**

**Cap. 3:**_ ¡Cuidado por donde vas!_

—Esto es incómodo…

—¿Y tú lo dices? Al menos no tienes frío en el trasero… ¡No entiendo como las chicas pueden usar falda!

—Shh, cállate Midorikawa, a nadie le importa si tienes frío o no.

—¡Calla mata-osos!

—¿Pueden callarse de una vez? Llaman mucho la atención.

Haruna suspiró pesadamente, al ver como los chicos se peleaban verbalmente. En las horas que ya llevaba con ellos, se había acostumbrado a sus peleas. Había estado comprando por horas, tuvieron que regresar a casa de Kazemaru para dejar las compras, ya que irían a comer por ahí. Todo había salido bien, excepto cuando fueron a comprar lencería, había sido muy vergonzoso.

Los chicos habían hecho todo un escándalo en la tienda. Primero, porque ellos no sabían que era lencería; segundo, unas de las encargadas (según Midorikawa, una pervertida) les había preguntado cómo eran sus novios; tercero, las habían llevado a la parte más apartada del local para enseñarles prendas muy diminutas para sus gustos; y cuarto, tuvieron que llevarse al menos una prenda de esas. Nadie sabía cómo al final las habían convencido.

Todo había sido un martirio, pero al final salieron ilesas.

Dio otro suspiro, para luego observar a la chica a su lado, la cual era la más tranquila entre todas. Fuusuke caminaba tranquilamente, cómo si el hecho de ser ahora mujer no le importara. No pudo evitar tener curiosidad, después de todo nunca se sabía que es lo que pensaba Suzuno.

—Suzuno-san —llamó, ignorando la nueva pelea de sus amigos. El peliblanco la miró interrogante— Etto… Me preguntaba si usted… bueno… —Comenzó a balbucear.

—Si te preguntas porque estoy tan tranquilo es fácil —cortó, dejándola atónita— No es la gran cosa —se encogió de hombros.

—¿No… es la gran cosa? —Repitió extrañada. El albino asintió para luego agregar.

—Hombres y mujeres son lo mismo —Miró hacia el frente, donde Midorikawa y Kazemaru se jalaban de los cabellos— Comen, duermen, se ejercitan —Observó como Fubuki y Tachimukai trataban de detenerlos— No hay mucha diferencia.

Haruna se sorprendió por la respuesta tan simple de Suzuno.

—Pero… ¿Y los…? —Trató de preguntar, pero Suzuno la interrumpió.

—Son detalles —La miró— Además, no soy como ese cuarteto de idiotas —Señalando al grupo de chicas que se seguían peleando— Yo si tome las clases de educación sexual —Terminó de decir para seguir caminando, pasando de largo a sus amigos— Iré a comprarme helado, nos vemos luego Haruna-chan —Se despidió, moviendo levemente su mano.

Haruna se quedó atónita en su lugar, viendo como se alejaba el albino. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y murmuró:

—Definitivamente es el más tranquilo —Dio un largo suspiro, volteando a ver a sus amigos— ¡Oigan chicos, sigamos caminan…do! —Pero al no ver a nadie, se alarmó— ¡¿Pero a donde se han ido?

Mientras, unas cuadras más allá.

—¡Oigan, suéltenme! ¡Maldición! —Gritaba Midorikawa, tratando de soltarse del agarre de unos policías que se los llevaban por 'Perturbar el orden en una zona pública'.

—Midorikawa, cállate que lo estás poniendo peor —Murmuró Kazemaru, lo suficientemente alto para que sólo Ryuuji lo escuchara. Este chasqueó la lengua enojado.

—Oficiales, todo es culpa de esas dos idiotas —Señalando al peliverde y peliazul— Nosotras sólo tratábamos de detenerlas —Se excusó Fubuki, refriéndose a ellos como 'ellas' para que no hayan confusiones.

'Bien hecho Fubuki' Pensaron Kazemaru y Midorikawa 'Así no nos tacharán de raros' Luego de comprender la frase '¡Maldito traidor!'

—Lo siento jovencitas —El oficial las miró seriamente— Al llegar a la jefatura, llamaremos a sus padres

—¡¿QUÉ? —Se exaltaron. Los cuatro por un momento se olvidaron que no tenían padres o que no estaban en la ciudad.

—¡No puede hacer eso! —Gritó Midorikawa y en un acto reflejo, estúpidamente golpea al policía en sus partes íntimas. Sus amigos no pudieron evitar sentir el dolor de aquel pobre hombre que de seguro tenía una hermosa familia.

El pobre oficial de policía se retorcía en el suelo, ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus camaradas. Sus compañeros miraron enojados a las cuatro chicas.

Ryuuji retrocedió unos pasos, asustado.

—Etto… yo… —Trataba de decir, con la cara aterrada. Se quedó un momento en silencio, para luego gritar— ¡Corraaan! —Y salir corriendo a toda velocidad empujando a su paso a toda persona que se le cruzase en el camino, seguido de sus amigos.

—¡ALTO AHÍ! —Gritaron los policías, siguiéndolas.

—¡Eres un imbécil Midorikawa! —Ichirouta miraba asesinamente a Midorikawa— ¡Mira todo lo que has hecho! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

—¡Cállate y corre! —Gritaba Ryuuji.

—¡Chicos, nos van alcanzar! —Unas cascaditas salían de los ojos de Tachimukai.

—¡No te preocupes Tachi, pronto los perderemos! —Sonrió Fubuki, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Tachi sólo asintió no muy convencido.

Corrieron por unos minutos, hasta que Kazemaru divisó un callejón, así que jalando a Midorikawa (que estaba un poco más adelante) y a Tachimukai (que por la desesperación corrió aún más rápido para alcanzar a ambos pelilargos, quedando casi a un lado de Kazemaru) se metió en él.

—¿Qué estás…? —Midorikawa trató de reclamarle, pero Ichirouta rápidamente le tapó la boca, ya que en esos momentos pasaban los policías. Estos se detuvieron, buscándolos con la mirada. Los chicos se quedaron estáticos, esperando ansiosos a que se fueran. Se relajaron al escuchar como uno de los policías decía algo como 'No están acá, sigamos buscando' y se iban.

—Bien pensado Kazemaru —Alegó Tachimukai sonriéndole. Midorikawa sólo desvió la mirada y murmuró algo parecido a un 'Gracias'.

Ichirouta soltó un suspiro, observó a sus dos compañeros y… Esperen ¿Dos?

—Chicos… ¿Y Fubuki?

Silencio.

—¡FUBUKI! —Y sin más, salieron del callejón corriendo en busca del peliplata.

* * *

Haruna se encontraba desesperada, buscando a sus amigos. ¡¿Pero dónde demonios se podían haber metido? ¡No estaban por ninguna parte!

'Tranquila, Haruna. Ellos son fuertes, juegan fútbol, son chicos… ¡convertidos en mujeres!' Sacudía violentamente la cabeza '¿Y si algún depravado trata de aprovecharse de ellos? ¡No sabrán cómo defenderse! Tal vez si hubieran sido hombres, pero… ¡Por Kami, necesito encontrarlos!' Pensaba alarmada, mientras seguía corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, buscándolos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya era muy tarde, ya casi serían las seis de la tarde. Siguió corriendo hasta que chocó contra alguien.

—¡L-Lo siento! —Se disculpó rápidamente.

—¿Haruna-chan? —La voz tintineante llamó su atención, observó a la persona frente a ella y se sintió algo aliviada. Era Suzuno— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó al ver que Haruna estaba nerviosa.

—¡Suzuno-san qué bueno que te he encontrado! —Exclamó. El ex-chico asintió levemente.

—¿Y los demás? —Preguntó. Otonashi se tensó a lo que Fuusuke frunció el ceño— ¿Dónde se metió ese cuarteto de idiotas?

—N-No lo sé, cuando te fuiste desparecieron —Contestó la chica. Fuusuke dio un suspiro exasperado.

—Será mejor encontrarlos, no sabemos que les pueda pasar —Dijo mirando a Haruna, ella asintió.

'Espero que los chicos estén bien' Pensó la Otonashi.

* * *

—¿Lo encontraron? —Preguntó Kazemaru. Tanto Tachimukai como Midorikawa negaron. Ichirouta sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Dónde se había metido Shirou? El peliplata –después de Tachimukai- era el de complexión más débil entre ellos, por así decirlo; si, podría tener mucha fuerza para jugar al futbol y vencer a un oso… ¡pero eso sólo era cuando tenía un balón junto a él!

Fuera de la canchas, Fubuki era un chico indefenso y angelical. Y ahora convertido en chica… ¡Era mucho peor!

—Kazemaru —el nombrado volteó a ver a Ryuuji, este tenía un semblante serio y preocupado. Kazemaru sabía lo que pensaba, no era tan difícil darse cuenta, estaba preocupado por Shirou. Observó a Tachimukai, este tenía una mirada preocupada.

—Lo encontraremos —aseguró Kazemaru, tratando de sonreír para tranquilizarlos pero sin éxito. Tachimukai tan sólo bajo la mirada, preguntándose donde estaría el peliplata. Mientras que Midorikawa soltó un gruñido y apretó los puños, no se perdonaría si le pasaba algo a Shirou.

Ryuuji giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a seguir buscando, pero chocó con algo que lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos.

Un grupo de chicos (cuatro para ser exactos) estaba delante de ellos.

Tal vez no había sido la mejor opción re-encontrarse en un callejón algo apartado de las personas.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí —El chico con el que había chocado Midorikawa sonrió malicioso— Si son unas lindas señoritas.

—Jefe, tal vez podamos divertirnos con ellas —Rió uno detrás de él. Otro se relamió los labios observando fijamente a Kazemaru, quien se estremeció ante eso. Tachimukai comenzó a temblar, asustado.

—Vamos a divertirnos—el 'jefe' sonrió lascivamente— Ven aquí preciosa —Dijo mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia Midorikawa, quien frunció el ceño. Estaba furioso, primero es convertido en chica, ¡luego lo obligan a usar una condenada falda!, después uno de sus amigos desaparece y ahora esto. ¡Ningún idiota le dice preciosa y sale ileso!

De un rápido movimiento logró golpear a aquel sujeto en el estómago, luego le dio una patada en la espalda para después empujar su cabeza hacia la pared dejandolo inconsciente.

Los ojos de sus amigos y de los otros tres chicos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Cómo mierda…?

Midorikawa pateó con fuerza uno de los costados del sujeto que yacía inconsciente, se escuchó un crack pero no lo tomó en cuenta. Bufó molesto y se dio la vuelta, observando a los otros tres. Necesitaba descargar su furia.

—¿Quién sigue?

Los otros tres se miraron entre sí, pero no se hicieron esperar y se abalanzaron hacia la peliverde para vengar a su jefe. Midorikawa comenzó a defenderse y mandar golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Kazemaru sacudió la cabeza. Todos sabían que Midorikawa tenía un límite, pero nunca lo habían visto en ese estado donde sin importarle que se desquitara con golpes. Kazemaru frunció el ceño al ver a uno de los sujetos tomaba a Ryuuji por la cintura, mientras los otros dos se le acercaban. Esto se estaba poniendo feo.

Volteó a ver a Tachimukai pidiéndole que no se moviera. Yuukia asintió nervioso.

Se acercó al sujeto que mantenía sujeto a Ryuuji y lo pateó en la espalda, haciendo que suelte a su amigo. Ryuuji lo miró agradecido, para luego centrarse en los tres sujetos. Pronto se envieron en vueltos entre golpes, patadas e incluso insultos.

Tachi observó con terror y asombro como sus amigos hacían polvo a esos sujetos. Esos dos hacían una buena combinación, Kazemaru era rápido y ágil mientras que Midorikawa era fuerte. Genial, el único débil ahí, era él.

Esuchó un quejido a su lado. No se había cuando el jefe de aquellos chicos se había levantado, pero lo que si sabía era que estaba en problemas puesto que él estaba sólo e indefenso.

Condenada suerte.

El sujeto miró con furia a Kazemaru y Midorikawa que seguían entretenidos peleando, luego posó su mirada sobre el pequeño portero, quien se estremeció. Mientras este se acercaba, Tachimukai retrocedía, pronto chocó contra la pared. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero no ocurrió nada. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio frente a él no dejó perplejo.

Suzuno había mandado a volar al sujeto de una patada prácticamente incrustándolo en la pared.

Todos miraron a Fuusuke con cierto miedo y asombro. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta fuerza? Y… ¿De dónde había salido Fuusuke?

—Será mejor que se larguen si no quieren morir ahogados en su propia sangre —La fría voz de Fuusuke se hizo escuchar. Los sujetos se estremecieron, para luego tomar a su líder caído y salir huyendo.

Midorikawa sacudió su ropa mientras ayudaba a Kazemaru a levantarse. La pelea se había puesto fea, si Suzuno no hubiera aparecido tal vez hubieran quedado peor.

Yuuki suspiró aliviado al ver a sus amigos bien.

—¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? —Haruna se acercó a ellos preocupada. Al ver que sólo estaban sucios suspiró aliviada— ¿Pero que sucedió?

—Esos idiotas aparecieron y trataron de 'divertirse con nosotros' —Gruñó en respuesta Midorikawa cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo buenos es que estamos bien —suspiró Kazemaru, luego miró a Fuusuke— Que bueno que apareciste Suzuno, gracias por ayudar a Tachi

Tachimukai sonrió agradecido y tímidamente dijo un 'Gracias'.

Fuusuke curvó ligeramente los labios en una sonrisa, pero pronto esta desapareció al darse cuenta de algo.

—¿Dónde está Fubuki?

* * *

Genial, mil veces genial.

Se cruzó de brazos y trató de darse calor. Era ya de noche y no había casi ningún alma en la zona comercial; tenía frio, hambre y sueño. ¿Dónde se había metido sus amigos?

Soltó un suspiro, solo faltaba que lo trataran de vio—

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí —Escuchó una voz tras de él.

Él y su bocaza.

Volteó algo nervioso, encontrándose con un chico un par de años mayor que él. Tenía una gorra que tapaba sus cabellos oscuros.

—Pero si es una linda chica loli —Dijo otro más, al lado del pellinegro.

—Se ve muy linda —Sonrió maliciosamente— Pero se vería mucho mejor sin toda esa ropa puesta —Rió perversamente.

—Tienes razón —Poco a poco ambos sujetos se fueron acercando a él.

¿Dónde había un balón cuando lo necesitaba?

—Por favor no me hagan nada —Pidió mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia tras, asustado.

—Pero si nos divertiremos de lo lindo esta noche —Rieron ante eso. Pronto, Shirou se encontró acorralado contra la pared por el pelinegro. Se aterró. Trató de zafarse, pero este lo apretó más contra la pared— He~He~, cuidado que no quiero que tu lindo cuerpecito se maltrate —Rió con más fuerza.

—Déjame algo a mí también —Reprochó el otro, el pelinegro asintió de mala gana.

Shirou sintió como las manos del pelinegro se adentraban bajo su playera. Forcejeó, trató de gritar, pero el otro fue más hábil y bruscamente lo tiró al suelo. Algo aturdido, sintió como algo tapaba su boca. Aquellos sujetos le habían amarrado un trapo para que no gritara.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado —Le susurró al oído, Shirou se estremeció. El pelinegro estaba sobre él— Tendremos que hacerlo por las malas.

Shirou abrió los ojos horrorizados al sentir como ese sujeto desgarraba su playera. Trató de gritar, pero el trapo se lo impedía.

¡Que alguien lo ayudase! ¡Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Suzuno, Atsuya…! ¡Cualquiera! ¡Sólo quería que lo ayudaran!

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos.

…

¡Geonji!

Y cómo si hubiera sido un llamado hacia el cielo, el peso sobre él desapareció. Escuchó unos quejidos y luego unos insultos. Abrió los sólo para encontrarse con una capucha roja. Sorprendido observó como el sujeto que antes trataba de abusar de él, trataba de levantarse del suelo siendo ayudado por su amigo.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —Preguntó furioso, lanzándose sobre él junto a su amigo. Los golpes no se hicieron esperar, pero el vencedor fue el goleador de fuego— ¡Esto no se quedará así! —Gritó mientras salía huyendo.

Goenji soltó un suspiro. Había sido buena idea pasar por ese lugar, sino no hubiera salvado a esa chica. Volteó a verla, estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza baja. Se encontraba sucia, su playera desagarrada y su largo cabello plateado desordenado. Por un momento la imagen de un chico angelical pasó por su mente al ver el color de su cabello.

—Oye —La llamó tratando de sonar amable— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Se agachó frente a ella.

La chica levantó la mirada dejando ver sus hermosos ojos grises. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡¿G-Goenji-kun? —Pensó de que tal vez era un sueño, no, una pesadilla. ¡No podía estar frente al goleador de fuego transformado en una chica!

—¡¿Fubuki? —Goenji también estaba sorprendido. Observó cuidadosamente la figura de Fubuki, si, era una chica. ¡¿Pero cómo es que…! ?

Esto no le podía estar pasando a él. ¡No, no podía ser cierto! Pronto todo a su alrededor de Fubuki se volvió borroso, para luego desvanecerse sobre los brazos de Goenji.

____

_Todo era una pesadilla._

* * *

Si, lo sé, seguro me quieren matar por actualizar recíen. Pero tengo mi excusa: Falta de inspiración DD:!

Hola!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi. A mi en lo personal si me gustó... algo x'D. GoenjixFubuki *O*! En el proximo habrá mucho más~

Bueno respondiendo algunas cuantas dudas~ Si aparecerá Atsuya ;D, pronto, se los promero x3! Y lo de Fudou y Kageyama ya se verá más adelante [Tiene que ver algo con Kidou LOL].

Pobre Fubuki, por poco fue violado u_u, lo bueno es que Goenji lo salvó 8D~

En fin, trataré de no demorarme tanto en actualizar. Gracias pro los reviews :D

Bye~Bye~

* * *

_¿Review?_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	5. Chapter 4

******Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Si me perteneciera, lo convertiria en una serie yaoi (:.

**Summary: **¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo! ¡Esto es ilógico, totalmente estúpido! '¿¡Pero qué demonios es esto! ?' '¡Me estoy desangrando!' 'Por kami, por kami, mis pechos…' '¿S-Somos chicas?' Era una pesadilla.

* * *

**We aren't girls!  
**

**Cap. 4: **_¡Es un secreto!_

Goenji no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Tan sólo pasaba por ahí y ahora se encontraba en esa situación. Con Fubuki Shirou, su amigo y compañero, en sus brazos con la blusa destrozada dejando ver más de lo deseado y convertido en chica. Oh, genial, simplemente grandioso.

Suspiró pesadamente y aún con Shirou en brazos, lo observó más detalladamente. Era bonita, tenía que admitirlo. No es antes tampoco pensara que era lindo… ¡Alto! ¿Desde cuándo Goenji pensaba que Shirou era lindo…?

'_Desde que lo vi desnudo en las duchas' _Goenji se sonrojó al recordar el pequeño y apetecible cuerpo de Fubuki siendo mojado por el agua; en ese momento le hubiera gustado tanto cerrar la puerta y hacer que el inocente peliblando gritara su nombre cada vez que él…

¡NO!

Goenji no podía estar imaginando ese tipo de cosas con Fubuki, mucho menos pensarlas. Gruñó, si seguía de esa manera terminaría teniendo un problema entre sus piernas.

Aún algo molesto, observó una vez más aquel rostro angelical. Su mirada cayó en sus labios y, sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se fue acercando, cortando la distancia entre ellos…

Podía sentir el suave aliento de Shirou sobre sus labios, tan sólo eran escasos centímetros para que se besaran.

Solo un poco más y…

—¡Maldito pervertido, suelta a Fubuki en este momento! —Al escuchar el grito, sintió como alguien de una patada lo empujaba— ¡Fubuki! ¡Fubuki! ¿¡Estás bien!

—…

—¡Oh no! ¡Está muerto, está muerto! ¡Ese pervertido lo ha matado!

—Cálmate Mido, está inconsciente.

—¡Si tan sólo hubiera llegado antes, todo esto no hubiera pasado!

—Midorikawa... cierra tu puta boca

Ryuuji al escuchar la hueca voz de Suzuno, no pudo más que temblar y acatar la orden que le daba.

Suzuno giró hacia el _pervertido que osaba tratar de besar a Shirou. _Cuando se encontró con los ojos de Shuuya, su rostro inexpresivo cambió a uno de sorpresa por tan sólo unos segundos para volver a tener aquella mirada de siempre pero algo nerviosa. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por Midorikawa ni Goenji.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Midorikawa al ver que Suzuno estaba sin moverse, mirando al 'desconocido'. Midorikawa posó su mirada hacia el goleador de fuego y sintió como todo su mundo se iba abajo— Oh no… esto no puede estar pasando…

Kazemaru, Tachimukai y Haruna, quienes estaban tratando de despertar a Shirou, voltearon a verlos. Sus rostros mostraban sorpresa e incredibilidad.

—G-Goenji-san —Haruna no podía creerlo. Shuuya, quien no había apartado la mirada de Fuusuke en todo momento, centró su atención en Haruna.

—Haruna —Saludó normalmente, por un momento se tranquilizaron, tal vez no se había dado cuenta aún.

Sólo tal vez.

Luego volvió su atención a Suzuno, quien lo miraba analizándolo, como queriendo descubrir que se trataba de un broma. Fuusuke frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa extraña de Goenji.

—Vaya, vaya, al parecer Nagumo tenía razón —Fuusuke maldijo interiormente al ex –capitán de Prominence— ¿Quién lo diría? El gran capitán de Diamond Dust como chica —Pasó su mirada por cada uno de sus compañeros, quienes se tensaron— Quien diría que tuvieran ese tipo de inclinaciones.

Todos pudieron captar claramente la insinuación de Goenji. El primero en exaltarse fue Midorikawa.

—¡No somos travestis! —Fulminó Midorikawa a Goenji con la mirada.

—Midorikawa —Llamó Kazemaru, quien era el más calmado en la situación, ya que Suzuno estaba que echaba chispas, Tachimukai estaba en su fase de depresión y Fubuki seguía inconsciente— Pierdes la credibilidad al estar vestido así

—¡Hey! —Reclamó Ryuuji, acercándose a Kazemaru— ¡Ustedes fueron los que me obligaron a usar esta estúpida falda!

—No había otra cosa con la cual vestirte —Kazemaru trataba de mantenerse calmado.

Atrás de ellos, el cuerpo de Fubuki, tirado en el suelo, se movió.

—¡No entiendo cómo puedes mostrarte tan tranquilo en esta situación!

—Yo no entiendo porque te quejas de todo —Gruñó Kazemaru. Todos, hasta Goenji, se pusieron nerviosos. Conocían muy bien cómo eran esos dos cuando se peleaban.

Fubuki otra vez se movió.

—¡Todo esto ya me tiene harto! ¡Quiero volver a ser hombre! —Gritó Midorikawa.

—¡Pues fíjate que nunca lo has sido! ¡Afeminado!

Fubuki se movió incómodo.

—¡Tu eres el afeminado aquí! ¡Y para colmo emo!

—¡Helado parlante!

—¡Vieja menopáusica!

Insulto tras insulto se escuchaba entre ellos. Todos los presentes miraban de Midorikawa a Kazemaru, en cualquier momento se iban a agarrar a golpes y ellos no podrían detenerlos.

Fubuki se movió otra vez, pero en lugar de seguir tirado en el suelo, se sentó y giró su mirada hacia ambos pelilargos que se seguían peleando.

—¡Homo! —Gritó Kazemaru.

—¡Mira quién habla! ¡Cómo si te gustaran las chicas! —Contestó sarcástico.

Fubuki se levantó y se acercó hacia ellos, ante la mirada extrañada de Goenji, Haruna, Tachi y Suzuno.

—¡Al menos yo no trato de ocultar lo que sien-! —Trató de decir Kazemaru, pero fue interrumpido por una tercera voz y como alguien lo tomaba del cabello a él y a Ryuuji.

—¿Pueden callarse? —Fubuki tomó del cabello a ambos pelilargos, que lo miraban asustados. Fubuki frunció el ceño— ¡Casi soy violado y ustedes se preocupan más por sus estupideces! —Gruñó enojado. Shirou no estaba de buen humor, tenía sueño, hambre y para colmo casi fue violado.

Midorikawa y Kazemaru se miraron entre sí, antes de sentarse en el suelo como si fueran unos niños buenos. Ambos miraban con miedo a Fubuki.

—L-Lo sentimos mucho, no volverá a suceder —Se disculparon ambos como si su madre fuese quien los regañara. Fubuki suspiró y giró hacia los demás, que los miraban algo extrañados.

—A veces Fubuki da miedo —Murmuró Tachimukai, con un ligero temor.

Fubuki suspiró y luego recordó que Goenji también estaba con ellos. Miró al susodicho y murmuró algo parecido a un 'Gracias'. Shuuya tan solo sonrió y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando…

Todos vieron con los ojos abiertos a más no poder como el cuerpo de Goenji caía al suelo, inconsciente. Y atrás de este, un Suzuno con los brazos levantados y con una piedra entre sus manos; mirando al goleador de fuego con una mirada nerviosa.

Todo el mundo mantuvo el silencio por los siguientes minutos. Nadie quería confrontar la realidad de que tal vez el goleador había sufrido una contusión cerebral o un derrame.

Hasta que cierto valiente habló…

—Suzuno-san…. lo has matado —Fueron las palabras que dijo nuestro pequeño valiente Tachimukai Yuuki, quien no salía de la sorpresa al ver el cuerpo tirado de Goenji.

Después de eso, tomaron una muy buena en inteligente decisión… Salir huyendo del lugar dejando atrás a Goenji.

Y lo único que pasaba por las mentes iracundas de nuestros protagonistas era… '¡Es un secreto!'

¿Qué les depararía el futuro?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una habitación muy lejos del lugar del crimen, se encontraba una persona. Tenía el cabello celeste y su piel era morena, su ojo derecho era tapado por un parche metálico mientras que su otro ojo visible era de un color anaranjado. Hasta aquí, supongo que ya todos debemos saber de quién se trataba ¿No? Pues sí, no era nada más ni nada menos que el obsesionado con los pingüinos, Sakuma Jirou… y ¿Quién lo diría? También convertido en chica.

El peli celeste no se encontraba de buen humor. Bueno ¿Quién lo estaría si al despertar se diera con la sorpresa de que había cambiado de sexo? En fin, este tenía entre sus manos un muñeco. Un muñeco que extrañamente tenía un gran parecido con Fudou. Este Fudou en miniatura en esos momentos era torturado por agujas que Sakuma enterraba en su piel afelpada.

Y no es que Sakuma tuviera cariño hacia Fuduo como para hacer un muñeco de él. No, claro que no, más bien era todo lo contrario. Lo odiaba y era por eso mismo es que había hecho ese muñeco vudú…

… Fudou pagaría caro lo que le había hecho.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capi (:. Se que es muy corto, creo que es el capi más corto hasta ahora xD

Pobre Fuduo o_o, Sakuma si que está muy enojado xD. Espero que sobreviva u_u...

Y lo de Goenji, me pregunto como estará al despertar x'D. Lo siento, pero tenía que poner esa parte x'D

Gracias a todos por los reviews, me hacen sentir importante *Llora de felicidad*. Y siento mucho la tardanza, pero al menos puse la conti ¿No? *Se aleja y se esconde por las dudas*

En fin, espero ser más constante actualizando o-o.

Bye~Bye

* * *

_¿Review?_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Si me perteneciera, lo convertiria en una serie yaoi (:.

**Summary: **¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo! ¡Esto es ilógico, totalmente estúpido! '¿¡Pero qué demonios es esto! ?' '¡Me estoy desangrando!' 'Por kami, por kami, mis pechos…' '¿S-Somos chicas?' Era una pesadilla.

* * *

**We aren't girls!**

**Cap. 5: **_Consecuencias_

El silencio reinaba en la habitación. Las cinco chicas se miraban entre sí nerviosas para luego dirigir sus miradas hacia Suzuno, quien se veía impasible como si el incidente de hace unas horas no hubiera ocurrido. Algunas veces pensaban que Suzuno no podía ser más cruel.

—¿Podrían dejar de mirarme? Es incómodo —La fría voz de Suzuno se hizo escuchar. Sus compañeras se miraron entre sí, aún más nerviosas.

—Pero, Suzuno-san —Habló el valiente Tachi— Usted… mató a Goenji-san

—No lo maté, solo lo deje inconsciente

—¡Por Kami! ¡Suzuno-san lo golpeaste con una roca! ¡Una roca! —Se desesperó Fubuki— ¡Tal vez en este momento… Goenji-kun… Goenji-kun…! —Se aterró ante la posibilidad de que en verdad el goleador de fuego estuviera muerto.

—¡Se lo merecía! —Saltó de improvisto Midorikawa, ante la sorpresa de todas— ¡Intentó aprovecharse de Shirou!

—¿De qué hablas Midorikawa? —Preguntó Fubuki, quien no sabía nada de ese asunto.

—¡De que ese degenerado trató de…! —Su boca fue callada por una galleta voladora, cortesía de Kazemaru para que se callara.

—Lo que Midorikawa trata de decir —Habló Kazemaru observando Fubuki— Es que Goenji trató de besarte.

Shirou se le quedó mirando largamente, luego comenzó a reír como si se le hubieran dicho una broma pero se calló al ver que nadie más reía.

—¿Goenji-kun? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Goenji? —Preguntó incrédulo— ¡A Goenji-kun le gustan las chicas! —Contestó recordando que Goenji era uno de los pocos que le gustaban las chicas en el equipo. ¡Sería tonto que tratara de besarlo porque él era un chico!

Kazemaru y Midorikawa –quien ya se había comido la galleta, gustoso- se miraron como discutiendo quien le diría lo siguiente. Al final, Kazemaru se rindió y giró hacia Fubuki.

—Fubuki —cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba pesadamente— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que ahora eres una chica?

—¿Eh?

Shirou lo observó unos momentos mientras en su mente se ataban los cabos sueltos.

A Goenji-kun le gustaban las chicas y según tenía entendido le gustaban las de cabello largo y albinas. Él, Fubuki Shirou, ahora era una 'ella'. _Una chica_. Tenía el cabello largo y era albina.

_Oh._

Abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un fuerte color rojo.

—No… ¡Debes estar bromeando! —Gritó mientras retrocedía unos pasos moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro— ¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡Como un hermano!

—Sí, un hermano. Pero los hermanos no besan a sus _hermanas_ —Ironizó Midorikawa, Kazemaru le miró mal.

Fubuki no podía creerlo, y no quería hacerlo. Bien, lo admitía, por un momento sintió felicidad porque Goenji había tratado de besarlo. Pero si lo pensaba mejor, solo estaba engañándose a sí mismo, posiblemente Goenji se sintió atraído por su adorable apariencia. No podía darse esperanzas, ya había dejado atrás su estúpido enamoramiento por Shuuya.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente.

—¡Argh! ¡Estoy confundido! —Exclamó Shirou— ¡Eso no es importante! ¡Lo mejor es pensar qué vamos a hacer ahora!

Ambos pelilargos se miraron entre sí.

—Bien, pero después hablaremos de esto —Respondieron ambos, mirando severamente a Shirou quien no pudo más que suspirar.

—Lo mejor será que esperen aquí hasta que las cosas se calmen —Comentó Haruna mirando al grupo.

—… O ir a matar a Aphrodi —Sugirió Suzuno. Midorikawa asintió dándole la razón; mientras que los demás tan solo suspiraron.

—Pero Suzuno-san… terminarás en la cárcel si sigues atentando contra las vidas de los demás —Le dijo Tachimukai tímidamente.

—Tachi-kun, no pueden arrestarme si no descubren quien fue —Le contestó Suzuno suavizando su tono frío— Es por eso que no hay que dejar evidencia.

—Oh, ¿y ya lo has hecho antes? —Preguntó Yuuki curioso. Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Fubuki y Haruna se miraron extrañados.

—Un par de veces —contestó Fuusuke, ante la atemorizada mirada de todos— Nagumo nunca supo que lo golpeó —Todos soltaron un suspiro, excepto Midorikawa quien recordaba cómo había quedado Burn después de ser 'asesinado' por Suzuno: No salió de su habitación por una semana.

—Wow, ¡Suzuno-san es sorprendente! —Nadie podía creer que el dulce Tachi podía pensar que fuera sorprendente dejar a tu novio en coma— ¡Y también fue asombrosa la forma en que se enfrentó a esos delincuentes! ¡Me gustaría ser como usted, Suzuno-san! —Exclamó extasiado.

Suzuno no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Si quieres te puedo enseñar a defenderte.

Mientras Tachimukai y Suzuno se perdían en su _interesante_ charla sobre cómo defenderse de delincuentes, violadores, y/o Nagumos usando como armas cuchillos, tenedores, tijeras y otros útiles escolares, las otras cuatro chicas conversaban sobre algo que habían notado recientemente.

—¿No se han dado cuenta de que al único que no intimida Suzuno es a Tachi? —Comentó Kazemaru mirando a sus amigos.

—Si, Suzuno-san es muy bueno con Tachi— Dijo esta vez Shirou— Nunca usa ese tono frío con él…

—Creo que Suzuno-san piensa en Tachi-kun como en un hermano menor —Dijo Haruna, pensando en que un Suzuno-san x Tachi-kun sería muy extraño.

—Yo creo que solo piensa en él como un aprendiz —Los demás miraron extrañados a Ryuuji —Solo mírenlo —Señaló hacia al par, que en esos momentos observaban los cuchillos que habían en casa de Kazemaru, Suzuno le explicaba que cada cuchillo tenía un filo diferente y que era mejor usarlo en ciertas extremidades del cuerpo. Tachimukai solo tomaba apunte a todo lo que decía Suzuno.

Una gran gota apareció en las cabezas de las cuatro, mientras soltaban un suspiro.

—Oigan ¿No creen que deberían llamar a sus casas? —Preguntó Kazemaru observando a sus amigos.

—No, Atsuya todavía no vuelve de su viaje —Contestó Shirou al recordar que su hermano había salido de viaje para divertirse— Y recuerda que Tachi vive conmigo —Señaló al chico que ya había dejado su lección de 'como defenderte usando cualquier cosa' con Suzuno, y ahora prestaban atención a la conversación.

Kazemaru asintió y luego volteó a ver a Haruna.

—Dentro de un rato tendré que irme sino mis padres se preocuparan —contestó— Pero mañana estaré tempano con ustedes para ayudarlos —sonrió.

—Gracias Haruna-chan

Kazemaru luego volteó hacia Midorikawa.

—Yo no pienso llamar, no creerán de que soy yo —Contestó para luego mirar a Suzuno —Que Suzuno llame, sin ofender pero tu voz no ha cambiado mucho —Le dijo. Suzuno lo miró mal, suspiró y luego extendió la mano para que le pasaran el teléfono. Kazemaru se lo dio, marcó el número y se lo puso en la oreja.

_Turn… Turn…_

Fuusuke esperaba hablar con Osamu o hasta con Hiroto…

_Turn… Turn…_

… pero no quería hablar con…

—_¿Hola?_

—…

—_¿Hola? ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Acaso es una llamada de broma? ¡Porque si es así, te buscaré y te encontraré y te-!_

—Nagumo, soy yo —contestó Suzuno, antes de que Haruya siga hablando.

—_¿Quien? —_preguntó, por alguna extraña razón esa voz le hacía recordar a…

—¡Yo, imbécil! ¡Suzuno!

—_¡Suzuno! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡He estado muy preocupado por ti! ¡No viniste a la escuela y luego de lo que pasó en casa yo…!_

—¿En casa? ¿De qué hablas? —Se hizo el desentendido Suzuno, así haría creer que todo fue un sueño para Nagumo.

—_¿Qué… acaso no recuerdas?_ —Nagumo estaba desconcertado— _¡Tú eras una mujer!_

—¿Qué? ¡No me digas que has estado teniendo sueños raros otra vez! —Dio un suspiro— Seguro te golpee muy fuerte y por eso…

—_Espera ¿golpear?_ —Nagumo ahora sí que no entendía nada, según recordaba, se había desmayado.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas que antes de irnos a la escuela te golpee con la sartén por estar espiándome en el baño? —Bien, buena mentira, no es como si no hubiera ocurrido antes. Midorikawa soltó una risa, Suzuno lo mandó a callar con una mirada.

—_Eh… ¿En serio?_ —Nagumo se rascó la cabeza, aún desconcertado— _Quizás tengas razón… ¿Pero por qué no fuiste a la escuela?_ —Preguntó suspicaz.

—Porque tenía que ayudar a Kazemaru con algunas cosas —contestó rápidamente.

—_Bueno, si tú lo dices_

—Será mejor de que descanses, no vaya a hacer que tu cerebro explote —Se burló— No te preocupes por mí, estoy con Midorikawa y me quedaré en la casa de Kazemaru; así que avísale a los demás.

—_¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?_

—Eso no importa, adiós —Y colgó.

Midorikawa se rió otra vez.

—¿Espiar en el baño, eh?

—Cállate, no me hagas recordar eso —Le contestó enojado, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pobre Nagumo, le hiciste creer que estaba loco —Le dijo Kazemaru. Suzuno se encogió de hombros.

—Se lo merece

Todos soltaron una risa.

—Hey, chicos —Llamó Haruna nerviosa con su celular en las manos, los demás voltearon a verle— Nii-san me acaba de llamar y bueno, no creo que les vaya a gustar lo que me dijo…

—¿Qué co-? —Kazemaru no pudo terminar porque se escuchó el timbre de la casa y luego una voz muy conocida.

—¡KAZEMARU! ¿¡Estás allí!

Kazemaru sintió que todo su mundo se iba abajo.

* * *

Haruya suspiró, poniendo el teléfono en su lugar. Estaba solo en casa, Osamu aún no regresaba del trabajo y Hiroto se había ido con Endo y Kidou a quien-sabe-donde. Suspiró, cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse pero un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente…

_Si eres tan bueno, enamora a Suzuno y hazlo tuyo._

Frunció el ceño. Se sentía la peor basura que podía existir en el mundo. ¿Cómo pudo aceptar eso? ¡Ah, como odiaba a Fudou! ¡Todo era su culpa! ¿¡Por qué tenía que provocarlo y aceptar ese reto? ¡Y cómo no, como en toda historia de amor se había enamorado del chico! ¡Ah, que frustrante!

Ya de por sí sentía atracción por el peliblanco desde que lo había conocido y jamás había pensado en eso como amor. Pero… cuando lo veía sonrojarse y apartar la mirada avergonzado, lo hacía sentir tan bien; solía pensar en él como el ser más perfecto del planeta, como si fuera un bello ángel. Y cuando lo veía con otro chico que no fuera él, le daba ganas de golpear al sujeto (e incluso chica) que osaba acercársele.

Si, definitivamente estaba enamorado. Y por eso, tenía que contarle a Suzuno sobre el reto porque si luego se enteraba por otra persona… estaba muerto.

Tenía que hablar con Suzuno, pero por ahora pensaría en una forma de decírselo sin que se ponga violento…

Unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención. Se levantó y se acercó a esta, extrañado porque en el departamento había timbre y no era necesario tocar la puerta.

Abrió la puerta pero no vio a nadie. Iba a cerrar cuando escuchó un carraspeó desde abajo. Miró hacia abajo y…

—Hola~

—¡AHH! ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ?

¿¡Pero que hacía_ eso_ ahí?

* * *

Kazemaru comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras comenzaba a perder las fuerzas. Eso no podía estar pasando.

—Kazemaru, tranquilo —Trató de relajarlo Shirou mientras lo sentaba en una silla y le comenzaba a dar aire con un abanico.

—P-Pero… Endo-kun está… Endo-kun está… —Balbuceaba mientras señalaba a la puerta de donde provenían voces.

—_Endo, creo que deberías calmarte_ —Decía Kido, quien había lo había acompañado— _Puede que este durmiendo._

—_Sí, pero… es que Kazemaru me preocupa_ —Contestó Endo preocupado— _¿No crees que le haya pasado algo?_

—_Endo, creo que Kido tiene razón_ —le dijo Hiroto. Al otro lado de la puerta, Midorikawa sintió desfallecer— _Además, ya van a hacer las 10, se va hacer tarde._

—_No pienso irme de aquí sin antes ver a Kazemaru_ —Contestó Endo llamando la atención de Kazemaru, quien sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

Fubuki comenzó a hacerle señas a Kazemaru para que fuera a hablar con Endo. Kazemaru negaba con la cabeza. Suzuno, harto de todo eso, subió las escaleras de la casa y cuando regresó traía un gran sabana, con la que cubrió a Kazemaru y lo comenzó a empujar hacia la puerta, mientras este resistía.

Endo miraba esperanzado la puerta, esperaba que Kazemaru abriera esta y le sonriera como siempre.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Kazemaru con el cabello suelto y con una manta tapándole la cabeza y el cuerpo.

—Jejeje, h-hola chicos ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —Sonrió nervioso, su voz la había tenido que hacer que parezca que estuviera ronco para no levantar sospechas. A pesar de tener la manta cubriéndolo y saber de que estaba lo suficiente oscuro como para que no se den cuenta del cambio, no se sentía seguro.

—¡Kazemaru! ¿Pero que te pasó? —Preguntó alarmado el capitán y Kazemaru sintió que iba a morir en cualquier momento— ¿Estás enfermo?

—S-Si, lo que pasa es que ayer comimos mucho helado y parece que nos enfermamos… jejeje —Bien, era respuesta estúpida que nadie podría creer…

—¡Kazemaru debes de tener más cuidado la próxima vez! —… excepto Endo.

—S-Si, no te preocupes —sonrió ligeramente ante la inocencia de su capitán. Kido alzó una ceja sin creer lo que decía.

—Kazemaru, ¿está Midorikawa? —Preguntó Hiroto algo avergonzado, quería disculparse con él por todas las cosas dijo el día anterior.

—Ehm… si, Suzuno-san y él están dentro —Contestó pero luego agregó rápidamente— P-Pero no puede salir porque está durmiendo

Hiroto suspiró. No le creía a Kazemaru, estaba seguro que Midorikawa seguía enojado y por eso le había pedido al peliazul que le mintiera.

—Oh bueno, hablaré con él mañana —Trató de sonreír. Kazemaru se sintió mal por haberle mentido, pero era necesario hacerlo.

—Bueno, ya es tarde y creo que deberían regresar a sus casas ¿no creen? —Kazemaru quería entrar de una vez a casa.

—Si quieres me puedo quedar y… —Se ofreció Endo a ayudar a su amigo.

—¡NO! —El grito asustó a los tres visitantes que lo miraban sorprendidos— Digo, no es necesario, estaremos bien. Gracias —sonrió nervioso.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices —respondió Endo extrañado por la actitud del pelilargo.

—Bueno, entonces nos vamos —Se despidió Hiroto.

—Adiós Kazemaru —Endo le sonrió alegremente, moviendo su mano en despedida. Kido estaba a punto de despedirse, de no ser porque Kazemaru lo tomó del brazo. Kido lo interrogó con la mirada.

—Haruna-chan está dentro, quizás debas acompañarla a casa —le dijo. Kido captó el mensaje de 'quédate, por favor' en la voz de Kazemaru.

—Chicos, yo dentro de un rato me iré —Les dijo a Hiroto y a Endo, quienes estaban un poco lejos de ellos— Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Hiroto asintió, sin notar nada extraño. Endo por su parte, los miró extrañado, sintiéndose molesto porque Kido se quedara un rato más con Kazemaru. Trató de ignorar ese malestar y también asintió antes de irse con Hiroto.

Kazemaru al fin pudo suspirar, sintiéndose relajado. Miró a Kido, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados esperando una explicación.

—Quizás debas entrar —le dijo, dejando de lado esa voz ronca sorprendiendo a Kido. Abrió la puerta y entró junto a él, Kido abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿C-Chicos? ¿Son ustedes?

Las miradas asesinas no se hicieron esperar. Kazemaru rodó los ojos.

—Vamos chicos, no podemos engañar a Kido.

Todos soltaron un suspiro ya que era verdad. Haruna se acercó a su hermano que todavía no salía de su asombro, lo tomó del brazo y lo dirigió hacia un sillón, sentándolo en este.

Bien, era hora de explicar.

* * *

—Kazemaru actúa extraño —comentó Endo rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba. Hiroto alzó la mirada, todo este tiempo había estado absorto en sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Ambos caminaban por la zona comercial, la cual estaba muy oscura pero era el único para llegar a sus casas.

—Estaba muy nervioso, parecía que quería ocultar algo —Contestó ante la sorpresa de Hiroto.

—Quizás tengas razón —Le dijo— Pero seguro luego te lo dice Endo, después de todo es Kazemaru, él nunca te ocultaría algo.

—Jajaja, tienes razón —sonrió alegremente— Por cierto, es extraño que Goenji se haya desaparecido —comentó al recordar que su amigo había estado con ellos un momento y luego se había ido a quien-sabe-donde.

—Tú sabes cómo es él —soltó un risa— prefiere andar solo por ahí.

—Sí, pero pensé que iría a ver a Fubuki —dijo extrañado. Sabía que esos dos eran muy buenos amigos y que se preocupaban el uno del otro, tanto que parecían pareja.

Hiroto iba a decir algo cuando de uno de los callejones que había por ahí, escucharon un quejido de dolor. Ambos se miraron extrañados y con sigilo, fueron a ver de qué se trataba, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a…

—¡Kurimatsu! —Ambos corrieron hacia el chico en el suelo, este tenía varios golpes por todo el cuerpo.

—¿C-Capitán? ¿Es usted? —Preguntó el pobre chico con un hilo de voz.

—¡Kurimatsu! ¿¡Quién te hizo esto!

—F-Fueron los de tercer año —Contestó soltando otro gemido de dolor.

—No te preocupes Kurimatsu-kun, nosotros te ayudaremos —Se pasaron un brazo de Kurimatsu alrededor de ellos, para así ayudarlo a caminar.

Estaban a punto de salir del callejón pero no contaron que entre los botes de basura, saliera una criatura extraña y grotesca, que curiosamente se les hacía muy familiar pero por la poca luz que había no podían descifrar quien. Esta criatura (soltando palabras sin sentido, algo con una roca, cinco travestis y una chica) comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, los cuales comenzaron a temblar del miedo. En un rápido movimiento Endo soltó a Kurimatsu, tomó un palo de madera que se encontraba en el suelo y golpeó al 'monstruo' en la cabeza. Este gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo, vencido.

Endo suspiró aliviado. Hiroto, aún sosteniendo a Kurimatsu, se acercó a la criatura (que olía a basura, cabe destacar) y cuando notó _quien_ era no pudo evitar dejar caer a Kurimatsu, quien soltó otro gemido de dolor.

—¡Goenji-kun! —Esto tomó por sorpresa a Endo, quien se acercó a observar a aquella criatura. Si, efectivamente era Goenji Shuuya. Tenía la ropa rasgada, toda su frente estaba manchada de sangre, su cabello estaba desordenado y para terminar olía mal.

Ninguno de los tres (Kurimatsu también se había acercado como pudo al escuchar a Hiroto) cabía de la sorpresa.

¿Pero qué demonios le había pasado a Shuuya?

* * *

Un par de horas antes de que todo esto pasara, Genda iba de lo más alegre a casa de su querido amigo Sakuma. Estaba preocupado por él ya que era muy extraño que faltase. Llevaba un par de medicinas en una bolsa, ya que posiblemente estuviese enfermo y no había nadie que lo cuidara en esos casos ya que sus padres viajaban contantemente en el extranjero. Y a pesar de que Sakuma insistió en que podía cuidarse solo, sus padres le pidieron a Genda que velara por su seguridad. Por supuesto, él aceptó gustoso.

Al llegar a la casa, hizo lo que siempre hacía. Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón la llave que los padres de Sakuma le habían dado (Si, mucha confianza le tienen). Abrió la puerta, guardó la llave y entró como si fuera su casa. Sabía que Sakuma odiaba eso, pero ya no le reclamaba porque estaba muy acostumbrado.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se extraño al no escuchar nada en la casa.

'_Quizás esté durmiendo'_ Pensó mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Al llegar arriba se dirigió a la habitación de Sakuma que era la última del pasillo. Entró con sigilo a la habitación y como había pensado, el peli celeste se encontraba de espaldas durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama. Se acercó tratando de no despertarlo y notó algo en la mesita de noche que tenía a un lado de la cama.

Soltó un suspiro exasperado. Era un muñeco vudú de Fudou, el cual tenía agujas incrustadas por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué le habrá hecho esta vez Fudou? Luego le preguntaría. Dejó la bolsa con medicina en la mesita y observó al peli celeste que seguía durmiendo tan indefenso. Sakuma siempre le había parecido hermoso y por eso sentía la necesidad de protegerle aunque este le había dejado bien en claro que podía hacerlo solo. Oh, y claro que sabía hacerlo, no por nada dejó a tres chicos en cama luego de tratar de ligárselo. Recuerda también que la primera vez que lo conoció, pensó que era una niña y cuando _Saku-chan_ (como solía llamarlo de pequeños) se enteró, recibió una buena golpiza.

Y esas golpizas te dejaban marca.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama de su amigo y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su celeste cabellera.

Sakuma al sentir el contacto de la mano de su amigo abrió los ojos un poco. Le gustaba la caricia que le estaban dando. Sabía quién era, después de todo era al único que le daba permiso para que hiciera esas cosas tan tranquilamente. Sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se levantó de golpe, asustando a Genda que se fue de espaldas.

Genda abrió los ojos, ya que por el susto los había cerrado. Iba a preguntarle a Sakuma que había pasado cuando notó que quien estaba en la cama no podía ser Sakuma. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salía de esta.

Sakuma quería reírse, la cara que había puesto Genda era muy graciosa. _'Espera… ¿Por qué…? Oh no…'_ Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver el error que había cometido. Oh-oh.

—¿S-Sakuma? ¿Eres tú?

El mencionado o mejor dicho _la_ mencionada, solo pudo sonreír nerviosa.

* * *

—Gracias por acompañarme nii-san —Haruna le sonrió a su hermano. Este también le sonrió.

—Nos vemos mañana —Se despidió, para luego seguir su camino hacia su casa. Kido ya estaba al tanto de la situación de sus amigos y había prometido no decirle nada a nadie sobre eso. También los chicos le habían pedido que le entregara el trabajo de investigación a su maestra. Bien, decir que Kido no estaba sorprendido sería una mentira. Era muy extraña la situación en la que estaban sus amigos y descubriría la manera de ayudarlos peor la pregunta era ¿Quién lo había hecho? Dudaba que hubiera sido Terumi y por eso el día siguiente iría a hablar con él, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora.

Mientras tanto, Haruna estaba echada en su cama pensando en que haría con sus amigos ahora. No podían seguir faltando a clases ni tampoco seguir ocultándolo de sus amigos. Soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Un pitido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Tomó su celular de su mochila y vio que tenía 4 mensajes. Comenzó a leerlos.

"_¿Dónde estás? Asahina-kun está que pregunta por ti y es algo molesto" 10:23 am. Kino Aki._

Haruna frunció el ceño. Ya sabía a qué es lo que se refería Aki. Asahina era un chico que últimamente la ha estado siguiendo por todos lados pidiéndole que salga con él. Era lindo, pero muy empalagoso. Aki estaba harta de él y Haruna aún más.

Leyó otro dos, pero eran esos típicos mensajes que te mandan las compañías sobre promociones y eso.

Por último leyó el más reciente.

"_Haruna-chan, muchas gracias por ayudarme con ese problema. Te debo una" 9:16 pm. Raimon Natsumi._

Sonrió al leer el mensaje. Se sentía bien haber ayudado a Natsumi, ella era muy buen y una gran amiga al igual que Aki.

Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza y una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro.

Marcó un número en su teléfono y luego se lo puso en la oreja, esperando a que contestaran.

—_¿Moshi Moshi?_

—Hola Natsumi-san, disculpa por molestarte pero… ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

La sonrisa en la cara de Haruna aún no se borraba. Oh, el día siguiente sería tan divertido.

* * *

**¡Hola!** Bueno, sé que han pasado 5 meses desde que actualicé, pero por favor no me peguen u_u. Trato de ser constante pero siempre me olvido T_T, lo siento D:!

Si se preguntan cómo es que actualizo ahora, es que creo que me emocioné porque este fic cumple un año YAY pero tiene tan pocos capítulos T_T… ¡Ahora si, trataré de ser contante! Bueno, prometo actualizar antes de que se cumplan dos meses o_ó. Si quieren cuéntelos (:

También voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos más largos, porque me están saliendo cortos. Este al menos salió largo u_u

Quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones: En este capítulo todo ocurre entre las 9 y 12 de la noche del día lunes (Recuerden que el domingo en la noche comieron el pastel), hago esta aclaración porque en el capítulo 3 dije que era de noche. Los acontecimientos de este capítulo pasan muy rápido xD. Ahora la pregunta seria ¿Qué le pasó a Goenji en tan solo 3 o 4 horas xDD?

Kido ya está al tanto de todo y pronto hablará con Terumi y quizás se encuentre con una gran sorpresa jujuju. Por otra parte Genda descubrió lo de Sakuma ¿Ahora qué pasará?

Me encantó poner la parte donde Suzuno quiero a Tachi como aprendiz, siendo sincera fue mi parte favorita x'D. Es que Tachi es tan dulce y Suzuno es tan… él (buena ella xD).

Aki y Natsumi serán buena y ayudaran a nuestros ukes en este fic (Es que ellas me caen bien :D), por cierto ellas ya no están enamoradas de Endo. La única mala quizás sea Fuyuka (dije quizás u_u). ¿Y qué es lo que tramará Haruna xD?.

¿Como será el tal Asahina? Seguro Kido lo mata si se entera xD. ¿Y que le habrá pasado a Kurimatsu?

¡Y Atsuya fue mencionado! ¡Y muy pronto aparecerá :D! También aparecerán otros personajes, por ejemplo _eso_. ¿Quién será _eso_? ¿Y por qué Nagumo se habrá puesto así al verlo/a? Pronto lo descubriremos xD

Y parece que nuestras parejas tendrán sus contratiempos para establecer una relación; por ejemplo en el caso de Fubuki y Goenji, Goenji niega su homosexualidad LOL. O con Haruya, el reto le daría problemas con Suzuno si es que este lo descubre. Endo no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. Hiroto aún tiene que pedirle perdón a Midorikawa. Y más adelante veremos que otros contratiempos habrán ;D.

Bueno, como prometí en menos de dos meses tendré la conti (quizás larga), sino me pueden mandar mensajes con amenazas, estoy preparada u_u…

PD: Hay algo que me ha dado curiosidad, ultimamente en algunos fics he visto 'Revolución Raimon'. Y si no fuera mucha molestia, pero explicarían de que trata, es que me da curiosidad :3

¡Feliz Navidad! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (:! Un poco atrasados, pero mejor tarde que nunca xD

Pasen unas lindas vacaciones (:

¡Bye~!

* * *

_¿Review?_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	7. Chapter 6

¡Hola! ¡Como prometí, actualización rápida y supuesto capitulo largo :D! ¡Disfrutenlo!

**Disclamer:** Inazuma Eleven / GO no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Si me perteneciera, lo convertiría en una serie yaoi (:.

**Summary: **¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo! ¡Esto es ilógico, totalmente estúpido! '¿¡Pero qué demonios es esto! ?' '¡Me estoy desangrando!' 'Por kami, por kami, mis pechos…' '¿S-Somos chicas?' Era una pesadilla.

* * *

**We aren't girls!**

**Cap. 6: **_Salimos de una, entramos en otra_

Saginuma Osamu no era del todo responsable. Cuando era pequeño, solía olvidarse de hacer sus deberes y prefería jugar fútbol con sus demás amigos. La única persona que lo hacía cambiar de opinión y trabajar, era Hitomiko. Y no era como si sintiera algo por ella, no claro que no, tan solo era el respeto hacia aquella mujer que le dio un lugar donde vivir. No es como si alguna vez le haya regalado un gran ramo de flores y creyera que era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en la vida. Bien ¿A quién engañaba? Estaba enamorada de su _onee-san_. Pero ella, claro está, lo seguía viendo como un hermanito.

Y por ello era que había aceptado vivir con esos cuatro adolescentes hormonales, para demostrarle a Hitomiko que él ya era todo un hombre. Si, un hombre que aún seguía durmiendo con su osito de peluche…

En fin, era por eso que ahí estaba él, llegando a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo como dependiente de una tienda. No era normal que llegase a esas altas horas de la noche, es solo que su jefe le pidió que lo ayudara con el inventario y por eso se le hizo muy tarde. Tan solo quería dormir ya que mañana tenía que ir a la universidad. Que horrible era estudiar y trabajar.

Entró a la casa dando un suspiro. Suponía que todos ya estarían durmiendo –o eso esperaba-. Pero no se esperó aquello…

Nagumo estaba amarrado a una silla con un calcetín en la boca, con la cara pintada con maquillaje: sus mejillas sonrosadas, labios pintados, sombra en los ojos y pestañas largas. Parecía que ya se había resignado hace rato, ya que cuando vio a Osamu entrar comenzó a moverse inquieto.

Osamu se acercó corriendo hacia él y le quitó el calcetín de la boca para que hablara. Haruya comenzó a toser.

—¿Pero que te pasó? —Preguntó mientras comenzaba a desatar sus pies de la silla. Al mirarle la cara no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—¡¿Qué que me pasó? —Preguntó indignado— ¡Pues no mucho! ¡Solo que un mocoso me atacó!

—¿Mocoso? —Preguntó extrañado, ya habiendo terminado de desatarlo. Nagumo se levantó.

—¡La cosa esa está aquí! ¡Y se ha apoderado de la casa! —Señaló hacía el pasillo que dirigía hacia las habitaciones.

Osamu le miró extrañado. El único niño que podía hacerle eso a Nagumo estaba muy lejos como para…

'_Osamu-kun ¿Podrías cuidarlo por unas semanas?'_

El pelinegro se sintió un estúpido por no recordar algo tan importante como eso. ¡Como lo había olvidado! Hitomiko le había pedido que cuidara de…

Un estruendo llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes. Sin hacerse esperar, corrieron hacia donde provenían los golpes: la habitación de ambos pelirrojos. Nagumo de una patada abrió la puerta, sintiendo horror con lo que vio.

—¡AAAAH! ¡Mis posters de Miss Inazuma! ¡Mis revistas! —Cascaditas caían de sus ojos al ver su habitación destrozada, pero sintió su mundo desvanecerse al ver lo que _eso_ trataba de hacer…— ¡MI GUITARRA NO!

Nagumo saltó sobre el niño peliazul que sostenía la guitarra y trataba de romperla; rodaron por el suelo y la guitarra salió volando de entre las manos del más pequeño cayendo al suelo sin ningún rasguño.

—Eso estuvo cerca —Soltó un suspiro, levantándose y tomando del cuello de la polera al mocoso ese— Oye tú, ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Y qué mierda haces aquí?

El niño se removió incómodo. Sus ojos marrones miraban con cierto odio al pelirrojo.

—No le voy a contestar a un cabeza de tulipán como tu —se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua. Nagumo tenía un tic nervioso y apretó más fuerte el agarre que mantenía.

—Tu…

—Nagumo, suéltalo —ordenó el pelinegro tocando su hombro para que se tranquilizara. El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua y soltó al niño, haciendo que este cayera al suelo de sentón.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó, sobándose la parte afectada.

Osamu soltó un suspiro.

—Kariya ¿Cuándo llegaste? —Preguntó Osamu tranquilamente.

Kariya Masaki era un niño de seis años que vivía en Sun Garden. Tenía el cabello verde azulado y sus ojos eran marrones. Los cinco dueños del departamento lo habían conocido hace un par de años cuando había llegado. Era un niño muy bipolar y engañoso.

El pequeño peliazul, levantó la cabeza para observar al más alto.

—Llegué en la tarde —Contestó a la pregunta— Se suponía que tú debías recogerme de la estación Osamu-san ¿Acaso no te lo dijo nee-san? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Claro que se lo dijo, es sólo que se entretenía más escuchar el tono de voz de Hitomiko a prestarle atención a lo que decía. Si no mal recordaba, lo único que había escuchado de Hitomiko era que lo cuidara por unas semanas o algo así.

El niño prosiguió con su explicación.

—Y ya que no llegabas, decidí buscar la casa sólo —Dijo, como si fuera muy normal que un niño de seis años caminara sólo por la ciudad.

—¿Solo? ¿A estas horas? —Preguntó alarmado Osamu. Hitomiko lo mataría.

—Sip, tomé un taxi—Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Osamu ya podía sentir casi lo que haría Hitomiko con él. Mientras tanto Nagumo se acercó receloso al menor.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar, mocoso? —Kariya levantó su mirada almendrada, observando al mayor con burla.

—Eso no te importa —Contestó insolente como siempre— Y que lindo te ves con tanto maquillaje encima, onee-san —Se burló el niño.

—¿Maquillaje? —Preguntó extrañado— ¡Niño, no me digas que tu…! —Y sin más, se fue corriendo al baño para ver con horror que tenía toda la cara pintada— ¡OSAMU! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada! —Ese grito sacó de su ensoñación al pelinegro.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías, Burn —contestó tranquilo. Escuchó una maldición y luego se oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse con fuerza.

Y así ambos se quedaron solos.

—Contestando la pregunta de ese idiota —Dijo Kariya— Nee-san dijo que llamaría para recogerme en unas cuantas semanas —Contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Osamu suspiró.

—Bien, entonces te quedarás en la habitación de Hiroto y Nagumo —Ni bien terminó esa frase y Nagumo ya estaba a su lado, con una toalla en su mano y ya desmaquillado.

—¡El niño no se queda en mi habitación! —Se quejó.

—¡Yo quiero dormir junto a Suzuno-san! —Exclamó Kariya, sabiendo que eso molestaría al pelirojo. A Nagumo le dio un tic nervioso al escuchar la protesta del menor.

—¡Tu no duermes con Suzuno!

—Entonces que se quede en tu habitación —Contestó Saginuma, ya harto de todo eso.

—¿Por qué no se queda en la tuya si fuiste tú el que lo aceptó aquí? —Preguntó el pelirojo alzando una ceja.

—Porque soy el mayor y yo mando —Contestó Osamu, dando por terminada la conversación. Al menos por fin servía para algo que lo hubieran puesto a cargo de esos cuatro adolescentes hormonales. Nagumo gruñó y miró de mala gana a Kariya, quien también estaba enojado.

—Bien, mocoso, vete a dormir a la cama de Hiroto antes de que venga —Ordenó señalando la cama del otro pelirojo— Y no te acerques a mi cosas ni menos a mi ¿Entendido?

—Como digas —Rodó los ojos y se acercó a la cama de Hiroto para dormir.

Osamu sabía que algo de eso saldría mal, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Por cierto Osamu —llamó Nagumo, mientras ordenaba su habitación que estaba hecho todo un desastre— Suzuno me dijo que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Kazemaru junto a Midorikawa —Le dijo, acordándose de la conversación que había tenido con el pelibalnco.

—¿Otra vez? —Suelta un suspiro— Está bien

—¿Are? ¿No están Suzuno-san ni Midorikawa-san? —Suelta un largo suspiro decepcionado— Entonces no será divertido —Dice mientras se acuesta en la cama. Haruya lo mira enojado.

—No te acerques a Suzuno, te lo advierto —Haruya no podía ser más tonto ¿ponerse celoso por un niño?

—Yo hago lo que quiera, Nagumo-baka —le contestó. Y así comienza una pelea de insultos entre ambos.

Osamu sale de la habitación, dejando a ambos 'niños' pelearse. Y al momento de entrar a su habitación, su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó y vió que tenía un mensaje de Hiroto.

"_Osamu, surgió un problema y me quedaré en casa de Goenji" 11:13 pm. Kiyama Hiroto._

El pelinegro aún extrañado decidió contestarle.

"_Está bien pero aquí también surgió un problema. Mañana hablamos" 11:15 pm. Saginuma Osamu._

No tardó mucho en recibir respuesta.

"_Ok. Buenas noches" 11:16 pm. Kiyama Hiroto._

Dejó el celular en la mesita de noche que tenía y luego se hecho en su cama. Estaba muy cansado, ya ni tenía ganas para cambiarse de ropa. Dormir, eso es lo que quería… cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el dios de los sueños.

—¡MOCOSO, TE HE DICHO QUE NO TOQUES ESO!

Esa sería una muy larga noche…

* * *

Minutos antes, en casa de los Goenji.

—¿Y cómo está? —Preguntó Endo, viendo a uno de sus mejores amigos recostado en la cama, con una venda en la cabeza, banditas por toda la cara y sin su típico peinado en picos. Katsuya, el padre de Goenji, lo volteó a ver.

—No te preocupes, va a estar bien pero quizás no recuerde nada de lo que ocurrió —Contestó, tranquilizando a los cinco presentes. Hiroto y Kurimatsu –quien ya había sido tratado- junto a Endo habían traído a Goenji como pudieron a casa del afectado para que su papá lo viera, ya que era más cerca de ir que al hospital. Al llegar, la nana de Goenji los atendió y al verlo en ese estado, corrió a llamar al señor Goenji. Luego Yuuka bajó y al ver a su hermano así, pensó que estaba muerto y comenzó a llorar. La nana de Goenji tuvo que calmarla, diciéndole que solo estaba desmayado. Después de eso, el padre de Goenji bajó y lo llevaron a su cuarto para así curarlo.

—¿Qué le sucedió a onii-chan? —Preguntó Yuuka a los tres futbolistas.

—No lo sabemos, lo encontramos así en los botes de basura —Contestó Hiroto, omitiendo el hecho de que Endo lo había golpeado con una tabla de madera en la cabeza.

—Quizás también fueron los de tercer año —Dijo Kurimatsu, al recordar que él ya había sido golpeado por ellos.

—Bueno, no importa, lo bueno es que esté bien —Dijo el señor Goenji al ver a su hijo.

—Igual llamaré a la policía para que registren la zona —Propuso la nana, el padre de Goenji asintió.

—Pobre onii-chan… —Yuuka observó con pena a su hermano.

—Déjenlo descansar —dijo el señor Goenji— Para mañana debe de estar despierto.

—¿Puedo dormir con él? —Preguntó la pequeña castaña. Su padre le sonrió levemente, poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza suavemente.

—Está bien, pero primero muéstrales las habitación de huéspedes a nuestros invitados —Los tres futbolistas se miraron extrañados— No voy a dejar que se vayan a casa solos a esta hora —Aclaró el papá de Goenji.

—Muchas gracias señor —Hiroto hizo una pequeña reverencia, sonriendo agradecido— Pero…

—Nada de peros, se quedarán aquí —Sonrió el hombre. Los chicos asintieron agradecidos— Será mejor que llamen a sus padres para avisar.

—¡Hai!

Después de que Hiroto le enviara el mensaje a Osamu y que tanto Endo como Kurimatsu llamaran a sus casas, fueron a dormirse.

Nadie imaginaba lo que al día siguiente ocurriría.

* * *

Después de esa agitada noche que ciertos alumnos de Raimon habían tenido, el sol aparecía en la ciudad, alumbrando todo a su paso. Con lo primero con que se encontró Sakuma al abrir sus ojos no fue nada más ni nada menos que con el rostro dormido de uno de sus mejores amigos, Genda. La ahora chica, trató de separarse de él pero no pudo ya que el castaño la tenía presa en sus brazos. ¿Cómo ese idiota había osado a tocarla? Pues quién sabe, el chico era suicida.

Sakuma sintió sus mejillas arder, al sentir que las manos de Genda bajaban por su cintura mientras la apegaba más a su cuerpo. La peliceleste no resistió más…

—¡GENDA! ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡SUELTAME!

Y con ese grito Genda despertó tirado en el suelo. Levantó la mirada y observó a Sakuma que aún seguía sonrojada mirándole con recelo.

—¿Sakuma? ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó extrañado, ya que no entendía porque Sakuma estaba tan enojado.

—¡Tu…! ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Puedes engañar a cualquiera con esa cara inocente pero a mí NO! —Acusó Sakuma mirando furioso al portero.

—En serio Saku-chan, no te entiendo —Le dijo— ¿Estás en tus días? —Preguntó el castaño. El peliceleste comenzó a emanar un aura negra y malvada.

—¡NO ME LLAMAS SAKU-CHAN QUE SIGO SIENDO UN HOMBRE! ¡Y NO ESTOY EN MIS DIAS! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, BASTARDO! —Sin más, el peliceleste sacó a patadas al castaño de la habitación cerrándole la puerta en su cara.

Sakuma se sentó en su cama, refunfuñando. Como odiaba que Genda supiera ahora la verdad, seguro estaría aún más sobreprotector que antes. Lo había tomado bien –demasiado bien para su gusto- y se había quedado a dormir con él como siempre pero no le permitiría que se aprovechara ahora que era una chica. Suspiró. ¿Por qué simplemente no pudo golpearlo con un palo o algo? Ah sí, era su mejor amigo, por eso.

El lado bueno era que Genda guardaría su secreto, y claro está le ayudaría en su venganza contra Fudou. Seguro se preguntaran como es que Sakuma sabe que ha sido Fudou, pues simple, él es el ser más despreciable que ha conocido en su vida y el único depravado que haría algo como eso.

Así que en palabras simples, era su intuición de pingüino.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, se observó en el espejo que tenía. Su cabello celeste estaba como siempre, pero ya no tenía el parche que siempre usaba. Milagrosamente su ojo había sanado y podía ver normal sino fuera por el mechón de cabello que lo tapaba. A simple vista parecía frágil, ya que era menudita y su pecho no era tan grande. Y con la pijama de pingüino que usaba en ese momento la hacía ver adorable.

Se dio media vuelta y se acercó a su ropero sacando ropa al azar. La verdad le daba igual que ropa usara, todo lo que tenía era ropa de hombre como debía ser… excepto por ese estúpido traje de la señora Santa que le regaló Afuro para su cumpleaños y que ni aunque estuviera ebrio usaría.

No es como si fuera a usar vestidos y toda esa basura femenina ahora que era una mujer…

—¡SAKU-CHAN! ¡Mira lo que traje! —El castaño abrió la puerta de golpe. Sakuma al ver lo que el castaño tenía entre sus manos, le dio un tic nervioso. Era un vestido acampanado corto de color negro con rayitas blancas y de tirantes, con una cinta blanca en la cintura— ¡Y mira, combina con estos zapatos! —Enseñándole unos zapatos de tacón negro. ¿Qué de donde había sacado todo eso? Quién sabe.

—…

—¿Saku-chan?

—Genda, no usaré eso…

—¿Entonces uno naranja está bien?

—¡NO ME PONDRÉ UN ESTÚPIDO VESTIDO! … ¡NO, NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡KYAAAAAAA!

Ya al menos entendía porque había estado tan tranquilo…

* * *

Cuando Kazemaru despertó esa mañana, supo que algo andaba mal. Si no recordaba mal, lo último que recordaba antes de dormir era que estaba en su casa con sus amigos… no en una habitación obscura amarrado en una silla junto a ellos.

Volteó la cabeza hacia sus demás amigos, Midorikawa tenía la boca tapada con cinta y parecía que estaba despierto desde ya rato, Fubuki y Tachimukai aún seguían durmiendo y Suzuno seguía impasible.

—Suzuno ¿Dónde estamos? —Suzuno volteó a verlo. Ninguno de los dos tenía cinta, en realidad sólo la tenía Midorikawa.

—No lo sé —Contestó, dando un suspiro— No nos quisieron decir.

—¿Y qué le pasó a Midorikawa? —Al ser mencionado, Ryuuji volteó a verlos a ambos.

—Los guardias le pusieron la cinta porque se puso histérico —Contestó, recibiendo sonidos de quejas como '¡Humm! ¡Hum!' del peliverde.

—Ah…

Ninguno de los dos siguió hablando. No tenían tema de conversación. Al rato, Tachi y Fubuki también despertaron pero estaban algo aturdidos.

En eso, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a tres figuras, dos altas y una más baja. Los tres ya despiertos demoraron en acostumbrarse a la luz.

—Qué bueno que ya estén despiertos, chicos —Habló la silueta más baja, la voz se le hizo familiar.

—¡Natsumi! ¿Tú nos haz secuestrado? —Kazemaru la miró asombrado. Ninguno podía creerlo.

—¡Hum! ¡Hummm! ¡Hum! —Trató de hablar el peliverde. Natsumi le hizo una seña a una de las otras sombras –que eran dos hombres vestidos de negro- para que le quitara la cinta a Ryuuji. El hombre sintió y le quitó la cinta— ¡Auch! ¡Ten más cuidado!

Natsumi observó a ambos hombres.

—No se preocupen, puedo hacerlo sola a partir de ahora —Sonrió la pelinaranja— Gracias por todo.

—Hai, como diga Natsumi-sama —Ambos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron dejando sola a las seis chicas.

En la habitación reinó el silencio.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Suzuno, rompiendo el silencio, algo raro— ¿Qué dirás en tu defensa?

—Haruna-chan tenía razón cuando decía que eran muy lindas —Comentó observando a las cincos chicas— Aunque ya de por sí eran lindos cuando eran hombres —Sonrió divertida.

—Natsumi…

—¡Ya, ya! ¡No se enojen! —Suspiró— Bueno, sé que me preguntarán dónde estamos así que… —Se tapó los oídos con las manos— Estamos en la escuela.

—…

Estamos en la escuela. En la escuela está el club de futbol. En el club de fútbol están todos sus amigos y conocidos. Escuela. Club de fútbol. Amigos.

Escuela. Club de fútbol. Amigos.

Escuela. Club de fútbol. Amigos.

Escuela. Club de fútbol. Amigos.

Escuela. Club de fútbol. Amigos.

Escuela. Club de fútbol. Amigos.

Escuela. Club de fútbol. Amigos.

…

Sobrecarga de información.

—¿¡QUE¡? —El grito se escuchó por toda Inazuma Town.

En cierto salón de tercero…

—¿Qué fue ese grito? —Preguntó Tsunami a su compañero, Tobitaka.

—No lo sé, parecían de chicas —Contestó el pelimorado. Ambos le restaron importancia y siguieron con lo suyo.

Regresando con los secuestrados…

Natsumi se destapó los oídos, escuchando los insultos y maldiciones del grupo de chicos.

—¡Silencio! —Mandó a callar a todos, quienes le hicieron caso.

—¡…Y es por esto que Endo prefiere a Kazemaru! —Pero cierto chico peliverde siguió hablando.

—¿Dijiste algo Midorikawa? —El tono que había usado Natsumi hizo estremecer a Midorikawa.

—N-No nada, Natsumi bonita, y-yo no dije nada

—Bien, será mejor que así haya sido —Sonrió, haciéndole temblar— Bueno, ahora que se calmaron ¿me dejaran hablar? —Los demás asintieron a regañadientes— Haruna-chan me pidió este favor muy grande, tuve que secuestrarlos porque seguro iban a huir pero ahora no tienen escapatoria —Los miró malévolamente, asustando a los pobres chicos. Otra vez la puerta se abrió, revelando a dos figuras más, una peliverde y otra peliazul.

—¡Natsumi-san, conseguimos la faldas! —Haruna exclamó emocionada. Aki, detrás de ella, sonreía divertida.

Y ahí fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta de la triste realidad.

—¡NO! ¡TODO MENOS LA FALDA!

Lo siento Midorikawa, tus suplicas no podrán ser escuchadas…

* * *

Pasaron las horas y para ese momento, sus amigos ya estaban al tanto del extraño accidente de Goenji –quien por asombroso que parezca, estaba vivo y en buen estado, solo que no recordaba del todo que es lo que le había pasado el día anterior- y que los de tercero habían hecho de las suyas con Kurimatsu –y como Goenji no recordaba nada, los culparon a ellos-. La relación entre los de tercero y segundo año era muy tensa. Todo comenzó el año pasado cuando unos del curso superior se metieron con los menores. Desde ahí las broncas comenzaron, pero todos pensaron que ese año tal vez iba a ser distinto pero lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior confirmaba que tan sólo estaba comenzando ese año. Sólo habían tres personas que no se metían en ese grupo de brabucones por obvias razones, y esos eran Tobitaka, Tsunami y Terumi.

En fin, la campana ya había sonado dando fin al día escolar. Como siempre, Endo ya estaba en la cancha esperando al resto del equipo. Estiraba sus brazos, cuando algo llamó su atención. Una cabeza verde y otra azul se movían entre los arbustos. Estaba por acercarse pero aquellas dos personas debieron darse cuenta porque desaparecieron. Eso extraño a Endo ¿Quiénes podrían haber sido?

—¡Hey Endo! —Se giró y observó ya la mayoría de sus amigos ahí. Al parecer el tiempo había pasado rápido— ¡Ya estamos listoS!

—¡Bien chicos! ¡Comencemos! —Y así comenzó el entrenamiento de ese día.

* * *

Midorikawa y Kazemaru suspiraron aliviados. Para alivio del peliazul, el capitán no los había visto.

—¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? ¡La loca de Natsumi puso seguridad por todos lados! ¡Ella sabía que intentaríamos escapar! —Se quejó Midorikawa.

—Tranquilo, Midorikawa —Puso una mano en su hombro— Saldremos de esta.

—Me pregunto si los demás estarán bien… —Dijo el peliverde. Kazemaru hizo una mueca, seguro el par de shotas ya estarían vistiendo ese condenado uniforme y Suzuno ya debía de haber matado a uno de los guardias para escapar.

Llevaban horas huyendo del trío de locas. Primero habían huido los cinco juntos, como los amigos que son. Pero luego, Suzuno se fue por su cuenta y ya no lo volvieron a ver. Tachi cayó en la histeria y fue al primero que se lo llevaron, no pudieron hacer nada por él. Y por último Fubuki había desaparecido misteriosamente hace unos cuantos minutos y ya lo daban por muerto.

Ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes de esa guerra contra ese estúpido uniforme.

—Deberíamos quedarnos acá un rato —Sugirió el peliazul sentándose en el pasto, en verdad estaba cansado. Estaban detrás de unos arbustos— Tengo sueño —Con todo eso que habían tenido que pasar, no habían podido dormir bien.

—Tengo hambre —Dijo Midorikawa también sentándose, pero esta vez sí tenía sentido su hambruna, ya que no habían comido nada desde el día anterior.

Suspiraron y cerraron los ojos. Pero unos pasos acercándose llamaron su atención.

Y ahí los vieron. A sus tres amigos caídos, con la blusa y la chaqueta de Raimon… y con esa condenada falda puesta. Era oficial, habían caído al lado obscuro.

—Faldas… faldas… faldas… —repetían los tres chicos como si fueran zombies. ¿Qué les habrían hecho?

Ambos pelilargos se abrazaron entre ellos, mirando con miedo a sus amigos.

—Kaze-chan… disculpa por toda las cosas malas que te hecho pero sabes que a pesar de todo yo… te quiero —Confesó el peliverde.

—Mido-chan ¿recuerdas a Pepe, tu gallina? —El peliverde asintió— Tengo que confesarte que Endo no fue el que se lo comió… fui yo…

—¿¡Fuiste tú! —El peliverde más que miedo, ahora hervía en cólera pero todo eso se esfumo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Kido ese día en vez de quedarse al entrenamiento, ahora se dirigía a casa de Aphrodi. Necesitaba respuestas y sabía que el chico se las daría. Tsunami le había dicho que él también había estado faltando a clases. Algo debía de haberle pasado.

Ese día ni Genda ni Sakuma habían ido a clases. Genda le había dicho que iría a ver a Sakuma pero luego no supo nada de él. Y Sakuma no era de los que faltaban por tonterías. Kido no pudo evitar pensar de que tal vez le había ocurrido lo mismo que a los demás… Por ahora dejaría ese tema de lado, ya que ya había llegado a la casa de Terumi.

Tocó el timbre y esperó. A los segundos, la puerta se abrió dejado ver a una hermosa y sexy rubia de ojos rubí, vistiendo un corto vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo y dejando mucho a la imaginación. Kido no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

'_Debe ser la hermana de Aphrodi… ¡No, espera! ¡Aphrodi no tiene hermana!' _Pensó el de rastas.

—A-Aphrodi ¿eres tú? —preguntó Kido sorprendido. La rubia, como si fuera lo más normal le sonrió coquetamente.

—¡Por supuesto que soy yo, Kido-kun! ¿A quién más esperabas?

—¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo en una situación como esta! —Preguntó alterado el castaño, no dando crédito a como se comportaba Terumi.

La rubia se encogió de hombros para luego jalar a Kido dentro de la lujosa casa.

—¿Quieres algo de té? —El de rastas aún aturdido y confuso, asintió. Terumi fue a la cocina y regresó con dos tazas de té. Se sentaron en los sillones, uno frente al otro, solo eran separados por una mesa y un platito con galletitas.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

—Y bien, Kido-kun ¿a qué has venido? —Preguntó sonriente Afuro, tomando un sorbo de su té.

—Bueno… no sé si sabrás pero… —Kido no pudo negar que se sentía algo incómodo hablar con la nueva Aphrodi— cinco personas te culpan por haberles dado un misterioso pastel que los transformó en chicas —Al tan solo terminar la oración, Aphrodi escupió todo el té que había estado tomando en la cara del pobre castaño.

—Perdón —Murmuró el rubio, pasándole una servilleta a Kido, quien la tomó con gusto— pero… ¿¡POR QUE ME CULPAN A MI SI TODO LO HA COMENZADO ESE ESTÚPIDO DE MOHICANO!

—Cálmate Aphrodi, sabía que tu podías haber… Espera… ¿has dicho mohicano? —Terumi asintió aún enfurruñado. Kido frunció el ceño— ¡Ese estúpido de Fudou! ¡Ya verá cuando lo encuentre! —Estaba por salir de la casa del dios para ir a buscar al otro estratega, pero se detuvo a tomar un par de galletas de la mesa y comérselas— ¡Están buenas Aphrodi! Bueno, ahora si me voy ¡Nos vemos luego y gracias! —Y se fue, dejando sola a la rubia.

Terumi inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia un lado, mirando por donde se había ido Kido.

—¿Debería de haberle dicho que esas fueron galletas que me dio Kageyama? —Se lo pensó un momento— Nah, seguro lo descubre mañana —Y sin más, tomó las galletas que había dejado en el olvido en esos dos días, para esta vez sí votarlas a la basura.

Sabía que Kido luego buscaría al culpable pero no tenía porque enterarse ¿cierto?

* * *

—Son unos traidores —Decía Midorikawa en una esquina, con un aura negra a su alrededor. Kazemaru estaba a su lado. Y si, ambos tenían el uniforme.

—Lo sentimos, nos dejamos llevar —Se disculpó Shirou. Suzuno rodó los ojos y Tachi solo sonrió avergonzado.

—Ya no importa —El peliverde se levantó— Aquí la traidora es otra —Dijo mirando acusadoramente a la Otonashi.

—Mido, tranquilo…

—¡Tu calla, mal amigo! ¡Te comiste a Pepe! ¡Ella no te hizo nada! —Midorikawa se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, soltando un par de lagrimitas por su gallinita muerta.

Todos tenían una gotita en la cabeza.

—Haruna-chan ¿Por qué has hecho esto? —Preguntó el peliazul, ignorando los sollozos del peliverde.

—Chicos, tuve que hacerlo ¿No habrán pensando en quedarse todo ese tiempo en casa, cierto? —Los cincos chcios estaban por decir algo pero Haruna los interrumpió— ¡Mejor no contesten!

—Está bien… pero ¿Por qué a ese par? —preguntó Midorikawa ya más calmado señalando a la peliverde y a la pelinaranja.

—Son mis amigas y no se preocupen, no les van a hacer daño —Contestó Haruna, soltando un suspiro— Para eso está Fuyuka… —Dijo lo último por lo bajo, peor todos lograron escucharla.

—Fuyuka seguro le hubiera cortado el cabello a Kazemaru —Comentó Natsumi. Ichirouta bajó la cabeza, sabía del resentimiento de Fuyuka hacia él pero no creía que pudiera llegar a tanto ¿cierto?.

—Natsumi, no digas eso —La reprochó Aki— Fuyuka solo aún no quiere aceptarlo —Soltó un suspiro, seguida del resto.

—Bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso… —Llamó la atención de todos Haruna— ¡Ahora es tiempo de que vayan al club de fútbol a mostrar sus cuerpecitos a ese grupo de hormonas!

—¿¡Ah! —El trío los empujo con quien-sabe-que-fuerza hacia las canchas donde estaban sus amigos, dejándoles abandonados. De un rápido movimiento, los cinco se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos donde podían ver todo lo que ocurría.

—Miren, ahí está Goenji-kun —Señaló feliz al peliparado que parecía matar a balonazos a Endo— Y parece estar bien.

—¿Ves? Te dije que solo fue un inofensivo golpe —Dijo Suzuno, ganándose una mirada fea de Fubuki.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Todo la escuela está protegida por esos sujetos de negro —Dijo Tachimukai— Y no nos dejarán en paz hasta que vayamos donde ellos…

—Pues ni modo, es ahora o nunca —Suspiró Shirou— Menos mal que no hay nadie por aquí

—Solo ellos se burlarán de nosotros —Suzuno cerró los ojos, dándose ánimos.

—¿Ya están dándose por vencidos? ¿Incluso tú, Suzuno? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Kazemaru, di algo!

—Midorikawa tiene razón, no podemos hacer esto…

Y así el grupito comenzó una discusión sobre qué hacer.

Mientras, en la cancha…

—¡Goenji que dejes de tirarme balonazos! —Gritó ya harto de recibir los tiros en la cabeza.

—No hasta que sientas lo mismo que yo, Endo —Contestó. El pelicrema tenía un par de recuerdos borrosos sobre la noche anterior como una grupo de chicas y una linda albina –pero lastimosamente no llegaba a verle el rostro-, y luego un perro grande persiguiéndole. Pero lo que recordaba claramente el goleador de fuego era el fuerte golpe que Endo le había metido con una madera y ahora quería venganza.

—¡Goenji! —Volvió reclamar pero tan sólo recibía más y más balonazos.

Fudou estaba inquieto y aún más cuando no veía a Kido por ninguna parte. Sentía que en cualquier momento ocurriría algo contra su persona. Tal vez su pequeña jugarreta no era tan brillante como pensó…

Regresando a los arbustos…

—¡Que no! —Midorikawa y Kazemaru no estaban dispuestos a salir y enfrentar la humillación total.

—¡Que si! —Suzuno y Fubuki ya estaban hartos de todo eso y querían terminar ya.

—¡Que decida Tachi! —propuso Fubuki. Los cuatro centraron su atención en el más pequeño que había estado en silencio en la discusión.

—Yo… eh… Yo… —Tachi sentía la presión y que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

—Vamos, Tachi di que no

—Midorikawa no les digas que decir, además es obvio que dirá que si

—Mira quién habla Suzuno, seguro lo extorsionarás

El arbusto comenzó a moverse y los gritos comenzaron a subir sin darse cuenta. Tanto era el alboroto que llamó la atención de los de Raimon, que se agruparon frente al 'arbusto ruidoso'. Ninguna de las chicas notó esto.

—¡Yo no extorsiono a nadie!

—¿Y qué me dices del heladero?

—¡Eso es diferente! ¡Además tu lo has hecho más veces que yo!

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Oigan, nos estamos saliendo del tema!

—¡El mata-osos tiene razón!

—¡Que no me digas mata-osos!

—¡Chicooooooooooos! ¡Cálmense!

Entre empujones, insultos y demases los cinco chicos cayeron hacia adelante quedando a la vista de los de Raimon.

—¡Maldito helado parlante! ¡Me has golpeado la cara con tu pie!

—¡No es mi culpa! ¡Maldito emo, quítate de encima que pesas!

—¡No puedo porque cierto mata-osos está que me aplasta con sus melones!

—¡Te dije que no dijeras eso! ¡Tachi, no toques ahí!

—¡L-Lo siento!

Los de Raimon no podían creer lo que tenían frente a ellos. Eso era lo más bizarro que habían visto desde que Kido, Goenji y Endo se habían emborrachado en la fiesta de navidad y habían cantado _'Baby'_. Ver a cincos chicas, más específicamente a cinco de tus compañeros y amigos de toda la vida vistiendo el uniforme _femenino_ de Raimon, peleandose e insultandose tiradas en el suelo una encima de la otra… era algo que no veías todos los días.

Midorikawa estaba de cara al suelo, sintiendo todo el peso de las demás; encima de ella estaba Kazemaru siendo aplastada por Fubuki, quien tenía todo su cabello hacia adelante y no la dejaba ver; luego estaba Suzuno quien jalaba del pelo de Midorikawa como podía y por último Tachimukai, quien se dio cuenta de las miradas del equipo.

Oh, rayos.

—Eh… chicos —Las llamó pero ni caso— ¡Chicos! —Nada— ¡Chicos! —Otra vez nada. Una venita apareció en la cabeza de la castaña— ¡CHICOS, HAGANME CASO DE UNA %#$ VEZ! —Todos la miraron entre sorprendidos y asustados— Y-Yo… —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la vergüenza, más al sentir la mirada de cierto moreno— ¡Aaah! —Y salió huyendo.

—¡Tachi, espera! —Trató de detenerla Kazemaru pero con todo el peso de las albinas no pudo ni levantarse y la pobre castaña se encontró de lleno con el suelo.

—Que adorable aprendiz tengo…

—¡No es momento para que digas eso Suzu-! —Levantó la mirada para reprochar a Suzuno, pero con lo primero que se encontró fue con unos ojos jade que la miraban sorprendidos— H-Hey chicos… miren hacia adelante —Dijo.

Las tres restantes, que habían estado más ocupadas discutiendo entre ellas, hicieron caso a la peliverde… llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Se hizo el silencio en el lugar, la típica bolita de paja rodaba por la cancha, dándole un efecto dramático. El peliverde fue el que rompió todo ese silencio incómodo.

—Eh… jejeje ¿Hola?

Otro silencio los iba a rodear si no fuera porque cierto pelirojo habló.

—¡Ja! ¡Se los dije! ¡Suzuno era una mujer!

La peliblanca se dio un facepalm. Nagumo tenía que ser.

—Cierra el pico, Nagumo —Tanto los chicos que antes no le creyeron como las cuatro chicas tiradas en el suelo mandaron a callar al pobre pelirojo.

_Los chicos tenían algo muy en claro, la próxima vez le creerían a Nagumo._

_**Continuará**_..._  
_

* * *

**¡Hola otra vez :D!  
**

Bien, como decía arriba, he actualizado antes de los dos meses YAY! Es un milagro! ¡Y es un capitulo largo, creo xD! 14 páginas para mi es un lorgro xD. Se supone que iba actualizar ayer y que iba a ser más corto -se suponía que quedaba en la parte donde eran secuestrados- pero no se como pero decidí escribir más y... salió esto xDD.

No me quedó como quería, asdf pero bueno :B. Espero les guste :3!

Por cierto, hay una aclaración que tengo que hacer sobre las voces de los chicos D:! Bueno, la mayoría de nuestros queridos ukes tienen seiyus de mujeres, así que no hay mucho cambio xD, exepto por el de Fubuki, Tachimukai y Kazemaru [Me ohí su character song y a pesar de que su seiyuu es mujer su voz era tan masculina que me sorprendió o_o pero gracias a MidorikawaxRyuuji -en serio me ayudas bastante x3-, se que cuando su seiyuu hace de mujer es muy linda x3], así que Midorikawa se la hizo a Suzuno xDD.

En fin, regresando al fic :3. Seguro nadie se esperaba lo de Kariya xD, pero es que AMO a ese niño *O*! Me he enamorado de él desde que salió x3! ¡Amo su estilo, su pareja con Kirino, amo su TODO *¬*! Asdf, bueno les hará la vida imposible a nuestros aliens en especial a ciertos pelirojos xDDDDD. Se que entró a Sun Garden cuando tenía 11, pero aqui en mi fic entró antes y conserva su personalidad de IEGO :3. En este fic tendrá 6 años ;D!

Kido ya descubrió todo y Fudou va a sufrir xDDD... Y para las que no le quedaron claro, Kido si se convertirá xD, es que ya me animé gracias a MidorikawaxRyuuji x3! Ah~, deben de ver sus dibujos, están hermosos *-*!

Genda se lo ha tomado muy bien xDD y ahora usará al pobre de Sakuma de muñeca LOL! Y Aprhodi está muy sexy xDD. Por cierto, tengo una duda existencial... por el orden del nombre de Aprhodi, se supone que el apellido es Afuro y el nombre Terumi ¿cierto? Asdf, es que es confuso D:

Jajajaja, la gallina de Midorikawa. Sep, es una gallina hembra de nombre Pepe xD. Muy pronto sabrán su historia y por que se la comió Kazemaru xDD.

Oh dios, Natsumi, Haruna y Aki se han salido con la suya xDD. Y sep, Fuyuka será 'mala' u_u...

¡Y Goenji está vivo! ¡Aleluya! ¡Y está que golpea a Endo con balonazos xDD! Y parece ser que recuerda algo, esperemos que recobre sus recuerdos al ver de nuevo a cierta albina :3.

Y ya fueron descubiertos xDD, ¿a donde se habrá ido Tachi? ¿como reaccionarán los chicos? ¿la proxima vez le creerán a Nagumo xD? ¿Por que Kazemaru se habrá comido a Pepe? ¿Sakuma se salvará del vestido? ¿Goenji recordará todo?

Jajaja, en fin. Pronto pondré la conti de mi otro fic :3 y este -como siempre- demorará un poco :S! Pero trataré de tenerlo antes del mes ;D!

¡Cuidense! ¡Y agradezco a todos por los reviews y ánimos que me dan x3! ¡Bye~!

* * *

_¿Review?_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	8. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Aqui les traigo un nuevo capi :3, espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclamer:** Inazuma Eleven / GO no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Si me perteneciera, lo convertiría en una serie yaoi (:.

**Summary: **¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo! ¡Esto es ilógico, totalmente estúpido! '¿¡Pero qué demonios es esto! ?' '¡Me estoy desangrando!' 'Por kami, por kami, mis pechos…' '¿S-Somos chicas?' Era una pesadilla.

* * *

**We aren't girls!**

**Cap. 7: **_Descubriendo la verdad_

Se podía sentir la tensión en el campo de fútbol. Nadie había dicho nada… por una parte los chicos no quería creer lo que veían frente a ellos, por otra parte las 'chicas' no sabían que poder decir en esa situación. Habían estado más concentradas en discutir si iban a revelar la verdad o no y no habían pensado en como explicárselos a los chicos sin que los tachasen de anormales.

Por otro lado, Goenji no despegaba la mirada de cierta peliplata. Con ver al grupo de chicas, los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron. No cabía duda, Fubuki Shirou había sido la chica de esa noche. Aún recordaba lo hermosa que era y como esos sujetos habían tratado de… aprovecharse de ella. Con solo ese pensamiento, se le hervía la sangre. Recordó también porque terminó todo golpeado y con olor a basura. Al parecer se había despertado luego de ese _sutil _golpe en la cabeza, pero como estaba todo mareado había tropezado con un perro enorme que lo persiguió por todo el lugar y para escapar de él, se ocultó en un contenedor de basura, pero al salir de ahí se dio con la sorpresa de que no veía del todo bien, su ropa estaba rasgada, ensangrentado, el cabello desordenado y sobretodo apestaba. Luego se encontró con Endo y todos ya saben el resto de la historia.

Y como decía antes, todo estaba en silencio y nadie se movía hasta que cierta persona decidió romper ese silencio. Era Suzuno, quien se levantaba dignamente del suelo, dejando ver a todos los presentes su cuerpo de modelo. Se acomodó la ropa y el cabello, y luego miró a sus compañeros.

—Ya que todo se ha descubierto, me voy a buscar a Tachimukai —Y tras decir eso, se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado. Solo dos de los presentes parecieron prestarle atención, ellos eran Nagumo y Tsunami. El primero porque quería hablar con Suzuno y el segundo solo por escuchar el nombre de su querido amigo. Ambos siguieron a Suzuno, quien pensando que ya nadie la veía, salió corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde, por lo que ambos chicos tuvieron que correr tras de ella, comenzando una persecución.

Mientras eso ocurría, la cancha de fútbol aún seguía en silencio y parecía que seguiría así por un tiempo por lo que Kazemaru no tuvo otra opción.

—Midorikawa —llamó al peliverde debajo de él. Este lo miró por el rabillo de ojo dándole a entender que lo escuchaba— es hora de poner en marcha el plan B —dijo bajito para que solo el peliverde lo escuchara, pero por culpa del silencio en el lugar, todos pudieron escucharlo.

—¿Teníamos un plan B? ¿Y cuál era el A? —Preguntó extrañado, mirando a su amigo.

—El plan A era quedarnos en casa hasta que volviéramos a la normalidad —Explicó rápido. Ryuuji asintió, bueno, Kazemaru tenía razón.

—¿Y entonces cual era el plan B? —Preguntó sin saber que era lo que le esperaba.

—Bueno… —Y tomando impulso, Kazemaru se levantó para sorpresa de todos, dejando ver sus atributos femeninos, pisando en el proceso al peliverde y tomando en brazos Shirou, quien aún no salía del shock. Y sin siquiera ayudar a Midorikawa, Kazemaru salió corriendo del lugar junto a Fubuki— ¡Suerte Midorikawa! ¡Siempre recordaremos tu sacrificio! —Gritó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. El peliverde, aún tirado en el suelo, estiró su brazo como si quisiera alcanzarlo.

—¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, MALDITO AFEMINADO! —Gritó furioso. ¡Lo habían abandonado a su suerte! Cuando se levantó, se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba siendo rodeado por todo el equipo de fútbol. Guardaron silencio unos momentos, hasta que el capitán habló.

—Bueno… ehm… Midorikawa… no sabíamos que te gustara ese tipo de cosas —El peliverde miró extrañado a Endo— Bueno… tu sabes, vestirte de mujer… —Dijo bajito.

Eso sacó de onda a Midorikawa.

—¿¡ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO TRAVESTI! —Le reclamó furioso. ¡Como se atrevía! ¡Se iba a vengar de eso!

—¡B-Bueno… y-yo…! —Balbuceó Endo. Midorikawa le daba miedo cuando se ponía en ese plan.

Y para salvar a Endo, habló Goenji.

—Así que ustedes fueron los de ayer —Comentó el pelicrema observándolo con el ceño fruncido. Midorikawa, ante esas palabras, apartó la mirada avergonzado— Así que es verdad… ustedes me golpearon con la roca —Acusó Goenji, todos lo miraron sorprendidos para luego voltear a ver al peliverde.

—¡Eso fue culpa de Suzuno! ¡Él fue el que te golpeó con la roca y…! ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Te lo merecías! —Gruñó el peliverde apuntándolo con el dedo.

—¿Y eso? —Preguntó extrañado.

—¡Porque intentaste besar a Shirou! —le dijo enojado. Goenji se sonrojó levemente.

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Si lo es! ¡Pervertido, shotacon!

—¡No lo soy! ¡Además, yo no era el que andaba con falda! —Midorikawa se sonrojó levemente pero frunció el ceño.

—¡Yo no quería usarla! ¡Todo fue culpa del idiota de Kazemaru! ¡Él me la puso! ¡Odio las faldas! —Y comenzó a jalarse la falda hacia abajo— Son incómodas

—Mido-chan, no hagas eso —Le dijo Hiroto sonrojado. Se había quedado mirando todo el rato al peliverde que a su parecer estaba aún más hermoso que antes, pero al ver los sonrojos de sus demás amigos decidió hablar.

Ryuuji suspiró. Esto era incómodo, hablar con sus amigos sobre eso… solo esperaba que no dijeran algo como…

—¿Y son reales?

La pregunta de Kogure dejó petrificado al peliverde, que fue rodeado por un aura oscura.

—¿Q-Que dijiste? —Trató de sonreír, pero tan solo salió una mueca. Todos retrocedieron, excepto Hiroto que estaba a un lado del peliverde.

—Q-Q-Que si son reales —Balbuceó Kogure, nervioso— ¿No te estás poniendo relleno?

Y con eso explotó.

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SON REALES! ¿QUE ESPERABAS? ¿QUE TRAVESTIRME SEA MI HOBBY? ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡MIRA QUE TAN REALES SON! —Y sin siquiera medir sus acciones, tomó la mano más cerca que encontró… que casualmente era la de Hiroto, y la puso en uno de sus pechos ante la sorpresa y vergüenza de todos y Hiroto, respectivamente— ¿VES QUE SON REALES? —Y sin más, hizo que Hiroto apretara sus pechos.

El pelirojo sentía sus mejillas hervir. ¿Por qué Midorikawa siempre tenía que hacer ese tipo de cosas? ¡Rayos, y lo peor de todo es que le gustaba! ¡Su pecho era muy suavecito y parecía ser perfecto para su mano!

Midorikawa pareció reaccionar ante el silencio de todos. Se sonrojó de golpe al ver la situación, humo salió de sus orejas y sin más se fue de espaldas, perdiendo el conocimiento.

—¡M-Midorikawa!

* * *

—¿Crees que fue buena idea? —Preguntó la linda peliplata a Kazemaru. Ya había despertado del shock del que se encontraba hace unos minutos y ambos estaban detrás de la escuela donde habían estado antes ambos pelilargos. La peliazul la miró.

—No te preocupes Fubuki, es Midorikawa de quien hablamos —Se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole ligeramente— Estará bien

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, que sea Midorikawa quien se quede con ellos —Le dijo Shirou, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Sabes lo que podría hacer o decir?

El peliazul se quedó en silencio.

—Ahora que lo dices… —Kazemaru sudó frio— Estamos muertos…

—Mejor vamos a buscarlo —Y antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarse, fue detenida por Kazemaru que le hizo una seña para que haga silencio. Escucharon pasos acercarse y luego unas voces conocidas.

—Vamos Saku-chan, te ves bien —Ambas chicas, se miraron entre sí sorprendidas. ¡Era Genda!

—Cállate Genda —gruñó la otra voz, que claramente era de una chica— ¿Tú crees que es gracioso que me vistas de mujer? Ahora cierra la boca, que nadie debe saber que estamos aquí… —Esa voz les daba una aire de alguien, era como si fuera…

—Sakuma, no creo que sea buena idea sabotear a… —Ambas chicas abrieron la boca sin poder evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa— ¿Qué fue eso? —Volteó a todos, lados buscando a los dueños de aquel sonido.

La malhumorada chica frunció el ceño al ver detrás de unos arbustos una cabellera plateada y otra azul. Se acercó y tomó a ambos del cabello, cuando estaba a punto de gritarles y amenazarles, se quedó tiesa con lo que vio.

—¿K-Kazemaru? ¿Fubuki? —La peliceleste miraba con sorpresa a ambas… chicas. Los mencionados, algo adoloridos por el repentino jalón de cabello, también observaron con sorpresa a Sakuma.

—¿S-Sakuma? ¿Tú también? —La peliceleste soltó el cabello de ambas, aún estupefacta. Genda se acercó a las tres chicas, observándoles curioso.

—Wow, en serio estoy comenzando a pensar que es algo así como una enfermedad —Comentó algo divertido, ganándose una mirada fea de su amiga. Tragó saliva y decidió no decir nada más.

—Sakuma ¿a ti también te dio un pastel Aprodhi? —Preguntó Fubuki, saliendo del pequeño shock. Sakuma lo miró algo confundido.

—¿Aprodhi? ¿Qué pinta él en esto? —Preguntó.

—Él ha sido el que nos ha hecho esto —Contestó Kazemaru, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si ha sido Fudou! —Contestó confundido, enojándose al recordar al de mohicano.

—¿Fudou? —Fubuki pestañeó confundido— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Las dos chicas e incluso Genda observaron curiosos a Sakuma, esperando su respuesta.

—¡Intuición! —Contestó sonriente muy seguro de eso. Sus tres compañeros, cayeron de espaldas ante la respuesta.

—¿¡No estás seguro! —Gritaron los tres enojados. Sakuma hizo un mohín, que a Genda le pareció adorable.

—¿Qué quieren que haga? ¡Fudou es el responsable de todas mis desgracias! —Contestó, recordando cada una de las cosas que Fudou le había hecho alguna vez…

**-Flash Back 1-**

—Hey, Sakuma —El mencionado volteó, encontrándose con Fudou— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

El peliceleste lo miró extrañado, Fudou no era de los que pedía favores muy seguidos menos a Sakuma. Era bien sabido del odio entre los dos. Aún así Sakuma se lo pensó unos momentos pero luego sonreír, asintiendo.

—Claro ¿De qué se trata?

Fudou sonrió.

—¿Puedes darle esto al entrenador? Yo no puedo porque tengo una cita con el médico y tengo que irme rápido —Le dijo y le entregó un papel. Sakuma asintió y se encaminó hacia el salón del equipo de fúbtol. Fudou al verlo irse sonrió como el gato rizón.

Cuando Sakuma llegó al salón del club de fútbol, el cual habían remodelado, notó que estaban algunos de sus compañeros dentro. Se acercó la puerta y la abrió…

—Entrenador, Fudou me dijo que… —Se calló cuando un balde pintura blanca cayó sobre él, dejando caer el papel que le había dado Fudou. El papel al caer se vio lo que decía en su interior 'Caíste, baka' y un mini-Fudou sacándole la lengua. Sakuma hirvió de ira. Las risas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar. Pero una en especial le hizo sentir más enojado. Fudou se reía a carcajadas detrás de él.

Sakuma comenzó a temblar de ira. Tanto Kido como Genda, quienes eran los únicos que no se habían reído, suspiraron con pesar.

—¡FUDOU!

**-Flash Back 2-**

Sakuma retenía sus instintos asesinos. Temblaba y sentía que en el cualquier momento saltaría sobre Fudou. ¿¡Por qué demonios tenía que sentarse delante de Fudou! ¡Ese idiota desde hace un rato que está que juega con su cabello!

—Ya para —gruñó por lo bajo, girándose ligeramente hacia Fudou. Este sonrió burlón.

—¿Te molesto Sakuma-chan? —Preguntó divertido, siguiendo haciendo trenzas en el cabello de su 'rival'.

Tic nervioso por parte de Sakuma.

—Tu cabello es muy lacio, casi como el de una chica —Comentó aún con ese tono burlón. Y Sakuma sintió aún más ganas de pegarle— Lastima que aún con eso, Kido no te haga caso…

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

El peliceleste se levantó de golpe, llamando la atención de sus compañeros de clase y profesor. Se giró y tomó Fudou del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo del asiento.

—¡Repite eso idiota! —Gruñó Sakuma, enojado.

—Vamos Sakuma, no es para que te exaltes, solo decía la verdad —Le dijo, haciéndose la víctima.

—¡Te voy a matar! —Y justo cuando estaba por golpear a Fudou, Genda interviene, tomándolo por la cintura y haciendo que suelte al de mohicano— ¡Suéltame! ¡Le voy a dar su merecido! —se retorcía el peliceleste entre los brazos de su amigo castaño.

—Sakuma, tranquilízate—Le dijo Genda, quien había escuchado la conversación. Sakuma gruñó y se relajó un poco. Pronto el sensei, se acercó a los tres mirándolos enojados.

—¡Señor Sakuma, salga de mi clase! ¡Y estará castigado una semana por el disturbio que ha hecho! —Le dijo su profesor, bajito y de bigote.

—¡Pero…! —Trató de decir, pero el profesor tan solo lo miró aún más feo, a lo cual se tuvo que quedar callado y retirarse del salón no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de muerte al de mohicano, quien soltó una risita discreta.

**-Flash Back 3-**

Los tres amigos: Kido, Genda y Sakuma caminaban regreso a casa, luego de un largo día de escuela. Al fin había llegado el fin de semana. Estaban conversando, cuando de repente se escucha el sonido de un celular. Sakuma saca el suyo –el cual estaba repleto de adornos de pingüinos-, y leyó el mensaje que tenía. Soltó un suspiro y miró a sus amigos.

—Lo siento chicos, tengo que ir a recoger a mi primo, se quedará este fin de semana en mi casa —Les dijo a sus amigos, sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿A Reiichi? —Preguntó Genda. El peliceleste asintió— Si quieres, podemos acompañarte ¿verdad Kido? —Luego giró hacia Kido.

—Claro, no hay ningún problema —El de rastas sonrió ligeramente. Sakuma sonrió.

—Gracias chicos —Y los tres partieron hacia la guardería, donde estaría el primo de Sakuma.

Al llegar, vieron a un pequeño peligris con una pequeña botella entre sus manos, esperando en la puerta de su escuela. Reiichi solía quedarse después de la escuela junto a unos amigos, jugando fútbol. Sakuma aceleró su pasó, acercándose a él.

—Reiichi ¿No deberías estar esperando adentro? —Preguntó Sakuma confundido y preocupado por si algo le hubiese pasado. El pequeño, al escuchar la voz de su primo, ocultó la botellita que tenía tras de él.

—¡Jirou-itoko! —Exclamó con sorpresa— B-Bueno, es que pensé en esperarte aquí… —Dijo bajito. Sakuma suspiró.

—Pero la próxima no hagas eso —Regañó el mayor. Reiichi asintió, sonriendo levemente. Sakuma le regresó la sonrisa.

Miyabino Reiichi, era el pequeño primo de Sakuma. Tenía el cabello gris y ojos negros. Miyabino solía quedarse con su primo los fines de semana, ya que sus padres también viajaban constantemente y el único familiar que tenían en la ciudad era Sakuma.

—Reiichi, hace mucho que no te veía ¿Cómo has estado? —El pequeño mencionado, observó detrás de su primo encontrándose con el portero. Una enorme sonrisa apreció en su rostro.

—¡Genda-san! —Se acercó corriendo hacia el mayor, quien se arrodilló frente a él y le despeinó los cabellos. Ambos se llevaban muy bien, eran como hermanos, Genda solía jugar con él y enseñarle algunas técnicas de portero.

—Has crecido mucho, luego vamos a jugar para que me enseñes como estás —le dijo Genda, sonriente. Miyabino asintió, emocionado. Sakuma sonrió ligeramente.

Kido se acercó donde sus dos amigos y el pequeño peligris. Miyabino al verlo, se sonrojó ligeramente.

—H-Hola Kido-san —Le dijo tímidamente, bajando la mirada. Genda tuvo un deja vu, una gotita apareció en su cabeza y luego vio a Sakuma.

'_Se nota que son familia'_ Pensó, suspirando.

—Hola, Miyabino-kun —le sonrió amigablemente— ¿Cómo has estado?

—B-Bien, gracias por preguntar —Miyabino sonrió aún sonrojado.

—Será mejor irnos, se hace tarde —Propuso Sakuma, al ver la hora. Los otros tres asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

Kido se despidió de sus dos amigos cuando llegaron a un camino que se dividía en dos. Kido tomó el camino de la derecha y los otros tres el de la izquierda. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakuma, Genda decidió quedarse para ayudar al peliceleste con Miyabino. Sakuma aceptó, después de todo, el castaño podía irse a la hora que quería ya que era su vecino.

Mientras Sakuma hacía la cena, Genda hablaba con Miyabino sobre las técnicas de portero.

—Genda-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Miyabino preguntó, desviándose del tema del fútbol. Genda lo miró curioso pero luego sonrió.

—Ya me estás haciendo una —Le dijo divertido, a lo que el peligris hizo un mohín— Vamos, pregunta —se rió ligeramente.

—¿Te gusta Jirou-itoko? —Y con esa pregunta, Genda se sonrojó fuertemente, dándole a entender a Miyabino que era verdad— Así que es verdad —Sonrió alegremente— Entonces, bienvenido a la familia, Genda-san —Le dijo divertido.

Genda no podía creer lo que escuchaba. El pequeño primo de Sakuma le estaba dando su consentimiento para estar con él. A todo eso, ¿era tan obvio como para que un niño de seis años se diera cuenta? ¡No quería ni pensar si sus amigos también se habían dado cuenta!

—¡Reiichi! ¡Ayúdame con los platos! —Gritó Sakuma desde la cocina.

—¡Hai! —Contestó el peligris, y dejando a Genda aún anonado, se fue a la cocina a ayudar a su primo. Justo en ese momento salía Sakuma con un plato de curry. Miró a Genda que seguía aún estático. Alzó una ceja, dejó el plato en la mesa y se acercó al castaño, lo movió pero este no contestó, insistió pero nada. Ya harto, le dio un zape sacándolo de su repentino shock.

—Itai, Sakuma, eso dolió —Se quejó, sobándose la zona afectada.

—Lo siento, es que no me hacías caso —le dijo Sakuma molestó con las manos en la cintura. Genda lo miró y… se sonrojó. El peliceleste estaba con el cabello amarrado en la una coleta alta, dejado a la vista su cuello, encima de la ropa llevaba un delantal con dibujos de pingüinos que lo hacía ver adorable— Genda ¿estás bien? —Lo miró preocupado al ver la cara que había puesto su amigo.

—¿Eh? Ah sí, estoy bien —Le sonrió nervioso. Sakuma lo miró extrañado pero le restó importancia. Ambos fueron a la cocina para seguir preparando la mesa. Vieron al pequeño Miyabino saliendo con el plato de Sakuma, el cual no era muy difícil de distinguir ya que tenía dibujitos de pingüinos.

—Jirou-itoko, solo faltan los vasos y cubiertos —Le dijo mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa. Genda fue por lo que faltaba. Y luego los tres se sentaron en la mesa y se dispusieron a cenar.

—Itadakimasu —Corearon los tres para luego darle el primer bocado al curry, el cual fue alagado por Genda y Miyabino. Sin embargo, Sakuma al probarlo sintió un sabor extraño. Estaba delicioso, solo que el curry no debería tener ese sabor y le daba un mal presentimiento. Y de pronto, Sakuma comenzó a toser.

—Sakuma, ¿estás bien? —Genda se acercó preocupado a su amigo mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua, el cual se lo tomó de un sorbo. Comenzó a abanicarse con sus manos ante las miradas preocupadas de los otros dos. Y pasó.

—¡Jirou-itoko! ¡Tu cara! —Y como si esas palabras hubieran sido un comando, Sakuma corrió hacia el baño de la casa, encerrándose en él. Se observó en el espejo y…

—¡AAAAAAH!

—¡Sakuma! —Genda tocaba la puerta del baño, desesperado— ¿¡Qué sucede! —Preguntó, tratando de abrirle.

—¡No habrás, estoy horrible! —Lloriqueó desde adentro.

—¡P-Pero Sakuma…! —Trató de razonar con su amigo.

—¡Ah, demonios! ¡No te preocupes tanto, es sólo alergia! —Gritó desde adentro del baño.

—¿Alergia? ¿Y de qué? —Preguntó Genda, confundido.

—Solo soy alérgico a las nueces —Aclaró, extrañado porque el curry no tenía nueces…

—Oh-oh —Se escuchó detrás de Genda.

Eso fue suficiente para saber que Miyabino tenía que ver algo con eso.

—Reiichi… ¿algo que quieras decirme? —Preguntó lo más tranquilo que pudo Sakuma, desde el baño.

—E-Es que… —Balbuceaba Miyabino— ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Yo no sabía! ¡Ese chico me dijo que a ti te gustaban las nueces! —Gritó tratando de defenderse.

—¿Chico? ¿Qué chico? —Preguntaron los dos mayores.

—Antes de que ustedes llegaran, un chico con un extraño peinado se me acercó y me dijo que era amigo de tuyo, Jirou-itoko —Decía Miyabino, mirando el suelo avergonzado.

—¡Reiichi, te he dicho que no hables con desconocidos! —Regañó Sakuma, aún sin salir del baño. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese sujeto le hacía daño? ¡Sus tíos lo matarían!

—¿Y qué pasó después? —Preguntó Genda, ignorando los reclamos de Sakuma.

—Él dijo que le gustaban las nueces a Jirou-itoko, entonces me dio esto —Sacó una botellita, que se la entregó a Genda. La botellita decía en la etiqueta 'Nueces en polvo'— Y me dijo que te lo pusiera en tu plato como una sorpresa, que así estarías feliz —Finalizó Miyabino— Lo siento mucho Jirou-itoko, no era mi intención —Los ojos de Reiichi se cristalizaron, Sakuma desde adentro suspiró, abrió la puerta y salió.

—No estoy enojado contigo Reiichi, solo no hables con desconocidos la próxima vez —Y sonrió amablemente, pero no recibió respuesta. Los miró extrañados. Tanto Genda como Miyabino tenían los ojos como platos y las bocas abiertas de par en par sin poder emitir palabra, como si hubieran visto algo espantoso. Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba con su alergia y que se veía espantoso.

—¡Ahhhh! —Se metió de nuevo al baño, cerrando la puerta de portazo— ¡Estúpida alergia! —Gruñía.

Genda y Miyabino se relajaron al ya no ver 'eso', pero sentían que ya no volverían a ser los mismos y que tendrían pesadillas con el rostro de Sakuma.

—¡Reiichi! —Llamó Sakuma— ¿¡Cómo era ese sujeto! —preguntó enojado. Miyabino, pensó unos momentos, recordando.

—Era de Raimon, era calvo por ambos lados de la cabeza y tenía un mechón de pelo al medio —Comenzó a describir Miyabino. Genda sonrió nervioso, al imaginarse quién era. Sakuma comenzó a temblar de ira— ¡Oh, y tenía los ojos verdes y delineador!

Y eso fue todo.

—¡FUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

—Oh si, viniste por tres días con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza —Se rió Kazemaru, pero se calló al sentir la fea mirada de la morena.

—¿Y bien? ¿Acaso no es suficiente prueba de que fue el culpable de todo esto? —Preguntó enojado la peliceleste. Las otras dos se miraron entre sí.

—Bueno… Fudou es malvado por naturaleza pero… —Comentó Fubuki algo dudosa.

—… ¿para qué nos convertiría en mujeres? —Kazemaru se encogió de hombros. Sakuma suspiró pesadamente.

—Bien, ustedes irán por Aphrodi, yo seguiré mi plan de matar a Fudou —Terminó Sakuma, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

—Espera Sakuma —la peliceleste se detuvo, volteando a ver a Kazemaru— Tengo una duda —Dijo algo nerviosa.

—¿Qué es? —Sakuma alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así? —Los cuatro quedaron en silencio después de esta pregunta. Tanto Fubuki y Kazemaru tenían curiosidad del porque Sakuma usaba un vestido negro debajo de esa chaqueta gris, además de tacones.

'_Seguro nos va a gritar que no es asunto nuestro'_ Pensaron Fubuki y Kazemaru. Pero al contrario de lo que pensaron, la peliceleste les respondió de una manera que no esperaban, una un tanto… gráfica.

Le dio un buen golpe en el estómago al pobre de Genda, dejándolo adolorido en el suelo. Eso fue suficiente para saber que todo había sido idea del portero.

—Apúrense, no tenemos todo el día —Ordenó Sakuma, caminando hasta donde se suponía estaban los demás del equipo de fútbol. Las dos chicas asintieron, sintiendo lástima por el portero.

* * *

Mientras tanto una albina seguía corriendo en busca de su pequeña aprendiz para escapar de ese lugar. Aún no se percataba de que era seguida por dos chicos. Suzuno ahora se encontraba en los pasillos del segundo piso, estaba por darse por vencida ya que no encontraba a Tachi por ninguna parte cuando escuchó unos sollozos provenientes del cuarto de limpieza. Se acercó con cautela, abriendo la puerta que estaba sin seguro, encontrándose con Tachimukai sentado frente a esta abrazando sus rodillas y llorando.

—Tachimukai —Llamó Suzuno, agachándose frente a ella— ¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó, usando ese tono maternal.

Tachimukai, que se dio cuenta de la presencia de la albina, saltó de la sorpresa pero luego bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—E-Es que… ¡no sé! —Gritó para luego llorar de nuevo. Suzuno parpadeó un poco y luego hizo una mueca. Quizás Tachi…

—Tachi ¿Te suele el estómago? —Preguntó, temiéndose lo peor.

—Pues… —Levantó la mirada con los ojos llorosos— ahora que lo dices, si me duele —contestó tocándose ligeramente la parte afectada que no era exactamente el estómago, más bien el vientre.

—Oh kami —Suzuno suspiró y se levantó— Ven, vamos a la enfermería —Dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Suzuno tomó de la mano a Tachi y así ambas salieron del cuarto de limpieza solo para encontrarse con un pelirojo y un pelirosa de peinados raros.

'_Oh genial'_ pensó sarcástica la albina.

—Gazelle —Susurró el pelirojo mirándola fijamente.

—Burn —Susurró también mirándolo fijamente.

—Suzuno-san… —Susurró aún un lloroso Tachimukai, sintiéndose incómodo.

—¡Tsunami! —Exclamó alegremente el pelirosa, ganándose una mirada fea de ambos ex-capitanes y una extrañada del pequeño portero.

Nagumo regresó su mirada a la albina.

—¿Me seguirás tachando de loco o me dirás la verdad? —Preguntó serio el pelirojo, cruzándose de brazos. Suzuno lo miró, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

—Está bien pero… —Miró a Tachimukai que estaba escondido detrás de él— Primero debemos de ir a la enfermería —Eso captó la atención de Tsunami, quien hizo a un lado a Nagumo.

—¿¡Le sucede algo a Tachi? ¿¡Tiene fiebre? —Tsunami preguntaba una y otra vez, sin dejar que Suzuno respondiera— ¡OH, KAMI! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE… TACHIMUKAI SE VA MORIR! ¡NOOO! ¡TACHI NO PUEDE MORIR AÚN, ÉL NO PUEDE! —Gritaba Tsunami desesperado, hasta que una cachetada lo sacó de su trance. Tsunami se sobó la mejilla. Observó a su atacante y como no, había sido Suzuno.

—Tachimukai no se va morir, él está bien —Contestó la peliblanca fríamente— Solo con cosas de… —dudó, lo que iba decir sería muy vergonzoso— … de chicas —Sus mejillas no pudieron evitar enrojecer. ¡Prácticamente se estaban considerando chicas!

Nagumo miró hacia otro lado y soltó una risita, ganándose una mirada fría de Suzuno.

—Vamos Tachi —Y sin recibir respuesta de la castaña, la comenzó a arrastrar hacia la enfermería, siendo seguidas por Tsunami y Nagumo.

Ninguno de los cuatro habló. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Suzuno tan solo quería irse de ahí, buscar al responsable de esta estúpida broma, regresar a ser hombre y seguir con su tranquila vida. A pesar de que había dicho que hombres y mujeres eran lo mismo, se sentía algo inseguro siendo mujer. Su fuerza había disminuido, a veces le era difícil moverse y las miradas sobre él eran más persistentes. Un ejemplo de esta última era la mirada de Nagumo sobre él. Soltó un suspiro, debía de acostumbrarse ¿no?

Nagumo observaba desde hace rato a Suzuno. ¡Por kami! ¡Que era _hermosa_! ¡Parecía una modelo! ¡No, era aún mejor que aquellas mujeres plásticas! ¡Suzuno era natural! Tenía tanta suerte de haberse enamorado de Suzuno. Él era perfecto, como un bello ángel. Tan puro, tan frágil pero a la vez tan sexy y fuerte. Sonrió como un idiota enamorado. Ya tenía algo muy en claro: nunca dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño a _su_ ángel, mucho menos él mismo. ¡Era una promesa que se hacía él mismo! Y era por eso también, que dejaría ese estúpido reto que le había impuesto Fudou.

Tachimukai quería pensar que todo era un sueño, que en cualquier momento despertaría de él y seguiría con su aburrida vida de siempre. Pero no. Ya se había pellizcado varias veces para salir de ese sueño pero nada, todo seguía igual. Para colmo ni siquiera era tan _bonita _como el resto de sus amigos. Era plana, pequeña y su cabello era feo. En conclusión: era fea. ¡Seguramente Tsunami-san pensaría eso mismo ahora que lo estaba mirando! Eso solo la hacía sentirse más nervioso y triste. Seguro decepcionaría a Tsunami-san con la figura que tenía…

Tsunami miraba como idiota a Tachimukai. ¡Era tan _linda_! ¡Adorable, pequeña…! Ah~ ¡Era perfecta! ¡Sentía que se había enamorado de él otra vez! ¡Quería tenerlo entre sus brazos y llenarlo de besos! ¡Pero debía contenerse! Después de todo, Tachi tan sólo lo miraba como un hermano mayor, no compartían los mismo sentimientos. Pero aún así no se rendiría, no importaba si Tachimukai fuera hombre o mujer, sería suyo. Haría que Tachimukai se enamorara de él y así vivirían una hermosa vida de pareja en una casa cerca al mar hasta que se hicieran ancianos y murieran. ¡Ese era su sueño!

Aún en silencio, llegaron a la enfermaría. La enfermera siempre se quedaba hasta tarde por si alguno de algún club deportivo se dañaba. Suzuno volteó a ver a los dos colados.

—Quédense aquí —Ordenó mirándolos fríamente— Y no entren —Y sin más, entró a la enfermería con Tachimukai, cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

Ambos chicos suspiraron y luego se miraron.

—La próxima te creeré cuando digas algo como eso —Comentó Tsunami.

—Ja, espero que sea así —Sonrió prepotente Nagumo.

—Pero aún no puedo creer que sean… chicas —Dijo Tsunami mientras observaba la puerta de la enfermería.

—Seguro después nos explican —Le contestó Nagumo aún sonriendo.

—Oye, y dime ¿aún seguirás con lo de Fudou? —Al escuchar la pregunta, Nagumo desapareció su sonrisa. Solo Hiroto y Tsunami sabían sobre el reto, ya que habían estado presentes aquel día.

—No… —contestó, luego de un silencio— Voy a hablar con Suzuno y contarle la verdad —Aclaró— Si se entera por alguien… podría perderlo —Soltó un suspiro. Tsunami lo miró y luego sonrió.

—Tranquilo hombre, que todo saldrá bien —Le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, pero la fuerza del moreno era tanta que le dejaba sin aire— Lo siento —Sonrió nervioso por lo que hizo. Nagumo lo miró mal, pero luego suspiro y sonrió.

—No importa —Lo miró— Es bueno tener grandes amigos —Murmuró.

—¿Dijiste algo Nagumo? —Preguntó el pelirosa, que no había logrado escuchar lo que dijo el pelirojo.

—No, no dije nada —Contestó Nagumo, mirando hacia otro lado. Justo en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando salir a una Tachimukai sonrojada y a Suzuno algo enojada.

—¿Y a ti que te pasó? —Le preguntó Nagumo a la albina, quien lo miró feo.

—Nada, solo que esa enfermera está loca —Gruñó al recordar a 'Miku-sensei'. ¡Les había hecho pasar una gran vergüenza! ¡Prácticamente les había explicado cómo se hacen los bebes con todo y dibujos cuando tan solo querían una mísera toalla higiénica! ¡Para colmo luego les había estado hablando con palabras extrañas como: uke, seme, lemon, yaoi! ¡Ah, estaba loca!

—Tranquilo, Suzuno-san —le habló la castaña al ver que Suzuno tenía instintos asesinos. Suzuno bufó, calmándose. Bueno, al menos había ayudado a Tachimukai con su pequeño problema.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó Tsunami observando curioso a ambas chicas.

—Pues… —Tachimukai se puso en pose pensativa, haciéndola ver adorable.

—Nos vamos —Suzuno tomó rápidamente de la mano a Tachi y comenzaron a correr por los pasillos.

—¡Suzuno, espera! —Gritó Nagumo, corriendo tras de ella junto a Tsunami. Suzuno ignoró los llamados del pelirojo y solo apresuró más su paso. Llegaron a la entrada que daba al jardín y siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la escuela. Suzuno no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Ya casi estaba libre! Llegó a la calle, giró en la esquina y… chocó con alguien.

—¡Ah, maldición! —Exclamó frustrada la albina desde el suelo. Tachimukai estaba detrás de ella también en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aire de la carrera que habían dado.

Suzuno levantó la mirada para insultar a la persona que había osado interponerse en su camino pero se quedó mudo por lo que vio.

—¿A-Aphrodi? —Suzuno no salía de su asombro. Frente a él si estaba el dios, solo que… era una mujer. Tachimukai también observaba anonado a la rubia frente a ellos. Afuro sonrió divertido.

—No pregunten —Contestó. A pesar de que él no tenía nada que ver en las transformaciones a mujeres –excepto claro está que le haya dado el pastel a Fubuki-, la situación le divertía y ya hasta se había acostumbrado a ser mujer.

—Pero si tú… eres… una chica, entonces ¿Quién fue? —Tachimukai preguntó aún sin poder creerlo. Justo en ese momento, llegaron el pelirojo y el pelirosa quienes se sorprendieron por ver a Afuro así.

—Pregúntaselo a Fudou —contestó Kido, que venía detrás de la rubia. Cuando Kido se había retirado de la casa del dios, Afuro decidió ir también a Raimon solo para ver como sus amigos masacraban al de mohicano. Saliendo de su casa tomó un taxi y en el camino se encontró al de rastas, así que al final se vinieron juntos.

A Suzuno le dio un tic nervioso, apretando los dientes, furioso. Tachimukai frunció el ceño, estaba enojado. Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, se dieron media vuelta encontrándose con Nagumo y Tsunami, que los veían algo asustados.

—Apártense —Ordenaron ambos tan fríamente, que los hicieron temblar, haciéndose a un lado. Y así ambas chicas se dirigieron a las canchas de fútbol hechas todas unas fieras.

—¡Vamos, vamos, chicos! ¡Que no quiero perderme esto! —Decía Afuro, empujando a sus tres amigos.

Nagumo y Tsunami se miraron, sintiendo lástima por Fudou.

* * *

Fudou sintió un escalofrío. Miró hacia todos lados y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se fue alejando del lugar. Sería mejor huir antes de que ocurriera algo horrible.

Por otro parte Midorikawa estaba durmiendo en la banca, murmurando cosas sobre un helado gigante mientras que Hiroto estaba a un lado en posición fetal observándose las manos, como si fuera un pecador. Sus amigos sintieron algo de lástima por el pelirojo.

Endo suspiró. No entendía nada de la situación. Por un momento había pensado que en verdad se estaban travistiendo, pero se dijo a si mismo que Kazemaru no era así. Él había dejado bien en claro que nunca usaría ropa femenina, ni aunque estuviera ebrio.

Además, Midorikawa había dejado_ bien _en claro que eran reales.

Bueno, al menos ya sabía por qué Kazemaru se había comportado muy extraño la noche anterior. Aunque si le molestaba que no hubiera acudido a él en primer lugar. ¡Si eran… _amigos_! Endo hizo una mueca. A veces esa palabra le causaba dolor, mucho más cuando la escuchaba del mismísimo Kazemaru… pero eso eran, eran tan solo amigos.

—¡HELADO! —Ese grito sacó de sus pensamientos al castaño. Se giró, encontrándose a Midorikawa despierto y confundido.

Todo el equipo se acercó a él y Hiroto despertó de su pequeño shock.

—Midorikawa ¿ya estás mejor? —Preguntó Endo, ya a un lado del peliverde. Este suspiro y asintió— Bien, ahora… ¿podrías explicarnos que sucede? —Todo se sorprendieron por ver a Endo tan serio.

Midorikawa miró hacia el suelo, algo avergonzado.

—B-Bueno… nosotros… —Balbuceaba la peliverde, jugando con sus dedos. Para que mentir, estaba nervioso. ¡Maldición, necesitaba a sus amigos!

Y como una señal divina, de improvisto se escucharon gritos viniendo de partes contrarias de las canchas… pero todos decían lo mismo.

—¡FUDOU, BASTARDO! —gritaba Sakuma entrando en la cancha, junto a unos calmados Genda, Kazemaru y Fubuki.

—¡FUDOU! —Por otro parte, estaban Tachimukai y Suzuno que parecían querer saltar sobre su presa, en este caso Fudou. Detrás de ellos, venían Afuro, Kido, Nagumo y Tsunami –estos tres últimos asustados de la actitud del par-.

Y bueno, no era necesario decir que ninguno de los de Raimon entendía la situación.

—¡Aprodhi! —Gritaron tanto Midorikawa, Kazemaru y Fubuki, el primero dispuesto a ir y darle una paliza pero se abstuvo al verlo convertido en chica.

Afuro soltó una risita divertida.

—No he sido yo el culpable de esto —Aclaró la rubia, dejándolos estupefactos. Fubuki, que parecía el más cuerdo, se acercó donde Suzuno y Tachi que echaban chispas.

—Suzuno-san ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó la peliplata, recibiendo una mirada fea de Suzuno.

—¿QUE QUE SUCEDE? ¡PUES QUE EL IDIOTA DE LA BROMITA FUE ESE %#$ DE MOHICANO! —Le gritó la malhumorada chica, haciendo que Fubuki se encogiera del temor y corriera a esconderse detrás de Kazemaru.

—¿¡QUE! —Tanto Midorikawa como Kazemaru fueron rodeados por un aura obscura. Fubuki se alejó del par, asustado.

—¡SE LOS DIJE! —Gritó Sakuma.

—¡S-Sakuma! —Exclamó sorprendido el de googles, observando a su ahora amiga.

—¡LO VOY A MATAR! —Gritó colérico el peliverde.

—¡ESE ESTÚPIDO ME LAS PAGARÁ! —Gritó también Kazemaru.

—¡ÉL SUFRIRÁ POR TODO LO QUE NOS HA HECHO! —Gritó el siempre lindo y adorable Tachi, quien ya estaba con bipolaridad.

—¿¡DONDE ESTÁ? —Preguntó Suzuno, observando con tal frialdad a sus compañeros que temieron por su vida. Se miraron entre ellos, notando que Fudou había desaparecido.

—N-No está —Murmuró asustado Toramaru. Suzuno clavó su mirada en él y sintió que moría.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó tan tranquilo que dio miedo.

—F-Fudou-san no está —Contestó en un hilo de voz, para luego ocultarse detrás de Tobitaka.

Suzuno explotó.

—¡MALDITO COBARDE! ¡CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE LE VOY A ARRANCAR LOS %#$! ¡Y LUEGO VOY A %#$!—Tras decir eso, sus compañeros y amigos de toda la vida hicieron una mueca de dolor y de espanto, ocultándose tras Goenji y Tobitaka pues según todos eran los más tranquilos. Pero no era más que una finta, porque por dentro estaban que morían.

Sakuma, pronto se le unió maldiciendo a Fudou. Y así comenzaron una sarta de insultos hacia Fudou que es mejor no escuchar.

—¡Chicos! ¡Por favor, cálmense! —Trataba de apaciguar el ambiente Fubuki.

—¡Vamos, Fubuki! ¿¡Acaso tú no estás enojado! —Le preguntó Kazemaru.

—Si... ¡pero no resolveremos nada así! —decía Fubuki.

—¿¡Qué acaso no estás enojado porque despertaste con _eso_! —Le preguntó Midorikawa. Fubuki al escuchar la pregunta enrojeció.

—¡No tienes porque decirlo! —le reclamó Shirou nervioso. Ahora todas las miradas estaban puestas en él.

—¡Como va a estar enojado si tiene esa talla! —Se quejaba Tachi cruzado de brazos, observando a su amigo enojado. Shirou miró sorprendido al castaño.

—¡Él no se queja porque tiene el doble que nosotros! —Le siguió Midorikawa, frunciendo el ceño. Kazemaru a su lado, asintió.

—¿¡Pero de que están hablando! —les preguntó enojado el peliplata.

—¡De tus melones, Fubuki! —Contestó Kazemaru, señalando la delantera de Shirou. El equipo entero enrojeció por como lo dijo el peliazul. A Fubuki le dio un tic nervioso y con sus brazo0s se tapó el pecho.

—¡Son normales!

—¡Son melones!

—¡Ah, me importa una mierda! —Gruñó, enojado— ¿¡Y por qué solo a mi me atacan, eh! ¿¡Que hay de Suzuno! ¡Él las tiene más grandes! —Gritó mientras señalaba al mencionado que seguía maldiciendo al de mohicano pero al escuchar lo que dijo Fubuki, frunció el ceño y se giró enojado.

—¿¡Que dijiste? —Suzuno se acercó hasta el peliplata, mirándolo con frialdad por lo que Shirou le devolvió gustoso la mirada. Y así comenzaron una pelea verbal entre ambas.

—¡Ah y que hablar de esas dos! —Se quejó de nuevo Tachi señalando al par de amigos, llamando la atención de todos quienes ya estaban dudando si esa chica en verdad era Tachimukai.

—¿Eh? —Midorikawa y Kazemaru se giraron a ver a su amigo castaño.

—¡Mírense no más! ¡No han cambiado nada! —Gruñó el pequeño portero. Kazemaru alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¡Ah, si antes parecían chicas, ahora lo son más! —Contestó, a lo que Midorikawa y Kazemaru fruncieron el ceño.

—¡¿Nos estás diciendo afeminados?

—Quizás —El portero se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, molesto.

—¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? ¡Tal vez de Kazemaru pero… ¿de mi? —Se quejó el peliverde.

—¿¡Me estas llamando afeminado a mí? —Kazemaru se volteó a encarar a su amigo peliverde.

—¡Por favor Kazemaru! ¡Miénteme y dime si alguna vez no te han confundido con una chica! —Le dijo el peliverde, cruzado de brazos. Kazemaru frunció el ceño.

—Midorikawa te estás pasando de nuevo —Gruñó el peliazul.

—¡Oh! ¡Y tú te estás haciendo el maduro de nuevo! —Se burló el peliverde— ¡Pues déjame decirte que ese papel no te queda!

—¡Ryuuji, basta! —Lo llamó por su nombre, cosa que sorprendió a todos los espectadores.

—¡Uy, Ichirouta me ha llamado por mi nombre! ¡Ichirouta está enojado! ¡Tengo taaaaaaaaaaaanto miedo! —Midorikawa movió sus manos como si fueran bocas mientras hablaba y se burlaba de su amigo peliazul. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

El peliazul se le tiró encima, comenzando así una pelea en el suelo. Nadie se acercó por miedo a poder salir herido, excepto Sakuma que trató de separarlas a ellas y al par de albinas que seguían discutiendo.

—¡Basta! ¡Si seguimos peleando entre nosotros no resolveremos nada! —Les reprendió el peliceleste. Ya estaba un poco más calmada y se podría decir que era la más cuerda.

—¡Ay, habla la del vestido! —Sarcástico Suzuno, observándola. Sakuma la voleó a ver enojada pero se contuvo un poco.

—¡Cállate o no respondo! —Sí, muy buena manera de contenerse.

—¡Uy, que miedo! ¡Nos va a sacar un ojo con el tacón! —Se burló esta vez Midorikawa. Una venita apreció en la cabeza de Sakuma.

—¡Cuidado que seguro ahorita saca a sus pingüinos asesinos! —Dijo esta vez Kazemaru. Más venitas en la cabeza de Sakuma.

—¡Seguro sus pingüinos deben de tener más pecho! —Habló Fubuki. Tic nervioso de parte de Sakuma.

—¡Igual no hay mucha diferencia! ¡Sigue siendo igual de afeminado a cuando era antes! —Y eso fue todo. Sakuma se lanzó con todo contra el pobre de Tachimukai.

Todo el equipo vio con horror como se daban una paliza. Gancho derecho de parte de Tachimukai. Piquete en los ojos de parte de Sakuma. Una patada en la rodilla de Tachi. Un llave de Sakuma y… uy ¡Eso debió doler!

—¡Ah! ¡Creo que me rompiste la muñeca!

—¡Vuelve decir eso y eso no será lo único que te rompa!

Y así siguieron con su pelea. Tsunami y Genda se acercaron para separarlas pero solo recibieron arañazos y mordidas de parte de ambas.

Aprodhi soltó un suspiro al ver que ninguna de las dos quería separarse.

—Creo que es hora de intervenir —Con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, se acercó al par ante las miradas atónitas de todos— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Ya basta! —Aplaudió un par de veces para luego agarrar a un chibi-Sakuma y a un chibi-Tachi de la parte de atrás de sus ropas, separándolos— Ahora discúlpense —Ordenó el rubio.

Ambos se miraron con molestia, el primero en ceder fue el portero.

—Lo siento Sakuma-san —Dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse— No fue mi intención decir esas cosas, es sólo que estaba algo celoso —Murmuró aún sonrojado. Sakuma suspiró.

—No te preocupes Tachimukai, yo no debí enojarme contigo de esa forma —Contestó él, para luego sonreírle. Tachimukai le devolvió la sonrisa.

Afuro sonrió al ver esto, para luego soltarlos con cuidado. Luego le hizo una seña a Tachi para que se disculpara también con sus amigos.

—Lo siento chicos —Dijo avergonzado— No volveré a portarme de esa manera

Los cuatro se miraron, pero luego sonrieron ampliamente excepto Suzuno, quien sólo tenía una media sonrisa.

—¡No te preocupes Tachi! —Dijo Kazemaru— No estamos enojados ¿verdad? —Se giró para ver a los otros tres, quienes asintieron.

—¡Abrazo grupal! —Exclamó Midorikawa, estirando los brazos. Sus amigos se rieron y luego se acercaron para abrazarse entre ellos –excepto Suzuno, Sakuma y Aprodhi, claro está-.

Todos los de Raimon observaron la escena algo sonrojados. Era una bonita imagen ¿qué esperaban?

Ah, pero como siempre, había un insensible por ahí.

—¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡Mucho cariñito! ¡Ahora explíquennos que está sucediendo aquí! —Exclamó Nagumo, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de sus amigos.

Las ahora convertidas chicas se miraron entre sí.

—Pues…

—¿Qué tal si hablamos por allá? —Propuso Afuro, señalando hacia donde estaban unos árboles. Era una parte donde, cuando eran recesos, la mayoría iba a descansar— Ahí podemos sentarnos y conversar ¿Qué dicen? —Sonrió ligeramente. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

Era hora de la verdad.

* * *

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a una gran mansión blanca. Tocó el timbre y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que el gran portón se abriera, dejándolo pasar. Caminó por los jardines hasta llegar a la puerta de la mansión. Un mayordomo le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Agradeció, pues aún recordaba un poco sus modales. Luego, caminó por los pasillos, bajó una escalera para llegar al sótano, encontrándose con otra puerta mecánica, la cual no tardó en abrirse. Al entrar pudo ver un gran escritorio y detrás de este, un sillón en el cual se encontraba una persona.

—¿A qué se debe tu visita? —Preguntó la persona mientras se giraba, dejando ver quien era: Kageyama Reiji, ahora algo más anciano, aun conservando su apariencia como Mister K— Fudou

El de mohicano rodó los ojos.

—Tú sabes el por qué —Contestó enojado— Nos han descubierto, Kageyama —Dijo lo obvio.

Kageyama soltó un suspiro y miró hacia el techo. Quizás hacer esa broma no fue buena idea. ¿Pero qué sería él sino le jodiera la vida a Raimon?

—Estamos perdidos mí querido Fudou —Comentó con cierta ironía.

—Sufriremos la ira de seis mujeres… —Dijo Fudou, recordando el escalofrío que tuvo cuando estaba en la escuela. Moriría, de eso estaba seguro.

—Siete

—¿Siete? —Fudou miró sorprendido a Kageyama— ¿A quién…? —Trató de preguntar. Estaba seguro que eran seis: Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Fubuki, Tachimukai, Suzuno y Aprodhi –aunque dudaba que este último hiciera algo-. No podía ser Kido porque ya había confirmado que él no había tocado el pastel que le envió. Así que… ¿Quién sería el séptimo?

—Sólo ten cuidado con los pingüinos

Y con esa respuesta, Fudou se quedó callado. No era necesario saber más para saber que se trataba de Sakuma. Eso era el por qué no había ido las a clases en esos dos días. Definitivamente estaba muerto.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por unos minutos. Y este solo fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió. Ambos giraron para ver quién era, encontrándose con un niño de cabello morado y ojos negros que los miraba con curiosidad.

El rostro del anciano se iluminó al ver al pequeño.

—¿Hikaru qué haces aquí? —Preguntó. Hikaru hizo un puchero.

—¡Oji-san! ¡Prometiste que prepararíamos la cena juntos! —le contestó el pequeño.

Kageyama Hikaru era el sobrino de seis años de Kageyama Reiji. Ya que sus padres no estaban en la ciudad, vivía con su tío en esa gran mansión. Era el consentido de Kageyama y era como la luz de sus ojos, cuando estaba con él nadie podía arruinarle el momento.

El mayor sonrió, se labentó del sillón y se acercó al niño. Puso una mano sobre su cabeza y le despeinó sus cabellos.

—Vamos entonces a cocinar —Le dijo mientras la puerta se abría y salía junto a su sobrino de la habitación, olvidándose que Fudou todavía estaba ahí— ¿Qué quieres comer?

—¡Quiero comida italiana esta vez, oji-san! —Contestó alegremente Hikaru. El mayor asintió y comenzaron alejarse mientras la puerta se cerraba dejando a Fudou solo.

Se quedó parado unos minutos. Luego se acercó al escritorio. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un fajo de billetes. Silbó al contar cuando había. Se lo metió al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y se largó de ahí tan fresco como una lechuga.

Ah, ni que importara. Como si Kageyama se pudiera dar cuenta estando su querido sobrinito por ahí.

* * *

—¿Y piensan que creeremos eso? —Preguntó Goenji, al terminar de escuchar el relato de las chicas.

Estaban en el lugar donde minutos antes Terumi había sugerido. Estaban sentados en el pasto, las chicas de un lado -y Kido- y los demás frente a estas.

Fubuki frunció el ceño. En verdad ya se estaba hartando de que Goenji se pusiera en ese plan.

—¿Y acaso no es prueba suficiente lo que ves delante tuyo? —Le preguntó con cierto enojo.

—¡Pero eso no explica como rayos un pastel puede convertirlos en mujeres! —Le dijo Goenji, cruzado de brazos.

—¡¿Pues como quieres que sepamos? ¡Despertamos así!

Antes de que el par comenzara una pelea, Aprodhi intervino.

—Eso es porque la sustancia que ingerimos tenía una alta dosis de hormonas femeninas —Todos quedaron con cara de 'What?' al escuchar la explicación. Afuro suspiró— Verán, desde hace unas semanas estuve ayudando a Kageyama y a Fudou con un experimento… era sobre si podíamos convertir hombres en mujeres —Aclaró Afuro.

—¿¡Kageyama? ¿¡Trabajaste con Kageyama? —Preguntó exaltado Kido. Sabía que Kageyama ya no era una amenaza, ya que había estado yendo a terapias contantemente, pero aún así no se fiaba de ese sujeto. ¡Para colmo Fudou era su secuaz!

—Calma Kido-kun —le dijo el rubio al de rastas— No es para tanto

—¿¡Pero qué clases de experimentos raros han estado haciendo? —Pero Kido no se calmaba.

—Ah, no te imaginas cuales —Contestó Afuro viendo hacia la nada, recordando las cosas raras que había visto.

—¿¡Pero por que convertir hombres en mujeres!

—¡Seguro lo que querías era transformar a Atsuya en mujer! —Exclamó Midorikawa.

—… ¡No es cierto!

—¡Dudaste! ¡Eso quiere decir que si lo pensaste!

—Bueno… Atsuya se vería muy bien de chica y sería tan linda, con esos sonrojos y… un buen cuerpo como Shirou, ah, Atsuya~

—¡Aprodhi, estás sangrando!

—Que Atsuya no te escuche decir eso Terumi-san… —Murmuró Fubuki, soltando un suspiro.

—¡Pero bueno, eso no importa ahora! —Afuro tenía una mano tapando su nariz, deteniendo la hemorragia nasal que tenía— Bueno, el punto es que conseguimos una esencia que puede lograr eso —Suspiró— Lo probamos en animales y funcionó, pero faltaba lo difícil… —Sonrió nervioso— probarlo en personas.

Se quedaron en silencio, procesando la información dicha anteriormente. Suzuno fue el primero en hablar.

—Eso quiere decir… que somos sus conejillos de indias —No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Terumi soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Parece que si

Y otra vez el silencio reinó.

—¿Y por qué también eres una chica? —Preguntó Kazemaru, aguantando las ganas de golpear a alguien. Afuro hizo una mueca.

—Pues… me engañaron —Contestó Terumi— Me regalaron un pastel y algunas galletas diciendo que era por hacer un buen trabajo —Aclaró al ver las caras de desconcierto de sus amigos— Parece que todo ya estaba planeado como para saber que yo le iba a dar el pastel a Fubuki por agradecimiento —Le sonrió a Shirou, quien le regresó la sonrisa y luego vio a Midorikawa, Kazemaru y a Tachimukai— y saber que ustedes iban a estar con él cuando lo comiera —Dijo para luego agregar— Todo fue idea de Fudou.

Kido hizo un gesto de enfado al escuchar al de mohicano. Se notaba que todo era su idea.

—¿Y nosotros qué? —Preguntó Sakuma, refiriéndose a sí mismo y a Suzuno.

—Eso ya fue cosa de Fudou —Contestó— Seguro se las ingenió para entregárselos.

—¿Y sabes cómo regresarnos a la normalidad, cierto? —Preguntó Midorikawa esperanzado, pero esas esperanzas se fueron al ver a Terumi sonreír tristemente.

—Lamentablemente no tenemos un 'antídoto' para esto —Al escuchar esas palabras, todos los afectados se decepcionaron— ¡Pero no se preocupen, haré que vuelvan a la normalidad!

—¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias Aprodhi-san! —Dijo Tachimukai, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. Todos los _semes _del equipo no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

—Más te vale que lo hagas Afuro, sino sufrirás las consecuencias —le dijo Suzuno tan fríamente que lo asustó.

—Gracias, Terumi-san —Le sonrió Fubuki mientras se le acercaba. Afuro se le quedó mirando y…

—¡Aww! ¡Eres tan lindo Shirou! ¡Me recuerdas a Atsuya! —Exclamó mientras lo abrazaba y lo pegaba a su pecho.

—T-Terumi-san, me estás ahogando —Dijo a penas el peliplata. Afuro lo soltó y se disculpó.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? —Preguntó Kazemaru.

—¿Podemos pensar en una forma de acabar con Fudou de una forma dolorosamente dolorosa? —Propuso Sakuma, a lo que todos se le quedaron mirando.

—¿Existe dolorosamente dolorosa? —Preguntó Tsunami por lo bajo a Genda.

—No lo sé, son cosas que Sakuma inventa —Contestó el castaño.

—Es una buena idea… —Dijeron por los bajo el par de aliens.

—¡No! Luego planearemos eso —Contesta Fubuki, a lo que los demás asintieron a regañadientes.

—¿Entonces…?

—Entonces se probarán sus nuevos uniformes del equipo de fútbol —Dijo Natsumi, entrando a escena junto a Haruna y a Aki.

—¿¡QUEE?

Natsumi sonrió.

—¿No creerán que por ahora ser chicas no seguirán entrenando, verdad? —Ante eso, los convertidos en chicas suspiraron.

—¡Pero Natsumi no creo que ahora ellos estén en condiciones para jugar fútbol! —Protestó Endo, quien se había mantenido callado junto a la mayoría de equipo.

—¿Acaso estás diciendo que por solo ser mujeres no servimos para el fútbol? —Preguntaron todas a la vez, mirando con frialdad a Endo. Incluso las managers miraban con recelo al de la banda.

—Y-Yo… ¡Yo no quise decir eso! —Trató de calmar la situación— Lo que quería decir es como ahora son mujeres, tal vez le resulte incómodo… —Dijo Endo nervioso.

—Estamos bien —Contestaron todos, sin quitar la mirada fría.

—¿Está ya todo claro, Endo-kun? —Preguntó Natsumi, a lo que el castaño asintió rápidamente.

—Natsumi-san, me llevaré a Sakuma-san y Aprodhi-san para probarles el uniforme de la escuela—Le dijo Haruna a la pelinaranja, quien asintió. El peliceleste alzó una ceja.

—¿Uniforme? —Preguntó Sakuma. Afuro las observaba con extrañeza.

—Si, a partir de mañana vendrán a la escuela —Dijo Aki. Los afectados hicieron muecas de disgusto.

—¿¡Bromeas, cierto? —Preguntó Midorikawa.

—No, ¿Por qué crees que les hemos probado el uniforme? —Haruna sonrió divertida.

—¡Pensamos que tan solo estaban jugando! —Contestó Kazemaru, a lo que los demás asintieron.

—Claro que no —Contestó Aki.

—¡Me niego a venir a la escuela! —Dijo Midorikawa.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo —Habló esta vez Natsumi— Sino lo haces, reprobarás

—¿Q-Que?

—Muchos de ustedes están muy mal en algunos cursos —Dijo mientras sacaba unas hojas— Midorikawa, tus notas son pésimas en historia y qué decir de física

—¡Oye!

—Fubuki y Kazemaru, a pesar de ser los mejores de sus clases —Dijo Natsumi leyendo las hojas. Kazemaru le sacó la lengua a Midorikawa, a lo que este bufó— Sus notas en anatomía son un asco —Dijo al ver la cantidad de rojos en ese curso. Tanto a Kazemaru como Fubuki les rodeó un aura depresiva. Midorikawa se rió.

Natsumi suspiró.

—El punto es que si no van a clases reprueban

—P-Pero…

—¿Quieren ir a la universidad o no?

—…

—¿Y bien?

—Si queremos… —Susurraron mirando al suelo avergonzados.

Las tres managers sonrieron.

—Entonces a partir de mañana vendrán como chicas.

Las siete chicas suspiraron.

* * *

—No es necesario que me acompañes Endo —Le dijo Kazemaru… otra vez.

—¡No, Kazemaru! No voy a dejarte a estas horas ir solo a tu casa —Contestó Endo sonriente— Goenji me contó lo que le pasó a Fubuki y yo no voy a dejar que traten de abusar de ti.

Kazemaru se sonrojó ante la preocupación del portero.

—Gracias Endo —Sonrió Kazemaru— Pero no es necesario que te preocupes por mi solo por ser chica ahora… Se defender

—Lo sé, Kazemaru —Se detuvo, mirándolo seriamente— pero nunca me perdonaría si te llegasen a hacer daño —El peliazul se sorprendió pues eran raras las veces en las que Endo era muy serio. Kazemaru sonrió con cariño.

—Gracias

Endo sonrió al ver la hermosa sonrisa que tenía. No podía evitar pensar que Kazemaru era muy linda como chica… aunque siempre había sido lindo desde que lo conoció. ¡Ah, otra vez estaba pensando así de Kazemaru! ¡Debía de dejar de hacer eso!

Se dio una bofetada mental… o eso creyó él.

—Endo ¿Estás bien? —Kazemaru lo miraba preocupado. Endo lo miró confundido, sin entender— Te acabas de abofetear —Aclaró.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! estoy bien —Se apresuró a decir Endo. ¡Pero qué vergüenza! ¡Era una grandísimo idiota! Seguro Kazemaru ahora pensaba que estaba loco.

—Bueno… si tú lo dices —Kazemaru lo miró aún no muy convencido.

Siguieron caminando largo rato, hasta que llegaron a la casa del peliazul. Ya en la puerta, se quedaron mirando fijamente, como esperando a que el otro se despidiera. Kazemaru tenía el impulso de acercársele y besar su mejilla, pero se abstuvo al igual que Endo, quien pensaba algo parecido. En vez de eso, se despidieron normalmente con un 'Nos vemos mañana'.

Cuando Endo desapareció de su rango de visión, Kazemaru entró a su casa, suspirando.

—Quizás debí despedirme con un beso —Susurró, sonrojándose al instante ante la idea.

Con Endo…

—Quizás debí despedirme con un beso —Soltó al aire, sonrojándose también ante la idea y pensado que eso no debía ser, después de todo Kazemaru era solo su amigo.

Ah, los tontos enamorados piensan igual.

* * *

Genda, Sakuma y Kido caminaban hacia sus casas. Como siempre, se separaron al llegar al camino que se dividía en dos. Kido se fue por la derecha mientras que el par seguía su camino por la izquierda. Sakuma seguía refunfuñando sobre cuanto odiaba a Fudou, mientras que Genda estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Ahora por su culpa tendré que ir a la escuela así ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es? —Dijo el peliceleste, girándose hacía su amigo. No recibió respuesta— ¿Genda me estás escuchando? ¡Genda!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Sakuma? —Preguntó el castaño, saliendo de sus pensamientos. La ojinaranja frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó sorprendiendo a Genda— Haz estado muy callado —le dijo, mirándolo algo preocupado. Eso lo sorprendió más, pensó que Sakuma nunca se percataba de sus acciones, pero quizás se equivocó.

—Sólo pensaba —Contestó, sonriéndole un poco.

—¿En qué? —Le miró curioso.

—En qué vestido te quedaría mejor, uno azul o uno rosa —Contestó sonriente y con sus ojos brillante al imaginarse a Sakuma con uno de esos vestidos.

—…

—…

—… ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL, GENDA! —Gritó para luego golpearlo, dejándolo en el suelo— Y yo preocupado por nada… —Murmuró mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

Genda se rió.

—Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que te amo —Susurró aún tirado en el piso. Soltó un suspiro y se levantó, siguiendo Sakuma que ya estaba unos metros lejos de él.

* * *

—¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes! —Preguntaba un exaltado Suzuno a Nagumo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo olvidé! —Contestó el pelirrojo con peinado de tulipán.

—¡Eres tan tonto, Nagumo!

—¡Ay si, y tu eres el ser más perfecto del mundo! —Sarcástico el pelirojo.

Los cuatro ex-aliens estaban a tan sólo una cuadra de su departamento. Se habían detenido ahí ya que justo el pelirojo recordó que el pequeño demonio se iba a quedar un tiempo. Ahí comenzó la discusión.

—Hiroto ¿tú sabías de eso? —Preguntó Midorikawa, ignorando a sus dos amigos que seguían discutiendo. El pelirojo negó— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? No me molesta que Kariya esté aquí, es tan lindo y dulce —Dijo el peliverde, recordando al pequeño niño tsundere. Hiroto hizo una mueca de disgusto, para ellos (Nagumo y él) Kariya era un demonio.

—Pero como están las cosas, sería mejor que se vaya a casa —Dijo Hiroto.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema de que se quede —Comentó Suzuno, acercándose al par luego de terminar su discusión con Burn— Kariya me cae bien.

'_Claro, porque él nunca te molesta'_ Pensaron ambos pelirojos.

—¿Ven? Todo está bien, ahora vayamos a casa que ya me dio hambre —Dijo Midorikawa comenzando a caminar. Hiroto sonrió con ternura, a pesar de todo seguía siendo su peliverde. Suzuno y Nagumo se quedaron unos metros atrás.

Se miraron de reojo. No habían hablado seriamente sobre lo que había pasado en la cita y parecía que ese sería el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

—Suzuno —lo llamó nervioso, el albino lo miró sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó secamente. Nagumo hizo una mueca.

—Quiero disculparme por lo que pasó el sábado —Comenzó a hablar el pelirojo, Suzuno se sorprendió. No pensó que en verdad el orgulloso de Haruya se disculparía— Se que fui un… idiota por tratar de bueno… eso —Decía el chico, mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado.

Suzuno aún lo miraba sorprendido, pero luego una dulce sonrisa se coló en sus labios.

—Te perdono

—¡Vamos Suzu! ¡Sé que no merezco tu perdón y…! ¿eh? —Lo miró sorprendido— ¿Me perdonas?

El albino asintió, aún con esa sonrisa. Haruya se ruborizó, eran raras las veces en que el albino sonreía de esa forma y… se veía hermoso.

—Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer —Agregó. Nagumo suspiró y luego sonrió.

—Lo prometo.

Se sonrieron y luego caminaron hacia el departamento, donde los esperaban Midorikawa y Hiroto.

Unos minutos antes de que eso ocurriera, Midorikawa y Hiroto se habían detenido en la puerta. Ambos se miraron, ellos tampoco habían tenido tiempo de hablar de lo que ocurrió.

—Midorikawa, yo… —Comenzó Hiroto, pero Midorikawa lo calló poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios. El pelirojo se sonrojó ante la acción.

—No estoy enojado contigo —Le dijo Midorikawa, alejando su dedo de los labios del pelirojo— Tú solo te preocupas por mi —Le sonrió ligeramente.

—Pero aún así no debí gritarte —Dijo bajando la mirada y apretando los puños.

—Hiroto —llamó el peliverde mientras tomaba las manos de su amigo con fuerza, haciéndolo sonrojar— Tú lo hiciste porque estabas preocupado, yo debí de haber llamado antes —Le dijo con la mirada cabizbaja, soltando el agarre de sus manos— Además, yo te dije cosas muy hirientes y…

—Mido-chan —Lo interrumpió— Yo tampoco estoy enojado contigo por eso —Le sonrió con esas sonrisas que sólo él podía tener. Las mejillas del peliverde se tiñeron de rojo, su corazón se aceleró y sintió un cosquilleo en su interior.

_Doki… Doki_

Midorikawa llevó su mano derecha hacia su pecho. ¿Qué era esa sensación…?

—¿Midorikawa? —Llamó Hiroto, al ver que el peliverde se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Ryuuji salió de su ensoñación al escucharlo.

—¿Eh?

—¿Te sucede algo? —Preguntó preocupado.

—N-No, no es nada —Contestó rápidamente. _'Será mejor olvidarme de eso'_ Pensó— Y entonces… —El peliverde bajó la mirada tímidamente.

—¿Y entonces…? —Hiroto alzó una ceja extrañado.

—¿Amigos? —Levantó la mirada, observándolo fijamente. Hiroto sonrió.

—Amigos —Afirmó. Midorikawa dio un saltito de felicidad y lo abrazó de improvisto, haciéndolo sonrojar al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Aún así, correspondió el abrazo… hasta que llegó el insensible de Nagumo.

—Uy ¿No podrían guardar sus cariñitos hasta entrar a la casa? —Se burló el pelirojo, haciendo que se sobresaltaran y separaran como si sus cuerpos quemasen. Nagumo soltó una risita y recibió un codazo de parte de Suzuno— ¡Itai! ¿¡Y a ti que te pasa! —Se quejó, agarrando sus costillas.

—Eso te lo mereces por ser indiscreto —Gruñó el albino, mirándolo mal.

—B-Bueno… ¿Qué tal si entramos? —Propuso Hiroto nervioso. Maldito Nagumo, había interrumpido su momento.

—Si, jejeje, sería mejor —Se apresuró a decir el peliverde nervioso. Por alguna razón se sentía molesto por la interrupción.

Hiroto sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Los cuatro entraron, prendiendo la luz y encontrándose con un Kariya viendo la televisión.

El pequeño volteó a verlos.

—A la hora que llegan, pensé que llegarían más temprano —Comentó Kariya mirándolos molesto, en especial a cierto tulipán— Nagumo-baka no me dejaste nada para comer —Se quejó.

Suzuno, Midorikawa y Hiroto miraron mal al pelirojo.

—¿Y entonces que comiste, Kariya? —Preguntó el de ojos jade.

—Hiroto-san, tanto tiempo sin verlo —Dijo el peliazul sonriendo con su personalidad 'linda'— Bueno, tuve que comer el helado de la nevera —Comentó inocentemente. Tanto el peliblanco como el pleiverde quedaron en blanco— Lo siento —Se disculpó mirando hacia abajo, avergonzado— Es que tenía hambre y…

Suzuno y Midorikawa lo miraron conmovidos, se aceraron al peliazul y lo abrazaron entre las dos, ante las miradas atónitas de los pelirojos.

—No te preocupes Kariya, a ti si te dejamos comer nuestro helado ¿Verdad Suzu? —El albino asintió ante las palabras de su amigo. Kariya sonrió.

—Muchas gracias Midori- ¿Eh? —Se calló al sentir _algo_. Las miró a ambas y se sobresaltó— ¿¡Midorikawa-san! ¿¡Suzuno-san! —Kariya no pudo esconder su sorpresa— ¿¡Que les pasó!

Midorikawa y Suzuno se miraron al ver su error. Deberían de haber sido más sutiles.

—B-Bueno… verás…

Y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Osamu que al verlos se quedó de piedra comenzando a pensar que sus amigos se travestían.

—Será mejor explicar esto —Suspiró Hiroto.

Así los seis integrantes del departamento se sentaron en los sillones mientras que Midorikawa y Suzuno explicaban lo ocurrido. Luego de convencer al pelinegro de que no estaban locos y de lo que decían era verdad, decidieron que ya era tarde y debían descansar.

—¿Y donde dormiré yo? —Preguntó el buen niño Kariya. Él se lo había tomad bien, bueno ya se había resignado a que su vida estaba llena de rarezas así que ¿para que hacer escándalo?

Los cinco mayores se miraron entre sí.

—Dormirá con ustedes —Ordenó Osamu, mirando a ambos pelirojos quienes no tardaron en protestar.

—¿¡QUÉ! ¡No, claro que no! ¡Yo tuve que soportar dormir con él anoche! ¡Qué duerma contigo! —Se quejó Nagumo

—Además no tenemos espacio en nuestra habitación —Dijo Hiroto.

—¡Yo no quiero quedarme con Nagumo-baka! ¡Me trata muy mal! —Dijo Kariya fingiendo llorar.

—¡Serás niño mal-…!

—¡Nagumo!

—¡Pero Suzuno, él…!

—¿Y porque no duerme con nosotros?

Los cuatro que discutían más Kariya, voltearon a ver al peliverde.

—¿Qué?

—Que duerma con nosotros, por mi no hay problema —sonrió y luego miró a la albina— Bueno, si Suzuno acepta…

Suzuno estaba por responder, cuando Nagumo se le adelantó.

—¡Claro que no! ¡El mocoso no dormirá con Suzuno!

—¿Y eso por qué Nagumo? —Le preguntó el albino, mirándolo fríamente—Tu no decides por mí

—B-Bueno… y-yo… —Trató de decir el pelirojo pero no encontraba nada coherente. Suzuno suspiró.

—Kariya dormirá con nosotros —Le dijo a Osamu, quien solo asintió.

Midorikawa soltó una exclamación de felicidad y luego giró hacia Kariya sonriente, tomándole de la mano a lo que este se sonrojó y apartó la mirada avergonzado.

—Vamos Kariya, Suzuno —Y tomando con la otro mano el brazo del albino, los jaló hacia su habitación. Suzuno suspiró pero luego sonrió un poco. Por otra parte, a ciertos pelirojos no les gustó la idea...

Y antes de que la puerta de las ahora chicas se cerrara, Kariya notando las miradas de inconformidad de los pelirojos, sonrió divertido y luego les sacó la lengua. La puerta se cerró después de eso.

—¡Ese mocoso…! —Dijo entre dientes Nagumo. Hiroto solo tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo.

Osamu suspiró, viendo como sus dos amigos renegaban. Se dio media vuelta y se metió a su habitación. Llamaría a Hitomiko para decirle como estaban las cosas… y de pasada escuchar su dulce voz un poco.

Mientras los pelirojos aún molestos se iban a su habitación pero se detuvieron al escuchar la voz del peliverde desde dentro de la habitación… lo que dijo solo los mosqueó más.

—¡Vamos Suzu, juntemos las camas para que Kariya duerma entre nosotros! —Decía un Midorikawa de lo más alegre.

—Si —fue la contestación de Suzuno. Luego se escuchaba el sonido de las camas moviéndose.

'_¡Maldito Kariya suertudo!'_ Fue el pensamiento de ambos chicos. Ah, ¿pero de que se quejaban si todo era culpa de ambos? Mejor aceptaban para la próxima.

* * *

—Gracias por acompañarnos, Goenji-kun, Tsunami-kun —Agradeció el lindo peliplata, sonriendo angelicalmente. Goenji se sonrojó.

'_Ah, pero que lindo es Fubuki. ¡No, espera! ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? ¡Fubuki no es lindo! Bueno, sí lo es… pero… ¡pero yo no debería de pensar así de él! ¡Es mi compañero, mi amigo…! Pero es tan lindo… ¡ARGH!' _

—De nada, Fubuki —Goenji se mantenía tranquilo a pesar de tener una lucha interna.

—Es bueno estar en casa después de dos días —Comentó Tachimukai, observando la puerta del departamento que compartía junto a Fubuki. Tsunami le miró sonriente.

—Pues ahora tendrás que dormir bien ya que mañana irás de nuevo a clases —Exclamó Tsunami animadamente. Al escuchar eso, las dos chicas bajaron la cabeza deprimidas. Goenji le lanzó una mirada molesta al pelirosa— ¿Eh? ¿Y yo qué dije? —Se preguntó al ver la reacción del par.

—No, nada Tsunami-san —Susurró Tachimukai, aún algo decaído.

—Vamos Tachi, sonríe —Le dijo el pelirosa— Así te ves más lindo —Sonrió ampliamente, sin percatarse de sus palabras.

El castaño al escuchar sus palabras, enrojeció de golpe.

'_¡Kya! ¡Tsunami-san me dijo lindo! ¡Me dijo lindo! ¡Me dijo lindo! ¡KYA!' _Pensaba el pequeño portero emocionado.

—¿Eh? —Tsunami parpadeó, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo y luego sonrojándose— L-Lo siento Tachi, no quise incomodarte diciendo eso —Se excusó el pelirosa, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta— ¿Tachi? —El castaño seguía perdido en su mundo— ¡Tachi! —Lo llamaba el surfista, pero nada— ¡Oh por kami! ¡TACHI HA CAÍDO EN SHOCK! ¿¡Que hago, que hago? —Se desesperó el pelirosa— ¡Tachimukai, por favor respondeme! —Lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo— ¡Reacciona, Yuuki! —Y con sólo decir su nombre, Tachimukai reaccionó.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? —Parpadeó confundido.

—¡Tachi, estás bien! —Y Tsunami lo abrazó, haciendo enrojecer al portero de nuevo.

Fubuki sonrió al ver la escena. Esos dos se veían muy bien juntos. Su mirada se posó sobre el pelicrema, quien también miraba al par, divertido.

'_Quizás… si lo intento de nuevo, él me corresponda… ¡NO! ¡¿Pero en qué estás pensando Shirou? ¡Se supone que tú ya lo olvidaste! ¡Ese estúpido enamoramiento quedó en el pasado! ¡Goenji-kun no está interesado en ti! ¡Él es hombre mujeres! ¡Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es despedirte de él y no volver a pensar en eso!'_ Pensaba el peliplata.

—Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, será mejor descansar —Dijo Shirou, llamando la atención de sus tres amigos. Sus tres amigos asintieron. Shirou sonrió y sacó las llaves del departamento mientras que Tachi se despedía de Tsunami y de Goenji, abrió la puerta y…

—¡SHIROU, TACHI! ¡LOS HE ESTADO ESPERANDO DESDE HACE HORAS! —Ese grito dejó helado al peliplata, quien sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo.

Un chico pelirosa de ojos grises salió de dentro del departamento. Era Fubuki Atsuya, el hermano gemelo de Shirou.

Tachimukai abrió los ojos de par en par ¿¡Pero él que hacía ahí! ¡Se suponía que llegaba todavía en un mes!

Tanto Goenji como Tsunami sonrieron nerviosos. ¿Y ahora como le explicarían a Atsuya…?

—¡Se supone que debían de estar aquí a las 6 y ya son las 8! ¡¿Dónde han est-? —Se calló, al ver a su _hermano_— ¿Eh? ¿Shirou? ¿Desde cuándo te travistes?

Eso fue como un balde agua fría para Shirou.

¿Y ahora como salía de esa…?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¡Al fin terminé este capitulo! **¡29 PÁGINAS! ¡Es el capitulo más largo que he hecho en mi vida! ¡UN LOGRO! *baila de felicidad* ¡Y todo en un mes!

En fin, comentando sobre el capi~ no me gustó como quedó -3-... no sé, lo veo muy... no sé (?. Bueno, ya no importa xD. Ya todo se ha descubierto, Fudou no sobrevivirá y Afuro se salvó de esa xD. La explicación de lo que pasó ni siquiera la entendí xD, per la cosa es que ahora son mujeres por un tiempo hasta que Aprodhi descubra una forma de regresarlos a la normalidad u_u. Ah~ Y que Atsuya no te escuche Afuro xD.

A Tachi ya le vino el período y está muy sensible aparte de que ha causado muchos problemas o_o... Pero bueno, ¡Tachi que tu eres hermosha x3! ¡No te sientas mal, que eres perfecta para Tsunami *A*! Ah~ y sobre la parte donde Kaze y Mido se llaman por sus nombres... pronto se sabrá por qué xD.

Kageyama también recibirá su merecido, creo xD, pero es que el tipo a pesar de ser un bastardo me cae bien -w-. Y sobre que van a tener que venir a a la escuela a pesar de ser chicas les va a causar muchos problemas xDD.

Jajaja, y las bromitas de Fudou, esas no fueron las únicas xD, pero pobre Saku u_u. ¿Y a que Genda no es un amor? Él ama a Sakuma~.

Y la bofeteada mental lo leí en un fic de Fairy Tail hace tiempo xD, y me pareció divertido que Endo la haga xDDD. Pobre ahora pensarán que está loco~

Ow~ Naumo ya se disculpó con Suzuno, ahora solo falta que le diga sobre lo de Fudou u_u. Y Mido y Hiro se reconciliaron~ ¡YAY! Y Midorikawa está comenzando a sentir algo más por su amigo~ :3

Asdf~ Y Kariya se salió con la suya, dormirá Suzu y Mido XDD. Pobres pelirojos xDD.

Tsunami exagerado como siempre cuando se trata de Tachimukai xD. Shirou aún trata de autoconvencerse de que ya no está enamorado de Goenji, y este trata de pensar que solo es su amigo... y que no es lindo xD. ¡Y APARECIÓ ATSUYAAAAAAA! Y le dijo travesti a su hermano x'DDDDDD. A ver como reacciona con lo que ahora su hermano mayor, es 'hermana' xD.

¿Y que les pareció la aparición estelar de Hikaru y Miyabino? Asddf~ yo los amo~! Miyabino es un lindo portero y en mi fic es primo de Sakuma~ Aw~ Y acepta la relación entre Sakuma y Genda xDD, y está enamorado de Kido XDDDDDDD. Y que decir de Hikaru! ES UN AMOOOOOOR~ Y ahopra gracias a él, Fudou le roba tranquilamente a Kageyama xDDD.

Aclaración: Itoko = Primo.

¡HE HICE MI CAMEO! ¡SI, SOY LA ENFERMERA LOCA xDD!

Si se preguntan si van a salir más personajes de IEGO... sí, si van a salir xDD. Quizás les dedique todo un caitulo pero quien sabe xD. Es que amo a los niños de GO~ Son hermosos~, pero no me gusta el anime del todo D:, se saltan muchas partes ¿¡Donde está la parte donde Kariya habla con Mido y Hiro como la familia que son? ¡Se supone que cuando comienza el partido final, salen Hiro, Mido, Fudou, Tachi, Tsunami, Kaze, Kabeyama viendo el partido ¿Donde están? No es justo T_T...

Y hablando de eso mismo~ Hiro y Mido son canon! Estoy segura! Pasan todo el tiempo juntos, hasta parecen esposos! Y Mido ahora parece más uke! Solo faltaba que Hiroto lo llamara Ryuuji! Level-5 nos mete mensajes subliminales de nuevo e_é. Ah~ y alguien más piensa de que quizás Kurosaki y Yamato (el capitán de Dragon Link) se verían bien juntos :3?

Bueno, regresando al fic~ me encariñado tanto con él que hasta creo que tendrá continuación xDD. Ya lo tengo todo planeado u_u, he dejado un pequeño summary en mi profile, pero que conste que es spoiler xD... También tengo fics que tengo en mente, algunos de GO :3 y también estan sus summarys en mi profile :3.

Ah, por cierto, con el permiso de MidorikawaxRyuuji (te adoro~!), les dejo el link de su DA para que vean a las chicas *A*. Sus dibujos son hermosos~

http : / candyxdrugs . deviantart . com /gallery/ (Lo juntan :B)

Bueno, ahora si me pondré a escribir el capi 8 ;D. Ah, y sobre _¿Simple confusión o amor?_ la conti tardará, es que aún no me queda como quiero D:, lo he reescrito muchas veces ;3;! Pero trataré de ponerla pronto!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo~! No se cuando tendré lista la conti, pero espero que pronto xD. ¡Cuidense y gracias por todos los reviews, me hace muy feliz leerlos x3! ¡Bye~!

* * *

_¿Review?_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
